Deception
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Dylan Gould learns his wild younger sister has been keeping secrets from him; but when he learns the worst one she is more than just close friends with Optimus Prime. He flips and tries to break the two apart, but what happens when Dylan learns Megatron and Sentinel intend to harm his sister behind his back? He must decide who comes first his father's evil clients or his sister?
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OC Vanessa

Summary: Dyan Gould learns his wild younger sister has been keeping secrets from him; but when he learns the worst one she is more than just close friends with Optimus Prime. He flips and tries to break the two apart, but what happens when Dyan learns Megatron and Sentinel intend to harm his sister behind his back? He must decide who comes first his father's evil clients or his sister?

Bayverse – I am adding Sunstreaker in this and also some of the ones who were not in the third like Chromia and Jolt also Ironhide will not be killed in this one.

Rated T for wiggle room

Romance/hurt/comfort

Deception

Preface

**(Days after Mission City & events being told by Optimus Prime's POV)**

I wanted to learn more about my new home, the species that inhabited this planet were interesting creatures. It wasn't until I ran into a human femme that, my world would be thrown into chaos.

It all started with her Earth vehicle breaking down, and my treacherous spark racing the first I saw her. Maybe it was her wild sassy spirit that intrigued me; she could keep up with Ironhide and his crankiness. I have to admit I was concerned, because several of my men disliked the idea of my involvement with a human. I was hurt, mostly because I needed to be happy. It didn't get much easier when the Arcee triplets arrived. I didn't really think it would to be honest, but I didn't care. It wasn't until my death by the hand of my brother did they truly understand how bound we were. Vanessa had fallen ill and had gotten better; when I was reactivated by the Matrix of leadership.

We were inseparable after that, I wanted her at the base but regulations had specified no civilians on the base. She had clearance to visit me, but not living on the base. I went to visit her often, she worked as a dancer I visited with a few of my men who had finally come around to liking her. It did take several Earth years, it would seem Sideswipe and his twin enjoyed to banter with Vanessa clearly to a standstill. Mudflap and Skidz liked to pull pranks on her; of course she had to get back at them.

Vanessa had opened up about her brother Dyan, how he never really paid any attention to her, and that was why she left his care. She also mentioned he was a workaholic; he was just like their father.

I didn't know it then, but Vanessa's brother would be a danger to the Autobots, and to me and Vanessa's relationship. It's funny I wouldn't have changed a single thing; she's the best thing that ever happened to me.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OC Vanessa

Summary: Dylan Gould learns his wild younger sister has been keeping secrets from him; but when he learns the worst one she is more than just close friends with Optimus Prime. He flips and tries to break the two apart, but what happens when Dylan learns Megatron and Sentinel intend to harm his sister behind his back? He must decide who comes first his father's evil clients or his sister?

Deception

Chapter 1

Loud music filled the night club, while couples moved to the beat of the music. A waitress was waiting on customers when her eyes caught a group of military men walk in. She smiled as she saw they sat down, she started to strut over and greeted them instantly.

Her green eyes sparkled with love, when she saw the one military soldier with bright blue eyes watching her with the same passion in those eyes of his.

"Hello Vanessa..." he said.

"Hi Orion, how are you?" she asked.

"Fine now, as always." He replied.

"Hey there, Vanessa..."

"Hi Colonel Lennox..." she replied.

"It's Will, remember?" he corrected.

"Okay..." she replied as she kept watching Orion.

Lennox smirked and motioned to Ironhide's holoform.

"Not that it matters..." Lennox replied as Ironhide snorted and just watched his leader with his human femme.

"Well don't you look hot today, Orion." Vanessa said as he grinned at her.

"Thank you and as always so do you, are you not dancing today?" Optimus asked.

"Not until later..." she answered.

Lennox smirked; he knew Optimus wanted to stay awhile. Vanessa was Optimus' sparkmate; he had fallen in love with the human female. Will didn't see anything wrong with it; he felt it was a good thing he had found someone to share his life with.

Optimus watched as Vanessa walked toward his chair. He didn't wait for anything else, he pulled her into his arms and she smiled when she landed in his lap.

"There you go again falling all over me…" Optimus said with a chuckle.

"You're corny, but lovable…" Vanessa said as she planted a kiss on Optimus' lips, which sent the Autobot leader into his own little frenzy of emotions.

"Am I now…?" he asked as their lips parted.

"Yes, you are." She replied as they touched foreheads.

Silence….

"I love you Vanessa..." Optimus whispered.

"I love you too, Orion." She said running her hand over his face over the light stubble on his face making him look more rugged then he already did.

Optimus' holoform had short jet black hair, which was very wavy and gorgeous. He wore the typical army fatigues soldiers did, and the big boots that went with them. Vanessa thought the holoform's eyes were just as powerful as Optimus' optics in his true robot form, they spoke volumes to her.

Vanessa leaned over into Optimus' ear and whispered to him.

"Are you coming by later after work, big boy?" she asked.

Optimus smiled.

"Do you wish me too?" he asked.

"Yes, I wish for you to spend the night." She said with a smile and wink.

Lennox and Ironhide couldn't help next remarks that slipped from their mouths.

"Woohoo…..!" Lennox and Ironhide exclaimed.

Vanessa looked over and smirked at Lennox and Ironhide. She remembered when Ironhide did not approve of their relationship, because she was human and Optimus being who and what he was. Ironhide thought it wouldn't last; and that Optimus was wasting his time with a human.

Vanessa had finally wormed her way into the other Autobots circuits, especially when Megatron had killed Optimus a few years ago. Vanessa because they were sparkmates, Optimus' spark had somehow merged with her heart making them a complete couple. So, when Optimus was killed, it very nearly killed Vanessa as well.

Sam Witwicky had revived Optimus with the Matrix of leadership, and once Optimus was online Vanessa had gotten better from her mysterious illness as well. It was then everyone treated the relationship a little different from Ironhide to the Arcee triplets. Well Chromia was the last of the Arcee triplets alive, her two sisters Arcee and Flare up were killed in Egypt by Decepticons.

"So when can I expect you…?" she asked.

Optimus smirked at that, he wanted to spend the night with Vanessa; even if he only held her in his arms while they slept.

Optimus leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I'll pick you up when you get off from work, alright?" he asked.

"Okay, sweetheart…" she said kissing his pouty lips.

"You did get a ride from Trudy today, right?" Optimus asked.

"That I did, handsome…" Vanessa said as she kissed him once more.

Optimus closed his eyes, savoring the kiss his arms tightening around her waist. He loved the feel of her in his arms, it felt right and with her in his life he could do anything.

"Thank you…." Optimus whispered after their lips parted.

"For what…?" she asked.

"For coming into my life; and making me finally feel wanted, needed and loved." Optimus said kissing her neck.

Silence….

"That goes both ways ya know…" she asked with a tender smile.

"Yes, it does…" Optimus said softly.

Optimus never took his eyes off her, his spark raced in his chest whenever he saw her. She had reached down deep into his soul and saved him. He wasn't even aware he needed saving, but maybe somewhere down deep he did know. All his life all he knew was war, though before the war he and his brother were close and spoke of everything. That is, until his ambitions began to change and his thoughts became dark and dangerous.

Optimus himself begged his brother to come back to him; and he had believe that someday he would. Optimus thought however after Megatron killed him several years ago, that he had lost Megatron forever then. The thought alone had nearly destroyed Optimus, he wanted Megatron back he really did.

Optimus was so deep in his own thoughts, he didn't hear Vanessa talking to him.

"Optimus….?" Vanessa gently said.

Optimus looked at her his eyes vague at first.

"Vanessa….? Forgive me I had one of those what do you call them…?" Optimus asked.

"Brain fart…" Vanessa replied with a smirk as Lennox choked on his drink. "What…. It's true…" she said rolling her eyes. "I have to get back to work sweetheart…" she said as she kissed him.

"Okay, I'll be back to pick you up later then…. Deal?" he asked.

"Deal….." she said with a cute smile.

Optimus watched as she walked away, Ironhide leaned in teasing Optimus about being distracted.

"I was just thinking about some things, it just distracted me for a moment." He replied simply.

"If you say so…." Ironhide said.

"I do…." Optimus said smirking watching until his human mate disappearing from his sight, but not his spark.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OC Vanessa

Summary: Dylan Gould learns his wild younger sister has been keeping secrets from him; but when he learns the worst one she is more than just close friends with Optimus Prime. He flips and tries to break the two apart, but what happens when Dylan learns Megatron and Sentinel intend to harm his sister behind his back? He must decide who comes first his father's evil clients or his sister?

Deception

Chapter 2

Vanessa waited for Optimus to pick her up, she had fixed her makeup and hair. She knew none of that mattered to Optimus; he was an alien being who had thought she was perfect.

She saw him pull into the parking lot not five minutes later.

"Hello gorgeous…"Optimus replied as his holoform jumped down from the cab.

"Are you talking to me soldier…?" she asked as he helped her up into his vehicle form.

He closed the door for her, and then walked around to the driver side hopping up into the his vehicle form.

Vanessa smiled when the seat belt snaked across her lap tightening over her body.

"I have to protect what belongs to me, don't I?" he asked her with a lop-sided grin.

"Oh yes of course, Orion by all means." She said as her long fingers grazed lightly over his leather seats.

She felt his whole cab tremble with what she had hoped was desire. She glanced at his holoform's eyes; they were glazed over with desire.

That made Vanessa rather happy and pleased knowing that, she deliberately let her fingers trace once more ever so slowly over his leather seats.

"Tease….." he mumbled trying to keep a serious tone but failing at it.

"Little me…..A tease….? I'm not a tease, what makes you think I'm a tease, Orion?" she asked innocently.

Optimus smirked, his eyes darkening with desire.

"Just remember my dear, when we're at your apartment all bets are off and you can't escape my wrath then." He replied.

She smirked trying to be snarky.

"Are you trying to threaten me my dear Orion?" she asked with a sultry smile.

"Affirmative, is it working?" he asked.

Silence….

"Hmmmm, let's see nope not so much lover…" she said with a laugh.

"Oh slag, oh well I guess there's always next time." He laughed.

Vanessa laughed at him, and then her own eyes sparkled with love for him. Orion was the best thing that ever happened to her, she didn't care he was an alien being from another world. He was sweet, compassionate and loyal to her and thought the sun set and rose for her. It was nice to truly have someone who cared deeply for her for a change.

It was no time and they arrived at her apartment, she looked at Optimus his eyes were on fire for her.

"Are you coming in?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he asked in a snarky tone.

"I think you should and I think you should stay over." She stated as he smiled warmly at her.

Optimus got out and walked over toward the passenger door. He opened the door and helped her down. She slid her hand into his and they headed for her apartment. She unlocked the door and they went inside, she turned a light on as he saw the new picture of them together in a frame on her coffee table. He smiled, and then sat on the sofa next to her.

"Will your team and NEST miss you for tonight?" she asked.

He laughed.

"If there is a problem, they know where to reach me." He replied as he took her into his arms.

He gently kissed her enjoying the kissing ritual very much. Optimus felt his spark race with pure love, he had never in all his life felt such love for any being. He was amazed; he had relationships before on Cybertron but nothing like this at all.

"I love you, Vanessa…" he whispered as their lips parted.

She smiled then as her fingers grazed his human holoform's face.

"I want you the real you not the human holoform, but your true form Orion." She said.

"Are you sure….?" He asked.

"Yes, very sure." She whispered as he let his robot holoform appear.

Vanessa smiled as she let her fingers slide all over his face plates. Then she slid them down toward his chest plates exploring everything his body had to offer.

She traced his flames grinning; as she did he leaned in capturing her neck with his lip plates.

"Are you giving me a hickey?" she asked.

"Mmmmm, yes I am do you mind?" he asked.

"No, I belong to you; if you wanna give me a hickey then go ahead and do it." She said with a smile as she opened his chest plates. "What do we have here a beautiful glowing orb of magic?" she whispered as she slid her hand into his chest cavity.

He shivered and gasped as she caressed his life force….. his soul and he was lost once more with his beautiful human mate.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OC Vanessa

Deception

Chapter 3

Optimus onlined his optics, when he heard and felt Vanessa shift in his servos a smile crossed his lip plates then.

"Morning beautiful…" he whispered as she turned so he was beneath her.

"My aren't you in a compromising position what would your men think?" she asked with a snarky attitude.

Silence…

"They would say lucky leader and prime…" Optimus said with a growl as he caught her in potent kiss.

"I'm the lucky one Orion…" she said when their lips parted.

"Is that right?" he asked.

"Yes, it is…" she said while opening his chest plates. "Hmmm, think you need one more spark caressing before you have to leave for the base?" she asked as his optics slowly began to change from his normal blue to purple from absolute pure arousal now. "I will take that as a yes….." she said with a smirk.

"Are you dominating your mate…?" he chuckled.

She tilted her head planting a firm loving kiss on his lip plates.

"Why….?" She asked with a smirk.

"Because it's far from being controlling," He said with a laugh.

"Oh do you know something about being dominant Orion?" she asked with a snort.

Optimus was silent at first, but the look in his optics made Vanessa feel a rush of excitement.

"I have a dark side I have never shown around you, I keep it carefully hidden under lock and key." He said as she ran her hands near and around his spark.

Optimus' fans kicked on as said mech started to heat up. Vanessa laughed, when she heard them click on as her fingers moved in and out of his spark.

"Those fans are not going to help you Orion not by a long shot." She said as she wiggled her fingers making him groan.

She was waiting for his optics to turn bright pink, once they did that she knew she would have him.

She didn't have to wait too long, his optics turned pink signaling that her mech was at the breaking point needing to overload.

"….Vanessa, I love you…" Optimus moaned softly as she gently popped his spark to make him overload.

Optimus was so relaxed, that he ended up falling into recharge once more with a smile on his lip plates.

**(Where Dylan Gould is with Laserbeak)**

Dylan was completely bored; he hated these stupid meetings with Laserbeak. He would have taken any other meeting over these with the winged Con.

However Dylan watched when Margret walked in with disturbing news, his own world was about to take a serious nosedive.

"What is it Margret….?" He asked as Laserbeak growled not liking that he was disturbed by the other said human.

"Sir, it's about your sister apparently the detective found her and she's been working as an waitress and dancer." She explained.

"WHAT….!" Dylan shouted.

"He brought this video of her dancing…" Margret started to say trailing off when she saw his expression.

"Let me see that….." he snarled as he grabbed the disk and played it.

He heard the sultry vocals of Brittney spears singing "Oops… I did it again" as his younger sister and two others started to dance to the song.

Dylan's shocked expression turned into one of complete and utter fury watching his younger sister parading around like that.

"What is she thinking…?!" He roared.

Silence…..

"I want the address of that dump and send a few of the security guards to go pick her up from there. I will not tolerate this from her, and where is she living?" he demanded.

"Well sir, that's just it apparently he couldn't find where she was living only the work place." She explained.

"That is not what I want to hear Margret she is my younger sister and this is a poor reflection to me. You will send the guards to retrieve her immediately, do you understand?" he demanded as Laserbeak watched recording the information for Soundwave.

"Yes sir, right away…" she said as she fled the office.

"I cannot understand why she insists on being the black sheep of the family by embarrassing me?" he demanded. "What else is doing behind my back?" he ranted as Laserbeak thought their human ally was completely dysfunctional right now.

He wondered what Megatron would think about this, stupid humans and their stupid petty problems.

"Are you ready to have meeting now, human?" Laserbeak demanded.

"In a minute, I am very irritated right now Laserbeak…" Dylan remarked. "How could she do this to me working in a dump like that, hell I could give her a job a good one. She could work here, but no she decided she wanted to embarrass her loving brother instead. Hey I got it let's embarrass Dylan his life isn't complicated enough I will make his life even worse." Dylan ranted.

:::….. Laserbeak to Soundwave, come in….:::::

::::…. Soundwave acknowledges, report Laserbeak…:::::

:::….. Our human ally has encountered a problem, which has caused him to become unstable….:::::

::::…. Explain….::::::

:::…. His sister unit has him unstable, she has done something to make him angry…..::::

Silence….

::::… Is he intending to deal with said problem….::::

::::…. Affirmative….:::::

::::…. Learn what you can about her, if he cannot deal with the problem perhaps we can…:::::

An evil smile touched the evil winged Decepticon's face; he liked intervening with problems…..Oh how he loved his job.

**(Vanessa's apartment)**

Vanessa opened her eyes and found Optimus still in recharge. She smiled and leaned over kissing him stirring him from recharge.

"Mmmm, hello sweetheart you fell into recharge again." She whispered.

Optimus chuckled then.

"You threw me back into recharge with your gentle loving tactics my dear." He whispered.

"Orion, I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you too sweetspark, you have completed me." He said kissing her. "Everything would be complete if I could just end this slagging war, I would have everything I ever wanted." He replied.

"I have all the faith in the world for you, you will end it one day." She said as his spark raced with so much love for this human.

She kept his life focused and her faith in him, it made him stronger. Vanessa's love for Optimus proved to a lot of the Autobots, that there was still hope for humans. So, it gave them hope for humans and Cybertronians to finally get along peacefully together. Optimus held onto that, he had to for the sake of his men and his own sanity.

Optimus held onto Vanessa his powerful servos enveloping around her body. They were however temperately disrupted by the telephone ringing, which made Optimus growl slightly when he heard.

"You're growling….?" she snickered.

"I know….." he replied with a smile.

Vanessa kissed him and reached for the phone, while his hands were reaching for things as well.

"Hello….." she said with a laugh.

Vanessa listened to her frantic boss telling her what was wrong.

"Okay, I'll be right there…" Vanessa replied with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked kissing her neck.

"One of the girls called in sick, so I have to cover for her." She replied with a sigh.

"Want a ride?" he asked.

She smiled at that.

"Sure, I'll take a ride…" she purred making Optimus get flustered a bit.

"No I meant a ride to work, sweetspark." Optimus chuckled.

"I'll take one of those too, Orion…" she remarked as she kissed him gently stirring him once more.

"You are going to put me into emergency stasis, do you know that?" Optimus teased.

She laughed at that.

"But what a way to go into emergency stasis…" he chuckled as he engaged his interfacing mode once more with a smile on his face plates once more blissfully unaware of the trouble that was going to arise from Dylan Gould.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OC Vanessa

Deception

Chapter 4

Vanessa walked into the place where she worked and found several men waiting for her.

"Vanessa Gould, you are coming with us please." One of them replied.

"Wait on what grounds?" she demanded.

The one guy grabbed her by the arm pulling her out the door, and into the vehicle parked by the side of the building. Vanessa had used her fingernails scratching the one's face making him out right just hit her in the face.

"Knock it off, you little….." he snarled.

"Are you nuts, Dylan will skin us for hurting his sister!?" the one guy demanded as Vanessa glared at them at the mention of her brother.

"My brother is behind this little act; well he will hear it from me." She remarked as she went in the backseat of the vehicle and crossed her arms over her chest.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the place where Dylan worked, but when the one guy went to grab Vanessa. She easily slipped passed him and stormed into the building in search of her brother Dylan.

She saw Margret Dylan's aloof secretary or whatever she was Vanessa wasn't sure.

"Ms. Gould, you really should wait until your brother summons you before going into his office." Margret remarked coldly.

"Yeah like that'll happen, move out of my way." She snapped as she opened the door slamming it shut.

Vanessa frowned, because at first sight it looked like Dylan was arguing with his computer.

"Fighting with inanimate objects brother dear?" She asked her tone dripping with bitterness.

Dylan turned to face his sister, he narrowed his eyes when he saw how Vanessa was dressed.

"What is your problem, Vanessa?" he demanded. "If father could see how you are dressed; and your choice in careers he would turn over in his grave." Dylan remarked.

Vanessa ignored the crack about their father, he was no more interested in her than her brother. It was only a matter of controlling and her making them look good and not embarrassed.

"Oh yes and that is a major problem for you isn't it me doing as you want?" she snapped.

Dylan played the tape with her dancing, Vanessa wasn't amused at all.

"You've been spying on me?" she demanded.

"Why are you working in a dump like that for, I could give you a job here?" Dylan asked.

Silence….

"Because I am happy with my job Dylan, look I left home to get away from this controlling crap. Now I am happy I have a job and a steady boyfriend; as a smile came to her face at the thought of Optimus.

"A boyfriend…..?" Dylan asked. "And who is this boyfriend…?"

Vanessa snorted back a laugh at that.

"Like I would tell you who I am serious about, so you can cause problems?" she demanded.

"You're my sister I care….." he started to say until she cut him off.

"No Dylan, you only care about yourself you are just like daddy all you care about is yourself and your clients." She remarked sourly. "Well I am telling you stay out of my life, I don't want you messing with my life." She snapped.

"That's a low blow even for you Vanessa, I do care now tell me about your boyfriend. Can I at least meet him?" Dylan asked.

"Why…. So you can judge him?" Vanessa demanded.

"Vanessa at least invite me to dinner so I can meet him, I would like to meet my little sister's boyfriend at least; will you grant me that?" Dylan asked.

Vanessa merely shrugged at that.

"Will you behave?" she demanded.

"Cross my heart and hope to die…" Dylan said with a look that tried to show he was at least trying to follow what she was asking.

"Alright, but only if you do not embarrass him or me Dylan…" She remarked.

Dylan almost laughed at her ridiculous remark, but he let it pass he would see for himself how stable this boyfriend was or not.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OC Vanessa

Deception

Chapter 5

Vanessa had contacted Optimus and told him about the dinner; and for the most part he was okay with it. However telling Optimus about the dinner was one thing getting through the dinner with her brother was another.

Vanessa bit her bottom lip, while she spoke to Optimus on the cell phone. Wheeljack had created a special way for her to contact him, when she needed to reach him.

"Vanessa it will be fine, however I do not like the idea of his employees hitting you that is not right." Optimus growled.

"I didn't like it either trust me and I told him off about it." Vanessa said.

Silence…..

"Well perhaps I will give my opinion as well would you have any objections to that my dear?" he asked her.

"Like I am going to argue with my sexy bot whose like massively big. There is one problem will you be able to pull off eating in front of him with your holoform?" she asked.

Optimus chuckled, his voice wrapping around her and holding her prisoner.

"Yes I can fool anyone my dear he will assume I am human…" Optimus said as Vanessa smiled to herself.

"What time am I expected for dinner?" he asked.

"Is five okay?" she asked.

"Indeed five it is…" Optimus replied. "I love you Vanessa."

"I love you too, Optimus." She replied.

"I love you more…"

She smirked.

"I love you more…" she argued.

They always pulled this little game of who loved who more, it was a fun little teasing game. Optimus loved to tease her with it; it made him smile to himself as he did.

**(Dylan's work place)**

Dylan paced as Laserbeak watched him, Laserbeak found all humans irritating and Dylan Gould was on the top of that heap. He had alerted Soundwave about Vanessa, who alerted Megatron who was not happy about this development. If Dylan could not control his wayward sister then perhaps they could.

**(Later that night at Vanessa's)**

Dylan had told Laserbeak to stay put, he wanted no interruptions while he visited with his sister and her boyfriend. Optimus was already at Vanessa's when Dylan arrived, Optimus stood watching Dylan as Vanessa made the introductions.

"Orion this is my brother Dylan, Dylan this is my love of my life Orion Pax." She said her tone dripping with pure love.

Dylan and Optimus shook hands.

"Vanessa has told me a lot about you…" Optimus said.

He narrowed his eyes at Optimus.

"Funny she didn't tell me a thing about you until today." Dylan snapped.

"DYLAN…!" Vanessa yelled.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm sorry." He mumbled. "So, what is it that you do for a living Orion?" Dylan asked.

"I am in the military I lead a group soldiers who are like brothers to me." Orion said.

"Really that is interesting…" he said.

Optimus could tell by the tone Dylan was baiting him, but he wanted to discuss something else with this human.

"Why did you send those men after Vanessa; they were not nice at all and one of them hit her." Optimus growled.

Silence…

"Do you know what she does for a living, Orion?" Dylan demanded of Optimus.

"Yes, she works as a waitress, singer and dancer and…"

"And she embarrasses me by doing that!" Dylan roared.

Optimus' eyes flared dangerously.

"And how is it does she embarrass you exactly?" Optimus asked taking Dylan by surprise.

"What…..?" Dylan asked.

"I asked you how does she embarrass you? She does not take her coverings off, she does not act in a degrading manner so how does this affect you?" Optimus asked.

"Because she doesn't think that's why it embarrasses me, I am business which our father entrusted to me. It is a reflection toward me, when clients or anyone realize my little sister is acting like a slut." Dylan snapped.

Optimus' anger spun out of control then, he had heard enough from Dylan. Optimus took a fleeting glance at Vanessa her eyes holding tears, which threatened to spill any minute.

Optimus just lost it he rose to his feet, and slammed his hands against the table.

"That will be ENOUGH of that talk around me brother or no brother, if you want to be welcome around us you will never and I mean NEVER speak like that to Vanessa again. Do I make myself perfectly clear Dylan Gould?" Optimus demanded.

Dylan looked shocked, but he also looked impressed that Optimus had the guts to stand up to him to defend Vanessa. He laughed a little which only seemed to aggravate Optimus even more.

"I do not believe I said anything that required someone to laugh." Optimus snapped.

"You didn't Orion, I just find it amusing you stood up to me no one has ever done that before; I find that I…. enjoyed it." He looked at his sister his eyes changing to a softer expression. "I am sorry for what I called you, and I apologize for how you were treated before Vanessa." Dylan said.

Optimus was speechless, he was not sure if Dylan was serious or not but he would watch him careful for his human femme's sake.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Deception

Chapter 6

Optimus did not like Dylan, he might have apologized to Vanessa but there was something about him the Autobot leader did not trust or like. Dylan questioned him repeatedly concerning his relationship with Vanessa, what his intentions were if he planned on living with her or marrying her.

Optimus didn't know what he and Vanessa would end up doing, he wanted her always. She wasn't Cybertronian, that was true and her lifespan would be much shorter than his unless he were to perish in battle.

He wished there was a way to change her into a Cybertronian, he really did.

He loved Vanessa with all his spark; and being apart tore him apart at times.

**(Dylan's place where he lived)**

Laserbeak stared with hatred shining in his red optics at Dylan, he was waiting for an answer to his question which in fact he never got.

"Has your sister seen the light and changed her attitude or do we have to step in?" Laserbeak asked.

Dylan glared at the winged Con when he said that.

"She's fine, but she is in love with this military guy and I find he is quite stable. Anyone who can stand up to me and not freeze or back down is fine with me." He said as Laserbeak made a rude sound. "What is it now?" Dylan asked.

Silence…

Dylan knew it was having a private commlink most probably with Soundwave.

"Well….?" Dylan demanded.

"We shall check into his background and make sure he is not a NEST soldier…" Laserbeak remarked.

Silence….

Dylan knew what that meant his sister would freak out about invasion of privacy; and it would sever any hope of trying to patch their already festering sister and brother bond.

He couldn't allow that….Not now.

Silence…..

"What is his name?" Laserbeak demanded.

"Dino Valentine…" Dylan said as Laserbeak narrowed his optics and scanned the name.

When he learned the name referred to a non-existing human , who would not fit the military profile he knew Dylan Gould was lying. He smirked and watched as Dylan headed off to his bed chambers.

"Recharge well human betrayer, I shall tell my master all about your treachery." Laserbeak snarled as he disappeared.

**(Autobot base)**

Optimus was watching his two frontliner's sparring; and as he did a smile touched his lip plates. Sideswipe and his brother Sunstreaker were loyal to him, but they were also all business on the battlefield. They were deadly warriors, and wouldn't hesitate to offline any Con.

He sighed, he had to think of a way to try and make Vanessa into a Cybertronian, he had to he loved her and wanted her always. He had to speak to Wheeljack and Ratchet maybe between the two of them they can come up with a solution for him.

He hoped so anyway…


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Deception

Chapter 7

**(One month has passed – Normal POV)**

Vanessa was being picked up by Optimus; he had told her he had a wonderful surprise for her at the base. He had only told her that it was something to help them be together forever and not separated by their species.

Vanessa saw him pull up and ran down to meet him, she ran into his holoform's arms. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmmm what was that for?" he asked.

"I know what the surprise is…." She said with excitement mounting in her voice.

Silence…..

"You do…?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You've found a way to make me Cybertronian, haven't you?" she asked.

"It's a surprise Vanessa…" Optimus chuckled.

"So….. I will act surprised tell me pleaseeeeee." She begged.

"It's a surprise sweetspark you have to wait until we get to the base." He said as she swatted his arm.

He tilted his head at her. "What was that for?" he asked with a smirk.

"Your being such a flamed brat…." She mused as he picked her bridal style plopping her into his vehicle form.

"I am going to stop somewhere and punish you big time, you called me a flamed brat…Flamed brat indeed that calls for my mate to be punished big time." Optimus said glancing at her with a serious look.

Vanessa laughed, but then got serious. "Oh no, the infamous Optimus Prime is angry, what am I going to do?" she giggled as Optimus merely glanced at her trying to remain serious, but starting to fail slightly.

"Yuck it up little femme…." He remarked as moved closer to him and kissed him.

"I love you Orion…" she said.

"I love you too Vanessa, but you're still in trouble." Optimus replied.

Vanessa had no idea just how much trouble she was going to be in, because Laserbeak had followed them and knew exactly who her steady boyfriend was.

He headed back where Soundwave was, and he left nothing out.

"So, she is with Optimus Prime find that human ally and bring him here." Soundwave ordered.

"Right away master…" Laserbeak said as he flew off.

Laserbeak didn't tell Dylan absolutely anything why he was being summoned Dylan however didn't like being summoned like some parasite or messenger boy.

However when Dylan saw Soundwave and Barricade waiting there for him, he got a little anxious then.

"What is going on I was in the middle of a business meeting, why couldn't Laserbeak just tell me this at the building?" Dylan demanded.

Silence….

"Watch that smart mouth human…" Soundwave ordered.

Silence…..

"Forgive me, how may I be of service to you today?" he asked.

"Do you know who your sister is dating?" Soundwave asked.

Dylan sighed, and then looked at the Con. "Look yes I lied about his name, she loves him. Our relationship is not on the best grounds and if she knows my business partners are checking up on her boyfriend I am going to catch hell for it." He said.

Soundwave moved closer and asked his question once more. "Do you know his name?"

"Yes it's Orion Pax, but I sort of like the guy he has the guts to stand up to me." Dylan said. "Plus my sister is happy…"

"She is to cease all communication with him at once or else…" Soundwave ordered.

"What why?" Dylan asked.

"She is dating Optimus Prime….." Soundwave snarled.

Silence….

"Wait she said his name was Orion Pax…" Dylan said.

"That is his old designation before he became Optimus Prime…" Barricade said.

Silence…..

"My sister is dating OPTIMUS PRIME!" Dylan yelled in an uproar of anger. "Oh hell no…."

_Dylan thought to himself could his life get anymore complicated…_


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Deception

Chapter 8

Dylan was not a happy camper not by a long shot, oh how could his sister do this to him? Oh he knew some heads were going to roll preferably not his though, he liked his body intact he really did.

However what he wanted or liked had no bearing on what actually transpired, he knew that and everyone else around him as well. There were times when he hated his father and his clients, but he was stuck with them no matter what.

**(Autobot base)**

Ratchet looked at Ironhide and sighed. "I don't know how to tell Prime my idea won't work, and he is on his way with Vanessa." Ratchet mumbled.

"We'll find a way doc and Wheeljack can help, isn't that right Wheeljack?" Ironhide asked the inventor who nodded.

"Yes of course I will get right on it, we all want to see Optimus happy." Wheeljack replied.

Ratchet shook his helm and sighed, Optimus was counting on him and he had let him down…

**(Where Optimus and Vanessa are)**

Optimus was in his bipedal form, while Vanessa sat perched on his chest plates running her hands over his window shield. She wanted to give him something special, he had used his holoform and they had kissed and hugged among other things. But she wanted to give him something else, she wanted to touch his spark and make him really writhe in pleasure.

Cybertronians couldn't make love like humans, so it was difficult but he could still make her head spin. She for the most part could drive him crazy too, but she wanted to do more for him… much more.

She glanced up, he was leaning back against the one tree his optics offline resting and snoring. She smirked and gently ran her hands over his wind shield, she saw out of instinct the chest plates opened. She smiled, and gently eased her body down into her mate's chest cavity.

She saw his spark glowing brightly the humming sounds and crackling noises made her smile. One by one single tendrils broke apart from his main spark; they investigated the human femme and immediately knew she belonged. She belonged to their master, she was his other half and they welcomed her.

She caressed his spark chamber, she felt him move slightly. She slid her hands over his chamber and bent down kissing his spark chamber.

Optimus onlined pleasure warming up and slamming his every circuit, he looked around groggily for Vanessa and realized where she was.

"…..Vanessa…?" he whispered until he felt her tongue on his spark chamber.

"Oh Primus help me… Oh no never mind…" he mumbled as incoherent thoughts and words rumbled out of him. "Oh yes, please Vanessa…" he begged.

Vanessa for her part loved the feeling of having the spark tendrils wrapping around her body. They wrapped around her hands and arms, legs and waist and then traveled to her face making her smile.

It was then the spark tendrils slid up her blouse, and headed for her chest making her gasp. "Optimus….." she moaned softly.

Optimus had pretty much left the building by then. He was so much in love with Vanessa, and this contact with his spark on his real body. It was overwhelming every circuit in his body. He slid all the way down onto the ground, his body arching up in pure ecstasy now. "Vanessa…" he whispered.

He dug his fingers into the ground clawing at it, while his foot pedes dug into the dirt as well. His optics was bright purple by now with an underling of pink. He was so wired right now; he needed and wanted a systems overload. He started to click, chirp and purr, and inside of his chest cavity Vanessa heard his wild sounds.

However Optimus' spark slowly entered her chest and with a moan, she felt it wrap around her heart. Optimus felt it too he snarled in passion as he growled one word…"MINE…."

Vanessa had never felt such strong sensations before; she felt her body slid toward his main spark. She didn't stop to think if she shouldn't all she knew was she had to do it. Vanessa was pulled directly into Optimus' spark, where wave after wave of pleasure hit her.

"I love you Optimus…" she whispered and allowed the other spark tendrils to pull her deeper into his spark making not just herself scream in pleasure; but Optimus was beyond excited now.

He bellowed her name in love and need, his overload pushing and throwing him into stasis and a reboot.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Deception

Chapter 9

**(Autobot base)**

Optimus stood staring at his CMO his optics saddened by what he was just told, Ratchet couldn't change his mate into a Cybertronian. Optimus glanced over at Vanessa who was talking with Sam, Mikaela and Colonel Lennox, his spark was heavy and he slowly walked away to collect his thoughts. What would he tell Vanessa, she was just as excited as he was; and now their dreams were shattered?

**(Where Dylan was)**

Dylan had tried to think of ways to split up Optimus and his sister; but his main concern was what would happen if his sister learned what he was up too, how would she react?

He figured their back up plan would make the difference, so he wouldn't have to say or do anything. He would be in the clear to do whatever he needed to do to make his sister feel better in the likely hood her relationship with Optimus Prime went sour.

Suddenly he wasn't as gloomy as he was before hand, there was a plan afoot.

**(Several weeks have passed since Optimus learned Vanessa couldn't be changed)**

Optimus was in a foul mood after returning from a mission, he had learned the humans had lied to him. Thus he was bitter, angry and he also hadn't been in Vanessa's arms in weeks, he needed her. However the humans needed to be addressed first before he could do anything with his mate.

When he did speak with that awful human Charlotte Mearing, she was cold and condescending and it just made his mood more heated and bitter.

However he had learned about the Ark and its captain, so he and Ratchet had taken the Xanthium to the moon. Once there they had found Optimus' mentor Sentinel Prime and the five pillars he was protecting. They brought him and the pillars back to Earth and Optimus had revived him using the Matrix of leadership. He and Sentinel had gone off alone to talk, it was there Sentinel learned about Vanessa.

"You have bonded young warrior, who is the lucky Cybertronian?" Sentinel asked.

"I am not bonded to a Cybertronian Sentinel, I am bonded to a human femme her name is Vanessa…." Optimus started to say, until Sentinel became enraged by this.

"You mated with one of these organics what has gotten into you?" Sentinel snarled as Optimus confused by his reaction tried to explain his reasons behind it.

"She pleases me greatly and I love her I will not be swayed from how I feel Sentinel not by YOU not by anyone." Optimus growled as he turned and transformed leaving Sentinel a little on the shocked side.

Optimus headed for the one who understood him and loved without any reserves or anything he went to his Vanessa.

**(Vanessa's home)**

Vanessa laid in Optimus' servos she listened to his troubles and let him finish, and then she heard the sigh and pain in his voice. "I do not understand his behavior nor do I understand the humans they lied to me. If there is one thing I do not like it is deceit, it happened with my brother and I just find it irritating." Optimus remarked as his servos tightened around Vanessa who welcomed it.

"I am sorry you have to deal with this crap Orion….. It's not fair not at all…" she said as she leaned in and kissed his lip plates making him smile.

"Mine…." He growled as he pulled her on top of him with a snarl. "You belong to ME…." He snarled.

Vanessa smiled and strengthened their kiss, she loved Optimus Prime with a passion, and he kept her going his love and soul were part of her for now and forever.

She ran her hand over his armor and the one ragged edge pinched slightly. She noticed the way his optics cut really dim and she realized he was getting a commlink, but it was the way his optics looked pained that suddenly scared her.

"What's wrong Optimus?" she asked when he was finished.

"Sentinel Prime has executed Mudflap and Skidz he tried to kill Ironhide they saved his life by giving theirs; he stole the pillars slag it he betrayed us!" Optimus roared pain curling round his spark. "I must go my love I have to try and stop him…" Optimus said.

"I love you and please be careful…" she whispered as he kissed her.

"I will I love you too my dear…." Optimus said as he kissed her once more and headed for the base.

Meanwhile Vanessa was inside her bedroom staring in fear at her hand, which was now bleeding…bright blue energon.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Chapter 10

Vanessa stared at her hand, she realized it was energon but she wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew she had to get to Optimus and fast.

She ran to get her car keys, when there was a knock at her door. She wrapped her hand up, and tried to hide the blue energon as best as she could.

"Who is it?" she asked shakily.

She opened the door slowly and peered out seeing her angry brother. He pushed himself into her home his eyes flaring angrily; she looked at him trying to hide her hand.

"What is it with you and lying and holding secrets from me Vanessa; we used to be close." Dylan snapped.

"You're one to talk all you do is put daddy's clients first no matter what! I can never talk to you anymore, I wanted you to know about Orion I love him Dylan and he loves me. I don't care whether you approve or not, I am not some teenager I am a woman who can think for herself." Vanessa remarked bitterly.

Dylan laughed with a sneer at her then. "Oh really, did you know **your** boyfriend is an alien robot being?" Dylan demanded as she smirked.

"As a matter of fact I did know and I am fine with that…" she snapped.

"Well I'm not and neither are my clients…" Dylan said as Laserbeak watched from a safe distance sending recorded feed to Megatron and Soundwave.

"Your clients….? I don't give a rat's ass about your clients they can kiss my…." Dylan covered her mouth like lightning.

"Just STOP, your disobeying has cost me enough so you're coming with me." Dylan snarled as Vanessa pulled back.

"I am not going anywhere with you Dylan, I need to find Optimus right now." She said as he finally noticed she was hiding her hand from him.

"What's wrong with your hand….?" He asked.

"Nothing, just leave Dylan…" she growled.

Dylan grabbed her arm and saw for himself she was bleeding energon. His eyes flashed with worry, but then flashed to disgust.

"You're turning into one of those freaks all because you're screwing around with Optimus Prime!" Dylan yelled.

"Enough Dylan, I love him!" she shouted.

"He's a machine; he can't possibly love you…." Dylan snarled as she punched her brother in the face.

**(Where Megatron and Soundwave are watching)**

"It would seem our ally needs to be taught to respect though his sister seems to respect Optimus Prime." Soundwave said.

Megatron remained silent; he realized his brother's human mate really did respect his brother. It also proved that he might have been wrong about a few things.

Megatron glanced at the monitor once more, when he heard Vanessa's voice.

"You're a monster, you're turning into daddy and I couldn't stand him either. I wanted to love him God help me but I want him to care; and you all I ever did was try to please him and you! You're my only sibling, but does that matter to you no it doesn't and you want to know why Dylan? You are just like dad, I love Optimus and yes so what he is an alien being. He cares and want to know something else as much as his brother betrayed him and even killed him he still loves his brother and wishes his old brother to return. So do not tell me he is just a machine or isn't capable of love, because the only one I see not capable of love is you. Now if you please I am going to be with my mech." She snapped.

Dylan grabbed her arm his anger knowing no bounds now.

"Sorry Vanessa you are coming with me Sentinel has ordered it…" Dylan said.

"What…?" she demanded as she fought with him to escape.

She kneed her brother and when she went to try and get away; Dylan hit her. "Sorry Vanessa, but you have to listen one way or the other." Dylan said picking her up. "Just sorry it has to be this way…." Dylan said.

Megatron looked at the monitor and snarled. "Turn off the feed, I have seen enough…" Megatron said with a sneer. "Slagging human I knew he couldn't be trusted…" Megatron retorted.

"Now what Lord Megatron….?" Soundwave asked.

"We rally the Decepticons to team with my brother and the Autobots to stop Sentinel before it's too late. This is not the way to bring Cybertron back; I do not like this planet or its filthy insects that dwell on it. However there are a few on it that make it at least bearable, and that femme just proved there are some who can be trusted." Megatron said as they stopped dead at the commutation that Soundwave picked up.

"This just in we have received word that all US governments have decided not to back the Autobots any longer; they are being exiled off the planet and never allowed back." A newscaster replied.

Megatron's optics widened in horror as he realized what Sentinel was doing; as he prayed he wasn't too late to save his brother and his team.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Author note: Chapters are in order the first chapter is a preface so that is why the numbers don't match up inside with the chapters the site has listed.

Chapter 11

**(Autobot base)**

Charlotte Mearing watched with satisfaction as the Autobots packed up the equipment; Optimus walked to Colonel Lennox he needed to get to Vanessa. "Colonel I must find Vanessa please, I need to see her." Optimus replied, as Mearing walked up her eyes narrowed and filled with hate.

"No Optimus, you are not to go anywhere near her, you have been exiled from this planet. You and your team finish packing up your things, and then you will be going to your ship. The president wants you off the planet and never to return; do I make myself very clear." Mearing remarked.

Silence…

"Well…?" she demanded.

"Freedom is your choice, we will honor your wishes; but Vanessa is my mate and I love her; you could at least honor me the chance to say goodbye to her properly at least that much." Optimus replied his optics shining sadly.

"Fine whatever, Colonel go with him." She snapped as Optimus transformed and opened his door letting Lennox into his cab.

They had been driving awhile, when Optimus switched on his radio and his and Vanessa's song came on. It was a beautiful haunting love song called The Story; Lennox thought he felt Optimus shudder and he ran a hand over the Autobot's steering wheel. "Optimus…?" he asked.

"That song is our song Vanessa and I; it's our song and I cannot leave her I love her." Optimus said trying hard to remain from sounding sad but failing miserably at it.

"I am sorry Optimus…" Lennox said as Optimus remained silent what could he say to him?

**(Optimus' POV)**

I was normally so rational being a leader and Prime, well it was expected of me to do so; but I was losing too much too quickly. I just wasn't prepared to do so, and when Sentinel killed Skidz and Mudflap and stole the pillars I believed our human allies would side with us. I was wrong….. Sentinel made the demand for us to be exiled and our human allies quickly sided with him after his attempted murder of Ironhide and the murders of Mudflap and Skids.

Sunstreaker made several remarks about humans being fickle creatures not caring about us, I had wanted to believe our allies would side with us…..I was mistaken. I wanted Earth to be our new home, but again I was mistaken; we didn't belong here we were different and thought as monsters or war machines.

They ridiculed me when they learned about Vanessa and I; I wasn't able to love they all said I wasn't capable. Cybertronians feel more than humans could ever hope to love; we love deeply and eternality when one dies the other follows soon after.

We reached Vanessa's home and I used my holoform, but when I entered her home I found blood but energon blood with Vanessa's DNA mixed in it. That was impossible…She was turning into one of us?

But where was she where had she gone and then I caught his smell…. Dylan Guild her treacherous brother something happened here and she was with him against her will. I had to find her and soon….. I just had too…..

I walked out heading for my vehicle form and I caught sight of Colonel Lennox's expression; and I knew I wasn't going to like this not at all. "Is there a problem Colonel?" I asked.

"General Morshower is ordering you back not exceptions apparently The Wreckers have the ship ready, and he wants you gone now." Lennox told me.

I felt like someone had just shot my spark out, I was losing my mate and home all in one shot. So we are no longer of any use; because Sentinel flashes a lie about just getting supplies to save Cybertron; then they will leave and they buy it hook line and sinker.

"Vanessa needs me…." I whispered. "Please Colonel you have a mate and a sparkling; please help me…." I pleaded.

Silence….

"No, I can't I am sorry…" Lennox replied firmly if not harshly.

"Very well, will you give her something for me?" I asked, but he remained silent.

I sighed; I guess we really were unwelcome and unwanted on this planet after all…

_Oh Vanessa please wherever you are forgive me and know I love you._


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Chapter 12

**(Dylan's mansion- in one of his rooms)**

Vanessa had been laid on one of the beds her hand bandaged up and covered. She found she was locked in and couldn't get out she heard angry voices; and one of them sounded like Dylan's British girlfriend Carly Spencer.

Carly came into the room with a tray of food, she looked angry but not at her apparently at her brother. "I am sorry for what your brother is doing." Carly said, as she closed the door and sat in the chair.

Vanessa found she wasn't hungry she pushed the tray away, and just looked out the window tears rolled down her face. She sighed as she walked over toward the TV and switched it on, and she saw for herself what was happening to her mate and his Autobots.

Vanessa grabbed the dresser to steady herself, she would never see him again….. NO! She had to get to where they were leaving, she had nothing here anymore maybe she could go with them.

"Carly please I love him; I need to get to him please…" Vanessa whispered as tears ran down her face.

Silence…..

"Alright, come on…" Carly said. "I'll make sure the coast is clear and then you follow me okay?"Carly said.

Vanessa nodded.

"Okay, let's go…" Carly replied.

Vanessa smiled and went with Carly; Carly opened the door and motioned for Vanessa to follow. Carly saw Dylan's office door was shut, this was the perfect time to run and never look back. She grabbed Vanessa's hand and they hurried out the front door, Carly ran to her car Vanessa following her.

Carly started the engine. "Get in the back if the guards see you, we'll get busted." Carly ordered as Vanessa nodded and got in the backseat and got down onto the floor covering up.

Carly drove toward the gate, and as she figured he stopped her.

"Leaving so soon Ms. Spencer?" the guard asked shocked.

"No Frankie, I'll be back I want to head for the mall and pick up some unmentionables you know give Dylan a little fashion show of sorts." She said.

"Oh okay, sounds like a plan; drive careful we'll see you in a bit." He said.

"Sure enough, Frankie," She said as she pulled out onto the street sighing in relief.

**(Meanwhile in Dylan's mansion)**

Dylan went upstairs to check on his sister and Carly, only to find they were both gone. "Damn it…!" Dylan snarled as he ran back downstairs to find the holoforms of Sentinel, Skyquake and Dreadwing watching him.

"Is there a problem human?" Sentinel demanded.

"A slight problem my sister has taken off with my girlfriend and I am sure she is off to see _him_." Dylan snarled.

Silence…

"Who is this him…?" Sentinel demanded once more.

"Optimus Prime she is dating Optimus Prime…" Dylan mumbled.

"That won't matter even if she is trying to find him he and the rest of the Autobots will be long….. Long gone…." Skyquake said with slight laughter as Dreadwing chuckled slightly as well.

Sentinel shot them both an angry look; that was a sign for them to be quiet. They quickly composed themselves as the older Prime walked up toward Dylan his eyes flared in anger. "If _you_ cannot keep that wayward sister of yours in line, then perhaps _I_ can, human…" Sentinel remarked with just enough edge to give Dylan the idea he meant business.

"Alright… alright, I will do it…" Dylan retorted as he went back out the door to his car to drag his sister back to the mansion.

**(Where the Autobot ship is)**

Sam, Mikaela and Simmons were standing watching Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bumblebee getting ready to board the ship; Bumblebee waiting to talk to Sam.

Optimus Prime saw Sam walking up with Mikaela and Simmons; but no Vanessa his spark raced with confusion, fear and heartbreak; he had to tell her he had too. He looked down at Sam the human he owed his life too.

"You can't do this Optimus; you can't let them tell you what to do; they want you gone for a reason." Sam replied tears stinging his eyes.

Optimus looked up trying to scan the sea of humans for his mate, but if he was correct and her brother had her she would never make it here in time.

"Freedom is their right they wish us gone, so be it then we shall leave. It seems I have made a great miss error in judgment first with Sentinel Prime and then with the human race. We are not wanted here Sam; but you three with always be my friends always remember that." Optimus said as he hesitated and slowly opened his chest plates as several hecklers standing and watching made cruel remarks toward the Autobot leader.

"LEAVE ALREADY….!" One woman snapped.

"We don't want you here, we never did!" someone else yelled as Optimus ignored them.

"Shut the hell up!" Sam yelled.

"Make me kid…." The man growled as Optimus knelt down in front of Sam.

"Sam please, do not get in trouble on our account…" he whispered.

Silence…..

"Would you do something for me please Sam?" he asked.

"Of course name it…" Sam answered.

"Make sure Vanessa gets this box of things, there is a note inside and some things I want her to hold on too for me." Optimus asked.

"Okay I will…" Sam said as Mikaela choked back tears.

Optimus stood to his full height and looked at Sam and said. "I am sorry Sam; you may lose your faith in us but never in yourselves. I am sorry but the fight from now on will be yours, your governments have spoken." Optimus said he turned once more toward the humans standing and watching.

He scanned the faces hoping one last time to see her, but she was not there and his spark was raging wanting its other half and Optimus knew that his spark would break because she was gone.

"Orion…!" came a familiar voice making his spark soar.

"Vanessa….?" Optimus asked turning about his spark flaring at her voice.

Vanessa and Carly pushed passed the crowed as military soldiers in to stop the two females. "HALT… NOW!" one of them ordered.

Optimus' optics widened he moved fast as lightning bending down and snatching both human femmes. He put Carly down by Simmons, Sam and Mikaela; while he held Vanessa nuzzling her as he couldn't help but purr.

"….Mine…." he snarled playfully.

"I want to go with you please…" she begged.

Before Optimus could reply Lennox and Epps walked up, but it was clear they weren't going to mince words. "Optimus put her down, she can't go with you she's human." Lennox ordered.

"We're sorry…" Epps said.

Optimus looked at Vanessa his optics sad, his spark breaking now. Optimus didn't want to let her go not now not ever, he loved her so much.

"I do not want to let you go…" he whispered his voice breaking.

"Then don't take me with you please, I have nothing left here my life is with you." She begged as Optimus felt a single energon tear fall as his spark already knew the answer that was going to otherwise shatter them both.

"I cannot Vanessa without a ready means to turn you Cybertronian how would you survive the human body needs certain things to survive." Optimus said sadly as she felt her own eyes fill with tears.

Optimus lowered her to the ground; he wanted her oh how he wanted her. The hecklers in the background made nasty remarks to Vanessa who ignored them all she cared about was Optimus.

"I love you and I always will." Optimus whispered to her.

"I love you….." she answered as he turned and nodded to Sam walking toward the ship.

The ship took off within twenty minutes later, and the second it did a Cybertronian jet was seen flying up sending missiles at the Autobots ship seconds later the ship exploded into wild flames.

**"Optimus…...**" Vanessa screamed feeling their bond just stop suddenly like someone had ripped it away.

Mikaela put a hand over her mouth to stifle the scream, but the wild scared look on her face while tears ran down her face. Sam was too shocked to say a damn thing; Simmons was stunned as he turned to try to help Vanessa. She was pale and backing up holding the box of treasures from Optimus, as she turned and took off.

"VANESSA….!" Simmons yelled. "Come back…." Simmons said.

"Optimus is gone, he's gone…." She cried as turned away and when she did a huge metal claw grabbed her taking her away all they heard were her screams of fear….


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Chapter 13

There were screams and shouting amongst the chaotic actions from the humans, Sam tried to run after Vanessa to help her. But his own reactions to the loss of his friends were staggering, when Lennox and Epps tried to approach Sam lashed out violently at them.

"You bastards, you were supposed to be their allies and friends; and this…This is how you repay them sending them off to their deaths?" Sam shouted.

"It wasn't our call kid this came from higher up….." Lennox tried to say, but Sam wasn't interested any longer as he pushed past Lennox and Epps.

"Where are you going?" Epps demanded.

"I am doing what Optimus would want me to do…." Sam said.

"Which is…?" Epps asked.

Sam glanced back, I am going to save Optimus Prime's mate." Sam said as Carly quickly followed.

"I am helping…" she said as Mikaela still in shock merely slid to the ground in tears over the loss of her friends.

Sam glanced back at Mikaela seeing Graham helping her up. "Just watch her…." Sam remarked while Mikaela glanced up tears shining in her eyes realizing Sam had left her too.

"Sam…." Mikaela whispered.

"I'll be back just stay put…" Sam ordered getting into Carly's car with her.

Mikaela just stared in bitterness, but she would be kidding herself if she said she wasn't surprised. She and Sam seemed to be going nowhere fast, they hardly ever made love anymore, and he never really held her like he did before. He used to say little sweet things to her; he stopped doing that altogether now. She had thought his mood swings were from Bumblebee not being with them and constantly at the base. She knew differently now though, he didn't love her anymore; she was always called the school slut. She had been with Trent the school jock and he acted like she was his possession. Sam was different, he was sweet and now even he grew tired with her.

She was so busy lost in her own pain she hadn't heard anything Graham, Lennox or Epps said to her. She pulled away and blindly walked away not really knowing where she was going or caring. She lost her alien friends; she lost her boyfriend, everyone she cared about always left her at some point. She staggered and finally collapsed onto the ground sobbing, until Simmons walked over and checked on her. The hecklers who had made remarks to Optimus and Vanessa stared at Mikaela finally for the first time in their lives realized the impact the alien robots had on some people. The diverse crowd of people looked at each other; and then at Mikaela they were wrong and so wrong and now they had a feeling they would pay dearly for condemning the Autobots to their deaths.

**(Where Vanessa was)**

Vanessa slowly woke in a vehicle form, she looked around it seemed like some sort of weird truck of some sort. "Where am I and who are you?" she demanded.

Silence….

"Well….?" She asked.

"I am Megatron your mate's brother…" he said.

Vanessa felt ice cold terror run into her heart, and then she felt anger was he the reason Optimus and the Autobots were dead?

"You killed Orion you son of a …."Vanessa started to say until Megatron interrupted her.

"I did not kill my brother and his Autobot I am guessing that was Sentinel's handy work." Megatron replied. "I was trying to get to my brother to warn him and offer a truce to end this slagging war once and for all." Megatron said.

"Who shot the ship….?" She demanded.

"I am guessing it was either Skyquake or Dreadwing; Sentinel is insane he believes he can make stronger and better Cybertronians. But as of right now he lacks the power to do. He is trying to bring back Cybertron first on his list of things to do; then secondly he wishes to enslave the very insects of this world." Megatron said his tone sounding very nasty.

Silence…..

"If you don't like humans so much why save me?" Vanessa asked.

Silence…..

"My brother loved you and you loved and respected him; that was apparent in the video transmission from Laserbeak." Megatron said.

"And I should believe you why…?" she asked.

Megatron snorted at that. "In all honestly, I don't slagging care if you believe me I owe my brother this and I intend to… Primus help me I intend to help protect you. You are obviously different and of worth if Optimus loved you and merged with you." Megatron said. "I should have told him that….." Megatron snapped.

"Told him what….?"

"Nothing….." Megatron growled.

"Megatron tell me, please…." She asked.

"I just should have told him I did respect him, I just was…Oh slag it never mind." Megatron growled hating the emotional side that was bubbling up now.

Vanessa opened the decorated box and found the CD in a case; she really wanted to listen to the disk. "Can you play CD's….?" she asked.

"Yes…" he answered as she saw where he indicated placing the CD in the place it went.

She heard she and Optimus' song blare to life called 'The Story' and the second she heard she burst out into tears. Which only confused and infuriated Megatron; his holoform crackled to life and Megatron not knowing what to do put his hand on Vanessa's back patting her lightly.

"There….There…" Megatron mumbled as Vanessa didn't respond all she did was cry harder.

However, it had just dawned on Megatron he looked down at his brother's mate; and at first he thought his optics were playing tricks on him. However he moved is hand near her face as the tears fell from her eyes; she was crying energon.

He went to say something when she looked up Megatron was startled to find her eyes were glowing bright electric Autobot blue!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Chapter 14

**(Somewhere out in the Atlantic)**

Several Autobots poke their heads out of the water several of them being Ironhide, the Wreckers, Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker; Ratchet looked around. "Where is our leader?" Ratchet asked as they saw the water bubble and Optimus Prime emerge from the watery depths along with Mirage, Wheeljack, Jolt, Chromia, and Bumblebee.

"Right here old friend…." Optimus replied.

"I wish you'd stop that Optimus…." Ratchet mumbled.

"Stop what….?" Optimus said knowing exactly what the CMO was getting at.

"Referring to me as _old_…." Ratchet growled.

"Well ya are old ya old coot…." Wheelie snickered.

Silence…..

"Oh slag, did I say that out loud my bad…" Wheelie said.

"I have a wrench with _your_ name on it little bot…." Ratchet said as Wheelie glanced at Optimus.

"Save me please…" Wheelie whispered.

"We shall see little one…." Optimus replied softly.

"How did you know they would try that?" Jolt asked Optimus.

"Sentinel wanted us gone, and in order to accomplish that he needed us exiled." Optimus said as he saw three huge fireballs coming from the sky.

"Cybertronian signatures Optimus…." Ironhide said. "And Autobot as well…"

"Good we will need all the help we can get to battle Sentinel; I feel awful about blocking the bond with Vanessa." Optimus said.

"Ya had ta boss bot…" Wheelie said.

"Yea man, it was the only way." Brains answered.

Optimus shook his head and sighed.

"She will no doubt be in pain and with worry; I do not like doing that to her we are mates." Optimus said. "Will she even forgive me for doing that to her, she may leave me and well she should blocking a bond could cause her unimaginable pain. She does not deserve that not by any stretch of the imagination does she deserve that." Optimus replied as Ironhide moved closer to his friend and leader.

He put his servo on Optimus' shoulder armor, Optimus turned toward his weapons specialist. "She loves you; she will never leave you my friend…" Hide said as Optimus nodded.

"I hope you are right dear friend." Optimus said as Ratchet grumbled.

"Of course he is called dear friend, while I am called old friend." Ratchet mumbled as Optimus looked at Ratchet. "What….?" He demanded.

"You are my dear friend too Ratchet… Now let us round up our new Autobot arrivals stop Sentinel…" Optimus said as they made their way to land.

Once they made it to land they transformed and headed for the location they tracked the arrivals to. Optimus was overjoyed to see his old friend Ultra Magnus had arrived, along with Prowl and Grimlock the leader of the Dinobots.

Grimlock walked up to Optimus. "Me Grimlock happy to see Autobot leader Optimus Prime…"

"It is good to see you too Grimlock…" Optimus said as he went to Prowl. "It is good to see you Prowl, how are you?" Optimus asked.

"I am functional, it's hard without Jazz I felt when his spark was extinguished and it was painful and agonizing." Prowl said as he looked at his leader and Prime and bowed. "I am glad I found you sir…" he replied.

Optimus nodded, and turned toward Ultra Magnus and the two hugged. "Welcome dear friend…" Optimus said as Magnus clasped his hand hard.

"It's good to finally be here with you and the team…" Magnus said.

"Yes dear friend we must fill everyone in on our current situation we are dealing with." Optimus said as he explained the whole story of what is going on with Sentinel Prime.

The others were shocked to say the least that Sentinel Prime had gone bad, and that he tried to have them assassinated by Dreadwing and Skyquake. They also learned that Skidz and Mudflap sacrificed their lives for Ironhide's; and that in Optimus' optics made them true heroes giving their lives to save that of their friend and fellow Autobot.

Optimus told Magnus about Vanessa as well, Magnus smirked and punched Optimus in the servo. "So you even have a way with human femmes too, you always were a horndog." Magnus laughed as Optimus shook his helm.

"You're here what a few Earth minutes and you already know their slang?" Optimus chuckled as he returned the punch on Magnus' blue and white armor.

"Internet is very helpful…." He said with a laugh.

Optimus shook his helm in defeat with a smile. "Okay let us find you and Prowl a vehicle form." Optimus said.

Prowl chose a police motorcycle; while Magnus chose a 2001 Kenworth W900. Grimlock of course could not transform into a vehicle so they had to figure out how to approach the situation without alerting Sentinel to them being very much alive and ready for payback.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Chapter 15

Starscream took off with Sam and Carly, but he also tried to reassure Sam he was not going to hurt him. Sam of course did not believe him, which frustrated said seeker to no end.

"I am not going to harm you Megatron ordered me to find you, he has Optimus' mate and is trying to protect her from Sentinel. Sentinel was the one behind Optimus and his Autobots termination not us." Starscream said.

Silence…..

"Why should I believe you Starscream…?" Sam demanded.

"Look Megatron had every intention of asking Optimus for a truce before this had happened." Starscream explained. "Only we were too late Sentinel already made a move against Optimus from the beginning."

Sam didn't know what to make of Starscream right now; he looked at Carly who merely shrugged.

"Alright I will go along with this for now, but the first sign of trouble from you and I'll…." Sam started to say.

"You'll what…?" Starscream mused.

"I don't know I am thinking about it still…" Sam said.

"Yes right, don't strain your brain human…" Starscream said.

Sam rolled his eyes in frustration; oh this was going to be a long flight.

**(Where the Autobots are)**

One of the Autobots scouting ahead had learned startling news bringing it to his leader about Vanessa and Sam both. Optimus was too shocked for words his brother was protecting his mate…. But why what was in it for him? Starscream had picked up Sam and some human femme by the name of Carly and what of Mikaela?

Ironhide growled at the mention of Sam being with another femme besides Mikaela. "What is with that human of ours?" Ironhide grumbled.

"I would like to know why my brother is all of a sudden helping my femme, we've got to find them and set the record straight and quickly." Optimus said.

They transformed and followed the Autobot who was leading them to Megatron and his Decepticons. Optimus let his bond slip and removed the block; he needed to reassure his mate. He could feel her pain and it saddened him greatly.

**(Where Vanessa, Megatron and the Cons were)**

Vanessa was silent, until she felt the fires flare. She felt Optimus and he was alive and coming home to her. She gasped as tears filled her eyes; Megatron glanced down as he too felt something from his brother bond with Optimus.

"He's alive, oh thank God he's alive…." She cried putting her hand over her pounding chest.

"How is that possible….?" Megatron asked stunned.

"I don't care Megatron all I know my Orion is alive and coming home to me." Vanessa cried as the other Decepticons looked at her and then to Megatron who was just as dumb struck.

However if there was one bot who would crawl on his hands and knees to get to his true love; it would be his brother Optimus. Megatron glanced up seeing his second in command arriving with Samuel James Witwicky and his mate. However he was shocked to find another femme with him, he wondered if Starscream had grabbed the wrong femme at first.

"Samuel James Witwicky I am not going to harm you, who is this with him I specifically said bring his mate too." Megatron remarked.

"She was with him I don't know she was a femme; they all look alike to me anymore." Starscream remarked making Megatron snarl.

"Boy, where is your mate, who is this?" Megatron asked.

"His new girlfriend my name is Carly…" she said his voice sounding different, and a quick scan on the Net revealed she was a British femme.

Megatron didn't understand humans; they were definitely not like Cybertronians that was for sure. It was then Megatron heard the multiple sounds of engines and turned to find Optimus with the Autobots approaching him and his Decepticons.

Vanessa didn't hesitate she ran toward the semi as he transformed putting his hand down allowing his mate to climb on. Optimus felt his spark hammering in its chamber, racing wildly happy to feel her once more.

"Vanessa please forgive me I had to block the bond, it had to look like we perished to fool Sentinel and Megatron." Optimus said his optics landing on his brother.

"I was not a part of this I wanted a truce with you as I tried to explain to your femme." Megatron said.

"Do you know what his actual plain is Megatron?" Optimus asked as he continued to nuzzle Vanessa.

"He wants to bring back Cybertron and enslave the humans, that much I know; but he also wants to create a stronger Cybertronian don't ask me how because that I do not know." Megatron said as Optimus started to purr.

"I missed you so badly; it felt like my heart was being ripped apart." Vanessa whispered.

"I know and please forgive me for putting you through that my dear." Optimus said.

Vanessa looked at him her eyes filling with tears, she didn't ever want to lose Optimus she loved him with all her heart and soul.

"Don't ever leave me Optimus I love you so much, it hurt so badly when I thought you were gone." She cried as he continued to nuzzle her.

"Never again my sweetspark never again, don't worry." He said as his purring continued to steadily grow louder.

"Optimus….." Megatron replied.

Silence…..

"What Megatron…?" Optimus asked.

"For Primus sake take Vanessa and go spend some time with her before your purring gets anymore louder." Megatron suggested.

"Very well we will be back, oh and watch out Grimlock will be here shortly." Optimus said transforming into his semi form all around Vanessa then driving off just a little deeper into the Con makeshift base.

Sam looked at the other Autobots and asked one simple question.

"Who's Grimlock…?" Sam asked as he heard loud stomping and snarling and growling.

Sam turned to see a giant Cybertronian T- Rex approaching, Sam let out a very unmanly scream as Grimlock roared loudly causing Sam to pass out cold.

Grimlock stopped and looked at the unconscious human namely Samuel James Witwicky. He tilted his head staring at the human; and laughed. "Me Grimlock scare tiny human creature; wake it up so me Grimlock can scare it again." Grimlock said as Ironhide walked up to Grimlock.

"You can't do that Grimlock no matter how hysterical it is." Ironhide replied trying to be serious.

"Me Grimlock want to know why?" Grimlock asked as he bent lower toward Sam. "Me Grimlock say tiny human creature smells." Grimlock said as Carly bent lower to try and wake Sam.

"You scared him….. Oh my Lord that is wicked…" she whispered.

However both Autobots and Decepticons found it a little amusing about Sam's little accident; Sam would definitely be teased when he woke up from both sides.

**(Where Optimus and Vanessa were)**

Optimus had Vanessa on his chest plates; she ran her tiny hands over his wind shield making the purring sound grow louder.

"I love you please don't leave me again, please..." she whispered as she kept running her hands all over him.

It was then he saw the energon falling from her eyes, he frowned and gently picked her up in his hand bringing her closer. "I love you so much, but when were you going to tell me you started leaking Energon?" he asked.

"It just started happening the morning you left to leave I had scratched my hand on your armor and it bled both my blood and energon." She said like it never bothered her.

"I must alert Ratchet of this immediately." he said as she climbed up to his face and kissed his lip plates making him moan. "But in a few klicks, it can wait I believe." He said returning the kiss.

His chest plates opened on their own accord, and she smiled and slid down into his chest cavity. She started right away with her magical hands touching his spark chamber making him whimper softly. He started to talk in his native language which made her smile to herself.

"I got you now Orion dear…" she said.

"You had me a long time ago love…" he whispered as he felt her slide her hands deep into his spark popping it making his body overload.

She loved popping his spark, she had watched him when his body tensed as his body started to overload. "I love you Vanessa…" He said softly as she smiled.

"I love you too Orion…" Vanessa whispered.

Within a few stray moments Optimus and Vanessa joined the others; while Megatron and Optimus brain stormed ideas. Sam had woken up finally deeply embarrassed about what Grimlock made him do in his shorts.

However it was Ironhide who glared at the boy with anger shining brightly in his optics. "Where is Mikaela boy…?" Ironhide demanded.

"I am not with her anymore…" Sam said as Vanessa narrowed her eyes at him.

"I doubt she knew that Sam, how could you run off with this girl just like that?" Vanessa asked angrily.

Carly's eyes narrowed, as she stood up and snapped right back at Vanessa. "He isn't with that trailer trash anymore, he is with me and I happen to be much classier than her." Carly spat as all the Autobots and even the Decepticons found they had no use for Sam's fickleness when it came to being with a mate.

"Mates on our planet mate for life Samuel…" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe remarked.

Sam shrugged and looked up at his hero Optimus Prime; who looked rather disappointed in Sam.

"What do you think Optimus….?" Sam asked.

Optimus shook his head slowly, and his optics shined brightly.

"Sam I would never _ever _think of replacing Vanessa with another; we have mated for life PERIOD end of discussion." Was all the Prime said as Sam glanced at all the Autobots.

Grimlock growled, and roared once more making Sam screamed once more. What is that…? No who is that…?" Sam demanded.

"Me Grimlock leader of Dinobots friend to Optimus Prime, Me Grimlock think you stupid human and smell funny." Grimlock said as Vanessa had to hold back laughing at Grimlock's awesomeness.

Grimlock walked over toward Optimus and locked at Vanessa. "Me Grimlock like Optimus Prime's mate…" he said as Vanessa blushed.

"Grimlock thank you, I like you also." She said as he nodded stomped away.

Sam looked at Grimlock and then looked at the Autobots and then the Cons. "What I can't believe this you all are mad because I have a new girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"Mikaela has been through everything with you, and you dare do this to her boy!" Ratchet snarled.

"She's been through thick and thin with you, she deserves better poor femme." Ironhide growled.

"Then you be with her…!" Sam shouted.

All the Autobots including Optimus knew Ironhide had liked Mikaela; but he didn't and wouldn't do anything about it because she was with Sam.

But now…..? Now he was could approach the human femme who made his spark dance and pulse with need.

"Don't mind if I do boy….." Ironhide growled as he looked at his leader.

"Go find her get her out of harm's way…." Optimus replied.

Sam looked at Ironhide shock and disgust in his eyes. "You got to be kidding me you're a robot and she's a human!" Sam exclaimed as all optics went to him. "I didn't mean that remark to you Optimus I honestly didn't." Sam stammered.

"Who are you kidding Sam, you sound more and more like my brother? So what is your attitude now; they are good enough to save you and this world but not good enough to love humans?" Vanessa demanded as Carly even took note of the fire in Vanessa's eyes and how they turned electric blue with anger.

"What is wrong with your eyes…?" Carly asked.

Silence…..

"See you mess with them and you turn into them….FREAKS!" Carly retorted snidely with a sneer; Vanessa had heard all she was going to hear.

Before Optimus could stop her Vanessa had climbed down and she was on Carly in a heartbeat. She sent a wild punch connecting with the blonde's nose breaking it.

"HEY….!" Sam growled.

"She had it coming get her out of my face Sam, or so help me I will rip her hair out of her head! No one talks about Optimus that way get her out of my sight!" Vanessa ordered as Sam and Carly took off away from them.

Autobot and Decepticon alike looked impressed with Vanessa; she protected and defended Optimus' good name. Optimus looked deeply moved and even Megatron had to admit Vanessa was quite the human.

"Okay Autobots and Decepticons, we share a common foe who we must take down….." Optimus said as Megatron walked in front of Optimus and held his servo out toward his brother.

"Truce and an end to this blasted war once and for all." Megatron replied.

"Truce….."Optimus said.

"Now let's go kick some major aft…!" Megatron shouted.

Optimus nodded to Ironhide, who transformed and took off searching for Mikaela Banes.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Chapter 16

Sam and Carly got back into her Carly; which Starscream had put on the ground. Carly was fuming she had never been so mortified in all her life; when Vanessa punched her in her nose. She knew it was broken and she was beyond angry. Sam wanted to drive Carly's car to the hospital, so they could look at her nose. She declined in a heartbeat wanting no doctors to be involved.

"Ahhh that girl…! She's is just like those _things_!" she roared.

Sam glanced over at Carly; he wasn't really sure what to say to her. She turned to find him looking at her, and she bristled at the look he gave her.

"What….!" She demanded.

"Nothing Carly….." he said.

"Optimus Prime is to blame for this; you let him talk you into getting involved with his stupid race of freaks and _you_ fell for It." she snapped.

"Carly calm down….!" Sam ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled.

Sam merely looked at Carly; he should have found it strange that being her nose was broken, why it didn't bleed. However Sam could be rather dense sometimes, however this time it wasn't in anyone's best interest for him to be dense.

**(Where Mikaela was)**

Mikaela was sitting away from everyone as tears ran down her face, her makeup smearing down her face. She was losing everyone she loved first her father dying, then her Autobot friends and now Sam. She felt the ground tremble and she realized someone had approached her.

"You will do insect Sentinel is in need of some human drones to do his bidding to help bring Cybertron through." Skyquake snarled.

Mikaela spun around seeing one of the ones responsible for killing her friends, she didn't care what happened to her but she wasn't helping that blowhard Sentinel.

"Tell Sentinel to blow it out his ass, I am not helping him." She snarled as her old fight returned.

"Sentinel has a legion of drones at his beck and call; and he took out the only ones capable of stopping him." Skyquake remarked.

"Do not presume to make matters worse for yourself insect." Skyquake remarked. "NOW MOVE…."

"I said _no_!" she yelled.

Skyquake growled and went to grab her.

"Touch her and die…!" a familiar voice said firmly.

"IRONHIDE….!" Mikaela exclaimed.

Ironhide never took his optics off Skyquake, Mikaela realized that and she ran out of harm's way.

"How are you alive…?" he demanded.

"Our leader is smart and figured out Sentinel's game…" Ironhide snarled his cannons warming up in anger. "Did he hurt you Mikaela?" Hide asked.

"No I am okay?" she answered.

Ironhide and Skyquake fired at each other, and Ironhide plunged his fist into Skyquake's face plates. Then he sent a while punch into his chest, and then let his precious cannons leftie and rightie finish off Skyquake.

"Nice going Hide…" Mikaela said. "I am so glad you are alive, I was so worried." She said as tears once more stung her eyes.

Ironhide reached down and plucked her up from the ground and held her in his hand. She walked up to his face plates snuggling there as she cried once more.

"He left me… with that blonde bimbo…" she replied.

"You deserve better Mikaela…" he said as he transformed all around her.

"Yeah right who would ever want me I am a cast away…" she said.

Silence….

"Someone who knows you are more than meets the eye a diamond in the rough." Hide said as she smiled sadly.

"So who is this hunk…?" she asked curling up on his seat.

Silence…

"It's me….." he said as she smiled closing her eyes running her hand on the seat.

She started to drift off and whispered. "I knew it…"

**(Where Dylan is)**

Dylan had found it strange Megatron, Soundwave and Laserbeak were no longer there. However what he really was upset about was his sister was nowhere to be seen. He had found out about the Autobots being destroyed, but he had also heard where she was screaming out in pain from it. He heard Megatron had grabbed her and took her away; but he wasn't sure what was going on. He found Sentinel held little disregard to him as well, and wouldn't answer his questions at all. He found that irritating to no end, but he almost…..almost found himself wondering if he should have stepped in and stopped the deaths of the Autobots.

Dylan started to walk away from he heard Sentinel chuckle slightly at him. "If I were you human I would strongly watch what you say to me…" Sentinel snarled.

"Where is my sister…?" Dylan demanded.

Sentinel glared at Dylan. "It would seem Megatron and his Decepticons have turned betrayers, he rescued your sister apparently to protect her as a last minute remembrance to his brother. I work my aft off to get our home back and this is the thanks I get for it." Sentinel snarled as Dylan suddenly realized what was going on. "And Carly how does she fit in with all this everyone let her leave with my sister; she had to have been seen by Skyquake and Dreadwing." Dylan asked.

Sentinel laughed once more; and it wasn't a nice laugh either it was quite evil.

"Well….?" Dylan demanded as Sentinel's head snapped up his optics flaring angrily.

"I do not have to answer to you human; I am a Prime you would do well to remember that." Sentinel snarled.

"I want to know what is going on with Carly and what she has to do with all this." Dylan demanded.

Silence…..

"Your Carly as you call her is not human, she is a pretender the real Carly was offlined months ago." Sentinel remarked as Dylan stared at Sentinel with disbelief shining in his eyes.

"But she feels human…." He started to say until he saw the look in Sentinel's optics.

"She is one of my best pretenders by all accounts she acts and feels human; until of course a human doctor or Cybertronian medic was to examine her of course." Sentinel explained. "It would seem right now she is with Samuel James Witwicky, she got him to break up with some other human named Mikaela Banes. She got him to leave and betray the Autobots, which reminds me apparently Optimus is smarter than I gave him credit for. They are alive; which means I will have to pack up the pillars for now and….." Sentinel stopped talking as he heard explosions outside.

He glanced down to find Optimus and not only the Autobots but Decepticons fighting together. He snarled and contacted his drones and Dreadwing calling for a swift retreat.

::::::…. We regroup far away from here, and I will have my revenge on Optimus by hitting him right at his spark with his femme…::::::

::::::…. Very well Sentinel …..::::::

The Bots and Cons had destroyed the pillars that were set up along with the master pillar; but what they didn't find was Sentinel and his lackeys.

**(With Sam)**

Sam was getting slightly edgy, he got to thinking something was just not right with Carly. Sam spun the car around while Carly looked up annoyed at him.

"What are you doing…?" she demanded.

"I am going back to help Optimus I may not want to be with Mikaela anymore; but I am still loyal to the Autobots." Sam said as he sped off to help his friends.

Carly snarled inwardly as he did, Sam drove into the heart of Chicago and found the Bots and Cons. He got out of the car and ran up to Optimus.

"Optimus please forgive me; I don't want to lose your friendship." Sam said as Optimus was about to say something when Dylan came running up.

"She's a pretender get away from her Sam…!" Dylan ordered as the Carly pretender smirked while her arm transformed into a sword; and she grabbed Sam and slammed the sword into his chest.

"Poor baby…" the pretender snarled as she tried to take off.

"SAMUEL…!" Optimus exclaimed as his back split apart and he grabbed his gun and fired destroying the pretender.

Ironhide pulled up with Mikaela, who stared in shock at Sam.

"…..Keala please, come here…" Sam whispered.

Mikaela walked slowly up to Sam and knelt by him. "….Forgive me for not being the right….. Boyfriend anymore….." Sam whispered as he coughed up blood he glanced at Ironhide. "…..Take care of her for me….. Ironhide be a better boyfriend to her than I was….Love ya boss bot….You were always my hero…." Sam whispered as he looked away his eyes slowly going closed.

Ironhide's holoform activated, as he went to Mikaela and pulled her into his servos. Optimus felt like someone had crushed his spark, Sam was his friend. He had saved his life twice; he was dragged into their war and learned to become a man and a soldier at such a young age.

"You will be missed Samuel very much." Optimus said softly as Lennox, Epps and Graham walked up to them.

"Optimus….." Lennox said.

Optimus barely even gave the Colonel a second glance; he was grieving for the loss of a true friend and comrade. Lennox, Epps and Graham had betrayed them; they were not true friends and allies.

"We know we were wrong and so do the governments and they wish to extend a welcome for you and the others to stay as our guests once more." Lennox said.

"Does it not matter Samuel gave his life for this cause?" Optimus demanded.

Lennox glanced down at Sam's still body. "We can give him special funeral arrangements if you like?" Lennox asked with very little remorse, as Optimus narrowed his optics.

"We would like these arrangements made right away Colonel Lennox…." Optimus said as he held onto Vanessa nuzzling her and purring.

Life was just too precious to Optimus, he would bring Sentinel to justice for what he did and what he was doing. He just wanted to live in peace in happiness with his femme and comrades without the threat of sudden impact.

Grimlock stomped up sensing his leader's distress; and he growled at the three human soldiers who damn near screamed when they saw the Cybertronian T-rex.

"Me Grimlock want to know who offlined funny smelling human?" Grimlock asked as the three soldiers stepped aside not wanting to anger Grimlock.

"Oh crud, I think I just wet my shorts…." Epps mumbled.

"Right along with ya buddy right along with ya." Lennox said.

"Me Grimlock think that is natural pastime here on Earth not right…" Grimlock mumbled. "Not right at all."

Naturally the three soldiers agreed not wanting any trouble from Grimlock, who merely tilted his head in frustration with the strange creatures that roamed their new home.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Chapter 17

**(Several weeks after Sam's funeral)**

Ratchet had been running several tests on Vanessa; and had come up with the same conclusions. She had picked up readings however slight of Cybertronian reading; which he figured came from being in contact with Optimus' spark.

Ratchet wasn't sure if she would ever turn into one of them, but he figured she would live as long as them. Because her heart was changing into a Cybertronian spark even though she wouldn't have the metal body, did that bother Optimus?

Optimus loved her no matter what she was human or Cybertronian, but she at least would live longer now that pleased him greatly.

He prayed that Sentinel would not be a danger to his family, but knew deep down in his spark. He knew he would be and he would be on alert; until he stopped the threat of chaos and evil of Sentinel Prime with his brother by his side.

However in the back of his processers he continued to think about what his ancestors had said to him when he perished in the forest battle about a future prime that would rule with him. It confused him, but realized they would keep him in the loop when need be…..

Vanessa woke from a troubling dream she looked to find Optimus was not recharging next to her side. "Hmmm, where is he?" she asked herself as she trudged from her and Optimus' quarters to the rec room, his office and finally she walked outside heading for seats on the side and sat down. She saw them all playing basketball they looked like they were having fun even Megatron and Starscream were playing. Vanessa's eyes caught sight of Sarah and Annabelle and her eyes lit up. She loved Annabelle. Sarah walked over and let her hold Annabelle she could sense the young woman loved Annabelle and she was so good with her.

"Annabelle likes you." Sarah said.

"I like her too." Vanessa said.

"You're very good with children." Sarah said.

Vanessa smiled, but sadly.

"Thanks Sarah." Vanessa whispered as Sarah glanced over at Optimus playing basketball in his holoform with Ironhide, Ratchet, Will and Epps along with Starscream and Megatron.

"Can I ask you something?" Sarah asked.

"Sure what is it?" Vanessa asked.

"Are you truly happy with Optimus?" she asked as Vanessa glanced up shocked at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just your so good with children and you can't have children with him he is a robot and can't give you what every normal woman craves." Sarah said as Optimus glanced over at her and smiled at her.

Vanessa smiled sadly back and Optimus suddenly felt something was wrong. He constantly feared his human love would leave him; because he was not human and he sometimes didn't understand things like a human would. But she had always been patient with him in the end however he hoped their differences wouldn't separate them in the end. Optimus knew she loved him not just by showing him with her heart but with her soul. But still something seemed a little different with her lately especially when Sarah Lennox and Annabelle Lennox were near her. He was distracted and when the ball was put into play. It hit Optimus in the head but it didn't really faze him.

Sarah noticed Vanessa hadn't answered her yet.

"I'm happy Sarah why would you ask that?" she asked.

"I was just checking is all." she said as Vanessa smiled sadly giving Annabelle back over to Sarah.

Vanessa got up and headed back into the base; while Sarah wondered if she did something wrong to upset Vanessa. Optimus frowned as he headed toward the base to find Vanessa. The others watched as he followed her inside needing to hold her somehow sensing something was dreadfully wrong with his mate.

"Vanessa?" Optimus whispered as she stopped but didn't turn around.

He slid his arms around her but when she turned around her eyes were filled with unshed tears. He felt his spark jump as he watched her. He touched her face slowly he suddenly had an awful feeling creep inside his spark.

"Optimus, we need to talk I never noticed until Sarah walked over with Annabelle and brought it up. I mean I knew I had to make sacrifices but I don't know if this sacrifice is worth sacrificing being with you. We can't have children ever and…I want children…..If I stay with you I can't have children." she said as he made a sad robotic sound she had never heard before and lowered his head. "I am so sorry, Optimus…..but this won't work." she whispered as Ratchet and Ironhide walked over just as their leader and friend broke down in silent pain not able to hide it any longer.

"So…. I am not wanted or loved any longer I have outlived any kind of usefulness in your life?" he asked in a shaky tone as his gears shifted and moved inside his body. "I am dysfunctional in your eyes?" he asked. "Because I cannot help you make human sparklings? You no longer love me is this what you are telling me?" he asked.

He was trying so hard to understand where he went wrong. He was not human that's where he went wrong he thought silently. He could hide with his holoform all he wanted he could never take the place of true human in Vanessa's life and she deserved better. He was just a machine he could never give her a real life. He was kidding himself. He didn't belong in her life romantically as a friend maybe…. but as a mate never. He slowly let his holoform's arms release her from his hold he had on her waist. He slowly understood she wanted to be released from their bond she wanted to find a human love. He made another robotic sound an agonized sound tore from him as Megatron approached and saw the look on Optimus' face and knew his brother's spark was breaking. He realized his brother's mate had done something to truly break the Autobot leader's spark. However what Vanessa didn't know was Optimus truly loved her and his pain of losing her might kill the Autobot leader. "Very well, I release you from your vows to me you are free to bond with another." he said as she nodded.

She looked up into his eyes and saw only emptiness in his blue eyes pain; and emptiness she had put it there. She backed up seeing the pain burning in those eyes of his as she saw the displeased looks on Ironhide, Ratchet and even Megatron's expression mocked her. She bowed her head and not knowing what else to say.

"I am sorry, Optimus; so very sorry." she whispered as she looked away. "Goodbye Optimus; please be well." she said as she went running into the base to pack.

"Optimus…." Megatron said softly.

"She's right I had no business trying to make a relationship work with a human I hope you can make your relationship with Mikaela work Ironhide." Optimus said as Megatron suddenly had an urge to strangle Vanessa for hurting Optimus.

The whole time he watched her leave he was dying inside. He was not dysfunctional or was he? He wanted to chase after her and make her see he wasn't useless but the more he thought about it the more he knew he was. He was kidding himself trying to make a relationship with a human work. He knew his purpose and that was plain and simple now. He would end Sentinel's rein of terror and die in battle and dying alone; as he was programmed to do. He was after all a machine and a cold tired machine at that. He had no place in a human woman's life not now not ever. He felt Ratchet's hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. He was mixed up he ached for her and he wanted her but he wanted her happy. He knew that she would never be happy with him not really after learning what she wanted and craved. She would never be satisfied with just simple spark and heart merges. Optimus barely heard the alarms going off he never heard or saw Sentinel's sneak attack, but he felt Sentinel's double blade go through him. It had ripped through Optimus' chest from the back. It sliced apart his spark extinguishing his life force. All he felt was an odd sense of release and a peace in his troubled soul as he finally was laid to rest from the terrible ache in his soul.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Chapter 18

Optimus jumped out of recharge his spark pulsating as he glanced down at the sleeping form beside him. Vanessa slept soundly by his side as he made a robotic sound and his gears ground slightly. "It was a dream oh thank Primus." he whispered as his intakes cycled chaotically and his gears moved and shifted as he felt Vanessa turn over and slide her hand into his holoform robot form's chest. Vanessa even in her sleep found his spark chamber with no problem; it amazed him completely making him smile sadly. "Oh Primus, Vanessa….." Optimus groaned.

Vanessa smiled, and then stretched. "Are you okay, Optimus?" she asked.

"Yes, It was only a nightmare I'll be okay." he said sighing heavily.

"Optimus….."

"Yes, my love." he replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." he replied his spark pulsating and leaping at her words.

She hated when he had nightmares Ratchet called them nightmares from the war. She on the other hand called them nightmares from Hell. Optimus was jarred from recharge and uptight from them for a while. She always knew how to help him however she would caress his spark to take his mind off his troubles. "Optimus isn't there anything Ratchet can do for you?" she asked as he watched her lovingly.

"My love, I worry about things and they tend to invade my processers at night." he replied.

"Such as?" she asked as she looked at him and opened his chest plates making him jump slightly.

"Fear…." he whispered.

"Of what?" she asked as she swirled her fingers near his spark chamber but never touching his spark.

Silence…..

"Optimus tell me….please." she said.

He sighed softly.

"I fear someday I'll lose you because I can't give you human sparklings." he said.

"Is that what this is about?" she asked as he nodded. "Optimus, I knew going into this relationship I would have to sacrifice some things." she said.

"You shouldn't have to." he said softly.

"Well we do things for love." she said grinning as his eyes shined brighter as she kissed his lips. "Hmm, does my bot want a spark merge before he debriefs his troops or not?" she asked in a playful mood as he was watching her.

"You're amazing, Vanessa." he whispered.

"And don't you forget it, buster!" she purred as he pulled her close kissing her with more force as his spark headed for her heart slowly dissolving into her chest driving human and robot closer into waves of pleasure.

"I will somehow think of a way to make your dream happen." he whispered as his spark moved all through her heart. "You're mine I will find a way." he whispered as a tear of Energon trailed down his face plates. "I will, Vanessa, I will I promise you." he said softly his voice trailing off as Vanessa held him tightly giving him so much love. "I've stolen your heart and I am not giving it back to you, Vanessa." he whispered as she smiled and ran her hand over his face. "Never….."

"Did you think I was going to give your spark back not happening, Optimus; you belong to me now." she said firmly as he smiled. "But please don't dwell on this baby issue, okay?" she asked.

"You are my world, Vanessa I must take care of you and your needs. Please let me try to think of a way to make your dream come true. Besides you would make a wonderful mother and I would someday love to be a mech creator." he said as his optics moved clicking as she caressed his face as she saw the love in his optics shining brightly making her gasp.

"Is it that important to you, Optimus?" she asked.

"Yes."

She was silent as she looked at him.

"Okay, if it means that much to you just don't obsess about it, okay?" she asked.

"If that is your wish….." Optimus said turning over taking her with him.

"Optimus….?"

"Yes…." he said his voice shaking slightly.

Vanessa slid her hands on his metal face caressing his face as his shining blue optics focused only on her. "You are not a robot Optimus; you're a sentient being who feels and loves. You mean the world to me; when I look into our optics. I see love, compassion, a caring gentle soul who can also be fierce, but who yearns for peace and acceptance in a world that truly doesn't deserve to have him. You have a caring soul Optimus and I love you with all I am. And yet you still think you don't belong when you do belong you're home… you are home where you belong." she whispered as her words fused Optimus once more and made his optics become dewy with moisture.

She did it again she knew his very thoughts she pushed all doubts and worry away. It was her special words that hit him sharply and his spark took over and she pulled him close and held him against her chest. She felt his spark enter her chest once more and swirl around her heart. She didn't care that this was his only way of expressing physical love to her. She didn't care about normal all she cared about was making Optimus feel loved and cherished.

"That's it, Optimus no more fear…. let it go." she whispered as she felt his spark fade in and out of her heart making her smile. "Let all the pain go Optimus just leave all the love in its wake…"

"I love you." was all he said softly.

"I love you, too." she whispered as the powerful spark and heart merge knocked the powerful Autobot leader offline into stasis to reboot his systems.

Vanessa held him close making sure all doubt and worry were thrown clear away from his drives and processors leaving only love and peace. She sat up and could see his true larger form that was on the huge bed was completely offline. The spark and heart merge had done its job. It relaxed him enough to throw his systems offline and keep him offline for awhile. She knew exactly how to take care of her bot she loved him and wanted him to be taken care of. "Sleep my love…" she said softly snuggling closer to her loving bot.

**(Hours later)**

Vanessa was sitting outside with Mikaela; and they were talking and laughing. Mikaela had quickly become one of Vanessa's best friends; she would do anything for her.

Ironhide watched Mikaela his own spark pulsating with such strong wonderful feelings for her. But Ironhide was no fool he knew Sentinel was still a threat and that meant the two human femmes were in danger. Ironhide heard he was approached by another, his leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime and Vanessa's bonded.

"They are getting along so well, aren't they?" Optimus asked as Ironhide smiled sadly something Optimus was quick to pick up on. "What's troubling you, Ironhide?" Optimus asked him as Megatron walked up.

"I'm worried about our femmes I am concerned that Sentinel will go after them; they are our mates after all." he said glancing at him. "He will come after you as well as me, Optimus." he added.

"He'll come after us all." Megatron said walking up. "You took half his best warriors and we defected to the Autobots side he'll want us all dead." Megatron said as his optics went to Optimus and Ironhide's mates who were still talking and away from the many optics watching them. "We will protect them don't worry." Megatron said to both Ironhide and Optimus.

"Let Sentinel come, we'll blow him and any new foes to kingdom come." Ironhide said as he saw the others approaching.

"Me Grimlock smash evil Prime pound into ground; there is only one prime Grimlock do follow Optimus Prime." The Dinobot leader snarled.

Optimus nodded.

"Thank you Grimlock…" Optimus replied as he looked back at Vanessa.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I was not going to let Sentinel take the best thing to ever happen to me away from me, this slagging war stole s much from me. It wasn't stealing my soul too; I got my brother back and other friends. We had a chance to end the turmoil on this planet, if we destroy Sentinel and all who followed him, this world had a chance to heal from this war.

"We must construct a perfect plan as a team; no one goes off half cocked after Sentinel." I said as I noticed my scout wasn't anywhere to be found.

I sighed, everyone took Samuel's death hard, but Bumblebee he had taken it the hardest. It was almost like he was bonded to Sam; my little scout was fading into his own little world of despair. He blamed himself for Sam's offlining, he was his guardian and he had failed him.

"Where is he…?" I asked.

"In vehicle form on the other side of the base….." Starscream said.

I sighed once more as I glanced over at Mikaela and Vanessa, they were deep in conversation. I smiled sadly, and turned to Ironhide he and I transformed heading to where Bumblebee was.

**(Where Bumblebee was – Normal POV)**

Bumblebee heard the vehicles pull up and the transformation, but he barely paid them any mind. He had failed his charge, his friend…..his brother.

"Bumblebee…?" Optimus said softly.

Bumblebee turned to look at his leader and adopted mech creator, Optimus was more of a mech creator than his true mech creator.

"I failed….." was all he said as Optimus pulled his scout into his servos; and hummed an old Cybertronian song; he used to hum to him when he was younger.

Bumblebee slowly tightened his hold on Optimus, while Ironhide watched as a smile touched the gruff weapons specialist lip plates. Bumblebee felt tears of energon slide down his face plates; he missed Sam and wanted him back.

**(Dreamscape World)**

Pretender Carly held that crazy look on her face as she ran through Sam once more, there was an unmanly scream as Sam opened his eyes and found himself facing the first primes once more.

"Took you guys long enough to bring me here, and why am I reliving when I was killed it's not something I wish to remember." Sam grumbled.

"Forgive us Samuel, your tasks are not finished the next part of your journey must be done in another form and as the son of a prime…Optimus Prime's son to be exact." Prima said as before he could finish Sam had passed out cold. "_That_ must be dealt with we cannot have him falling about like that most unbecoming." Prima remarked. "Primus help us….."

Sam finally opened his eyes…..

Energon levels….100% Functional

Weapons offlined… Not Functional

"Weapons offline…Why?" Sam asked.

Prima snorted….

"Do you really think we want you to maim one of us Samuel?" Prima remarked as Sam smirked.

"So I am gathering I get a cool name right?" Sam asked. "Let's see how about Samuel Prime…." Sam said as Prima rolled his optics.

"I am going to sit on you in a klick if you do not stop that…!" Prima yelled.

Silence…

Sam chuckled, and then stopped seeing the look on the older Prime's face plates.

"Sorry…." Sam said.

"The name Prime is a title not last name as humans would take names, you will be known as Flamebrat." Prima said as he glanced down at his Cybertronian body seeing the same color design as Optimus' Prime's. "You are his son and he will need you Sentinel will try many things to harm Optimus his mate and his family; you will be his second line so to speak." Prima said as Flamebrat nodded.

"Are you going to online my weapons Prima?" he asked.

"When you are heading safely to Earth and away from us, yes you will have your weapons activated then and only then." Prima said as Flamebrat chuckled.

"Aren't we funny…" he said with laughter.

"Yes, aren't we…? Oh and Flamebrat one more thing there is another you will be helping one who isn't a prime." Prima said.

"Who…?" Flamebrat asked.

"Your friend Bumblebee…" Prima said as he chuckled and with a wave of his hand sent Flamebrat on his journey through space to Earth.

"Good luck…." Prima whispered. "You're going to need it…"

"I heard that Prima…!" Flamebrat exclaimed as he shot through space.

**(On Earth with Optimus and Vanessa)**

Vanessa wrapped her arms around her body and shivered as Optimus glanced down at his bonded needing to protect her at any costs. "You're quiet, my dear." Optimus said.

"Sorry am just a little cold and distracted I guess." she said as she looked at Optimus.

She was worried about both of him. "I don't like the idea he is after you." she whispered.

"Yes, I know." he whispered. "I shall be careful little one I promise." He replied.

"You better be." she said as Prime held her.

"Do you remember when I died when I saved Sam and I was killed in that battle in the forest?" He asked.

"Yes, how can I forget?" she sadly replied.

His eyelids clicked when he blinked.

"I met my ancestors from the past other Primes, Vanessa. It was peaceful there. I felt no pain; no worries, no suffering, and no sense of time...just _peace_." Prime said.

Vanessa maneuvered herself in front of Optimus and took his face in both hands. He mirrored the gesture on her and she felt rather than saw his mantle of leadership slipping down.

"You saw the Primes before you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"It must have been a sight for you then." Vanessa said.

"Yes, it was."

"But…." She asked sensing his hesitation.

Optimus' optics darkened, and he let his fingers slide off Vanessa's cheeks something inside him turned over. He averted his eyes for a few seconds.

"Hey." she prodded wondering how long _this_ had been simmering inside his Spark. "Talk to me, Optimus… Please."

Suddenly, Optimus' eyes flared like twin supernovas. He ground his lip plates together and _growled_, and for a moment he looked completely out of his mind with rage. Vanessa knew how to calm him; she had seen this part of him before the scars of war had him do this when he spoke of something nice past things would pop up driving him into pain and despair.

Vanessa slid her hands all over him from his face places to his chest plates; she whispered soothing words of comfort to him and he held her tightly.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I… love you too Vanessa." He said softly. "Don't ever leave me please…Mine…. He whispered as she smiled.

"Never my love…" she said.

He smiled sadly forgetting what he meant to tell her, but he didn't care all he cared about at the moment was her in his servos.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Chapter 19

Optimus drove in silence until he found some place so they could be alone in peace. Optimus, bless him stayed focused entirely on the road for several minutes. He didn't utter a sound beyond his engines. She had no idea where they were heading but that was fine he was driving she didn't care. "Hey, where are we going?" She asked though suddenly out of curiosity.

"Somewhere exceedingly quiet…..And peaceful." he said in a loving but strained tone.

"Okay, you're the driver." she whispered as he inwardly smiled at her words.

He drove to a relatively deserted part of the city and pulled into an abandoned field. And then with a soft zapping noise, Optimus' image wavered into reality on her left. He still looked as regal as ever; but he stood exactly six and a half feet tall. She gasped always loving it when he sent the holoform of himself. It was always so much better to interact with him when he was the same size as her.

"Optimus….I love when you do this." she said as he watched her with his optics.

He fixed her in his shining blue optics.

"Human holograms feel so false to me; they are useful as a disguise while driving in daylight...but when I'm alone, I'd much rather experience your world as myself. But I must admit when being with you it feels wonderful especially to hold you." he said as a sad smile formed on his metal face.

Optimus Prime in many ways reminded her of a glistening metal sculpture his body so intricate and his face so perfectly formed with humanoid, yet simultaneously alien features. The spaces between his facial plating weren't as pronounced at this size. She stared at him. He was beautiful and he was all hers. Something about his eyes was sad...Between what he had told her about Sentinel his circuits seemed frazzled right now. Vanessa realized she was staring. She looked down, pretending to examine her fingernails.

His radio whirred to life and their song went on 'The Story'. "Our song my lady….." he said as she grinned while he took her into his arms.

Optimus swayed her gently to the music. "It never ceases to amaze me how well you can dance." Vanessa whispered.

He spoke; his low, powerful voice vibrating through his armor and making her whole body just tingle.

"Really, is that so?" he asked

"You're a really great dancer." she said.

Optimus led her in a slow swaying circle leaning his forehead against hers, she belonged to him she was his. "Mine…" he whispered once more. "This is rather nice," he mused.

"Yeah, it is." Vanessa let her cheek rest against Optimus' chest.

His chrome body shimmered in the sunlight. "You are so beautiful." Optimus whispered his blue optics shining brightly.

Blushing Vanessa tilted her head to the side; she'd been called many things but beautiful was a new one. "Thanks Optimus…"

He whirled and twirled her then he pulled her close and bent forward in a graceful dip that brought their faces mere inches apart.

"Is this step correct?" he asked

"Better than correct….'" She replied when they straightened.

Again, she felt her cheeks growing warm. She leaned in Optimus and wrapped her arms around his neck. Somehow, his armor wasn't as big an obstacle as she first thought. One of his thumbs stroked her lower back moving gently, she sighed and leaning her head closer against her bot. Optimus smiled sadly at her and she looked up at him running her hand over his face.

"Optimus, you're so upset you're shaking you didn't bring me here just to dance. I need for you to get whatever is on your chest out in the open for your own good." she said as she continued to slid her hand over his face.

It always amazed Optimus how she could read him like a book the human expression hit him flatly. Suddenly he just said those words once more because he was so in love with her they easily came to him.

"I loved you more then I could ever have loved any femme and I will love you after my last exhalation." he said as he trembled watching her.

He cycled a deep sigh and his blue optics dimmed a half degree. It was easy to see how much he loved; but he also grieved just as strongly. And he endured it in silence because he was the foundation of the Autobots. If he cracked, they would fall. The pressure had to be maddening. "Have you cried?" she asked.

"Cybertronians can cry, yes," Optimus whispered.

"No, I mean...have you cried, Optimus." she asked.

He lifted his head and blinked. "Crying won't make things go away; besides I must stay strong for my Autobots." he said softly.

"You're not with your men sweetheart you're with me; sometimes a good cry makes it feel better inside your spark."

Optimus' sad blue eyes gazed at her; and they slowly started to quiver. Vanessa sometimes had bad nightmares of Sentinel killing Optimus, and him coming after her as well and those thoughts they terrified her. "Why..." He spoke even softer, "...are you crying?"

Good Lord, why did his voice have to be so soul stirring and knee melting sexy? Vanessa sniffed clinging tighter to the back of his neck. Her lips trembled.

"Because I see things like your dead body and my mangled body in Sentinel's hand. But mostly because I know you are hurting so badly and no one should hurt that badly….. No one... Please Optimus…. just hold me please hold me tightly." she said as she let go of his neck and clenched her fists on his chest plates.

"Shh… I know we sleep together remember we are what your world calls married well not completely the same. I know the nightmares that plague you as well as mine." he whispered.

Vanessa felt strong protective metal arms slowly wrap around her shoulders and gather her close.

"Its okay, Vanessa..." Fingers stroked her hair, "Everything will be okay."

Something broke inside her. Heat swelled from her throat to her eyes. Dropping her cheek against the windshield on his chest, she clenched her fists and just cried so hard.

Optimus Prime let loose for the first time in vorns he cried, he wasn't leader or prime. He was simply Vanessa's lonely alien being drowning in his own grief and burdens; that his bonded helped bring out of him for his own good.

"Shh," she whispered when he tried to talk. "I'm glad your finally letting this out." She replied.

She felt his trembling metal fingers gently wipe her tears, she knew her makeup ran but she honestly didn't care.

"It...it hurts, Vanessa. It...Just..." His cheeks clenched. "…..hurts. I try to be strong I am really trying but it's hard."

He clapped a hand over his eyes and made a whining sound similar to Bumblebee when he had been captured by Sector Seven. It had to be a mechanical sobbing sound. His entire frame shook in her embrace. He turned his head burying his face in her hair.

He let loose all his pain he cried harder and harder. This was the first time this compassionate hero cried; and he needed this he was obviously holding it in for so long and it was destroying him inwardly.

"Thank you...Baby...Thank you for always being there for Me." he whispered. "This is just another reason why I love you... You allow me to be me no questions asked."

Optimus leaned in and kissed her gently as they held each other. He seemed to have quieted down with crying but she wanted to completely relax him and calm her bot. That meant she needed to take his mind off of his pain so she slipped her hand in his. "Come on...follow Me." she said.

They walked a little ways away from his flamed semi truck mode and walked toward a huge Oak tree. "Okay, I want you to lie down but lean up against the tree and just relax." she said as he eyed her. "Okay, I know you're used to giving commands but for now I am going to give the orders...Alright?" she asked watching him lean against the huge tree nodding at her. "I love you, Optimus and I am going to help you forget your pain by giving you a slight distraction." she said as he watched her with growing

interest.

"Really Vanessa, how will you do that?" he asked.

"I am going to overload your systems." she said matter of factly.

"What?" he asked slightly intrigued.

"You heard me, Optimus." she said grinning mischievously.

"So...You're going to overload my systems so my body reboots itself...Is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes...You'll like it I promise." she said.

"I have no doubt I'll like It." he said with a slight laugh.

He was silent then he had no doubt his bonded could throw his systems offline that much he knew.

"One rule...You can't touch me only I can touch you...alright?" she said as he nodded that he understood now whether he could keep his hands from touching her was another thing altogether

because he liked touching her face when she touched his spark.

He grinned. "Okay...Very well." he replied softly.

"Good." Vanessa said.

"First before you begin." he said needing to touch her before she began.

"Yes..."

"I love you, Vanessa." he whispered as she smiled at him as he moved his hands to her waist then one to her face brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"I love you too, Optimus." she said as she leaned in and kissed him softly.

She laid her hand flat between his chest plates and he arched into her. Within seconds his armor made the same crackling noises she heard when she touched a TV screen.

"Ooh..." Optimus grasped her elbows.

"Ah-ah...Hands off, Optimus..."

Vanessa didn't realize Optimus didn't need his hands, when her body moved over him a certain way he would have her. Vanessa caressed his spark chamber hearing him moan softly, his optics starting to turn violet indicating his excitement rising. Vanessa started to caress his spark gently, when her body had moved into position where he wanted her.

Vanessa's body lingered right over where the vibrations of his revving engine were the strongest. However as quickly as she was there her body moved and he growled lustfully wanting her back.

"Get back here now….!" He growled.

"This is for you sweetheart only you right now okay?" she said as she popped his spark making him writhe in pleasure on the ground. Every part of Optimus clenched in a whole-body spasm as his overload hit him full force. His intakes hissed in deep cycles much like human breathing.

"Optimus... Are you okay?" Vanessa asked a little fearful at first.

Whatever Vanessa just did to him threw him in something so powerful not even Elita's touch affected him like this. He could feel his whole body leaving him and just reacting only to her now everything else just disappeared and his pain and troubles melted away from him.

"V...Vanessa" Optimus groaned.

It sounded like pain, but she knew now he felt quite the opposite. She slid her fingers into his spark once more popping it, and once more he reacted fiercely.

"Unh..." he moaned.

Optimus tipped his head back; his facial plates grinding together the expression on his face made him look dangerous yet sexy.

Vanessa watched his Spark swell until it protruded well outside its chamber. This was his life force his soul and he trusted her to leave himself so vulnerable and open like this. She smirked as she heard his intakes cycling in a crazy speed. He was shaking like a leaf, moaning while his optics flickered.

Suddenly his holoform disappeared and his vehicle mode split apart, and he fell to the ground crawling toward her. His optics begging for release in his true form, she watched him crawl to her. She was in awe at how animalistic he looked the intense look in his eyes should have scared her. He would never harm her, he loved her and she him.

"Almost...almost there..." He clawed at the ground getting to her, "Oh...please..._please_... Finish me like this please Vanessa please" He was incoherent now which told Vanessa he was close to offlining his systems were overheating as she leaned toward him and kissed his cheek.

"Let it happen honey, let it happen... You need this." She whispered.

She didn't like the fact he was trying to hold back he needed this so much. But she knew he couldn't fight it too much longer his systems would force him to offline; she purposely overworked him. He needed this she knew what was best for him even if he didn't. "Don't fight it." was all she said as she caressed his face.

"_Ohhh...no...can't go offline._" he whispered still very incoherent.

Vanessa climbed into his chest plates and she worked him more so now. A spark tendril broke apart; and slipped into her chest finding her changing heart/spark and she gasped. Optimus slapped his hands down hard on the ground; and jerked his head to the side. She was working his body into a frenzy and he couldn't stop it not now not ever.

"Vanessa…" he _growled_ her name from the depths of his very soul.

The spark tendrils pulled her right into his spark once more, Optimus and Vanessa were both beside themselves with pleasure overtaking them.

"Vanessa...Love you, baby." He whispered. "Offlining now...can't stop it from happening….." he said as his confused and incoherent words swirled out of his mouth.

Optimus' systems overloaded and overheated forcing him offline to reboot his systems.

Suddenly there was a wild cackle and singing…. "Vanessa and Optimus sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love then comes marriage and then comes baby in the baby carriage…." Sang the cheerful voices of Ironhide and Mikaela.

Optimus moved his servo flipping off Ironhide; who acted completely insulted. "Did he just flip us off?" Ironhide asked Mikaela in mock surprise.

"Why I believe he did Hide…." She said snorting with laughter.

"Why don't you pop his spark, Keala?" Vanessa asked.

"Hmmmm sounds fun okay Hide lets go find a shady spot." Mikaela said.

"Yes be gone…" Optimus remarked lazily as he stretched.

Ironhide continued to sing the song until he and Mikaela were gone out of sight. Optimus shook his head and mumbled….. "Primus help us…"

**(With Ironhide and Mikaela)**

Ironhide and Mikaela settled in their own little private area; she ran her hands over his face plates. "So, I think I am going to pop your spark like Vanessa did for Optimus; he looked pretty out of it." She said as he snorted.

"Not so out of it he couldn't flip me off…" Ironhide grumbled with slight amusement.

Mikaela laughed at that remark."Open up Hide…" she ordered as he glanced at her and obeyed his little human femme.

She snickered and jumped into his chest plates, making the huge black mech groan slightly.

"Primus help me….." Hide whispered knowing just how wonderful Mikaela was with her hands.

"Primus can't help you, no one can but me…" she said as she slid her tiny hands over his spark chamber.

Ironhide sat up leaning in against a huge tree, while his mate made him feel like the luckiest bot around. Mikaela leaned down and kissed his spark chamber; and then she noticed the wires going toward it and she played with those too. Ironhide groaned, his body starting to tremble while under her sweet ministrations.

"Hide, who am I…?" she said with a giggle.

He growled and snarled in pleasure.

"No I am not growling or snarling come on baby who am I; and what's my nick name?" she purred.

"…My...My Keala baby…." He managed to say as she flicked fingers over sensitive wires inside of him.

"That's my Ironhide…" she whispered as she slid her hands into his spark slowly.

Ironhide was arching up as he slowly slid further down on the ground. Mikaela saw his spark tendrils break apart and head for her, wrapping themselves around her body pulling her close. They pulled Mikaela like Vanessa was pulled to Optimus' spark, Mikaela unafraid as usual allowed herself to be pulled in.

Ironhide knew what was going on and he welcomed this, he too like Optimus had soon far too much death and destruction. The usually gruff and tough weapons specialist let his rough side down for Mikaela his Mikaela.

Mikaela was pulled completely into Ironhide's spark; both Ironhide and Mikaela were overcome with a wild overload causing Ironhide to reboot himself and Mikaela to pass out.

**(Autobot headquarters)**

"We have an energon reading heading in real fast here…" one of the NEST soldiers said.

"That's where Optimus and Ironhide are with their mates." Magnus replied.

"Me Grimlock say we stomp baddies to the ground…" Grimlock remarked.

"Big guy likes to crush doesn't he?" Epps asked.

"Yes he does, so don't get under foot." Ratchet snapped stick angry over their supposed allies turning on them.

Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker felt pretty much the same way; they felt like they were all basically handed over on a sacrificial alter to their enemies. They weren't all too eager to forgive and forget just yet, they rolled away and waited for their orders.

Prowl who was Optimus' second in command; when Optimus wasn't there gave the commanding orders for the Autobots. He took Magnus and Grimlock and Bumblebee to the spot where the new energon reading was at.

**(Where Optimus and Vanessa were)**

Optimus was still resting completely relaxed, Vanessa awoke first she watched him with love in her eyes for her bot.

"I hope you are relaxed enough my love." She whispered as she caressed his chest plates.

She slid down to the ground and ran behind some trees; and came back several minutes later. She had found a flower and put it in her hair, but she stopped dead seeing the enemy so close.

"That was the most disgusting display a prime can make, he is no prime allowing a _human_ to touch his most sacred part of any Cybertronians body." A familiar voice snarled.

Vanessa felt fear coil around her heart/spark; she glanced up seeing Sentinel Prime standing there his blade in his hand. She narrowed his eyes at him, she hated him what he has done to her bot with his actions. But she suddenly realized Optimus was nowhere in sight, until she realized where he might have gone.

"Get away from us Sentinel…!" she shouted.

"I am going to take you away from him…" Sentinel snarled.

"Get away from my mate!" Optimus suddenly snarled as he came out of nowhere; he threw Sentinel against trees splintering the trees.

Sentinel got back up glaring at Optimus with a murderous glare and a hint of madness in his optics.

"You disgust me! You are no Prime; you are weak everything about you is weak. But soon dear Optimus everything you hold dear will be crushed before your very optics and taken from you including her. You were never meant to be loved dear Optimus; I am going to enslave you and the Autobots and her well she has a special destiny." Sentinel remarked leering at Vanessa.

Optimus growled and sent Sentinel flying back with a wild punch. Sentinel got up and twirled his blade wiping energon from his mouth plates. "You will pay for that Optimus…" he snarled as he suddenly heard clapping making both Optimus and Sentinel turn to see who had dared mock him.

They saw a young bot with matching design pattern of Optimus, Sentinel narrowed his optics at the new bot clearly realizing he was an Autobot.

"You dare mock me… Do you know who I am?" Sentinel demanded.

"Hmmm let's see a big fire truck with a big ass?" the bot asked cocking his head to the side. "No hmmm, oh I know you're a demented fake Autobot leader and Prime; I think that's you perfectly Spocky. Now leave my father and his mate alone or I'll give you the biggest ass whoopin you ever had…..Understand?" the bot said.

"What did you just call me?" Sentinel demanded at the lack of respect he was being shown.

"Son….?" Optimus asked.

"What is your name?"Sentinel demanded ignoring Optimus' words.

"Flamebrat…" he mumbled.

"What…. Speak up!" Sentinel demanded.

"It's FlameBrat, are you deaf as well as stupid?" Flamebrat snapped as Sentinel charged him.

Flamebrat stepped aside at the last minute watching as Sentinel fell landing on his aft. Flamebrat laughed, which only irritated Sentinel more than a little bit.

"How dare you mock a Prime!" he roared getting to his feet racing toward Flamebrat, who leaped up into the air twisting his body gracefully in a move; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would have found awesome.

When the others showed up Sentinel feeling outnumbered quickly left revealing this fight was far from over. Optimus walked up to Flamebrat his optics narrowed. "I have no sparklings so I want to know who you are and now Flamebrat." Optimus ordered.

"I am your son Optimus just not one that was actually born to you, I was given to you by the first primes from someone you once cared for as a human." He explained as Prowl pulled up with his team.

Flamebrat glanced over at the stomping Grimlock approaching, and he once more let out the girly scream and passed out cold.

"Me Grimlock say stinky creature back but in Cybertronian form…"

"Samuel….?" Optimus whispered gazing at the unconscious bot and shaking his helm trying to make some sense out of what just happened.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Chapter 20

Dylan paced back and forth he had to square things with his sister somehow and God help him Optimus Prime as well, but he wasn't sure how. He tried to help that Witwicky kid and that turned out rather badly for him. All he knew was he had to try for the sake of his sister; she loved Optimus that was as plain as the nose on his face.

He would have to find out something about Sentinel's plans, and maybe give that as a peace offering to Optimus Prime and offer his serves.

But all Sentinels' plans weren't exposed to him; Sentinel didn't trust him too much now. However if Dylan was anything it was sneaky; so he could pull this off he had too there was no turning back now.

However as Dylan went back to his mansion and pulled up he saw Dreadwing with who looked like Optimus Prime and some femme bot. But there was something off about the leader; he couldn't put his finger on it.

It was then Sentinel showed up and it was apparent he wasn't in a good mood at all. "Go Nemesis, and do my bidding you know what you must do." Sentinel ordered as the bot named Nemesis Prime smiled and transformed taking off. "Dreadwing take your energon seekers and keep the Autobots busy, so the seeds of doubt can be planted." Sentinel laughed.

Dylan didn't get the entire plan, he realized they were targeting someone but he didn't understand who at first. So, he wasn't sure where or who he should warn; but the best place to start was with Optimus Prime himself.

**(The Autobot base) **

Vanessa lay down in Optimus' quarters while he and his men needed to go with NEST to a Decepticon attack some ways away. And that is when Nemesis Prime struck; Wheelie and Brains were watching Vanessa as she slept.

"Boss bot's femme is pretty; maybe she would let me hump her leg like Warrior Goddess lets me do." Wheelie said.

"I heard that Wheelie…" Vanessa said as Wheelie snickered.

"Ya ain't tellin Optimus are ya?" Wheelie asked.

"No, I won't…" she replied with a smile.

"Thanks Vanessa… Did Optimus come back yet?" she asked.

"I don't think so but we been guarding you, so we don't know anything." Brains said.

"You mean you've been ogling don't you guys?" Vanessa said with a laugh.

Brains and Wheelie snickered and followed Vanessa out of Optimus' quarters. It was then they all heard moaning coming from the medical bay, Vanessa felt her heart/spark clinch that sounded like Optimus.

"It's Optimus he's hurt…" she said as she ran into the medical bay.

She stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes caught sight of Optimus and a femme bot, she had never seen before. Optimus leaned back allowing the femme to touch him all over; then his chest plates opened along with hers. Vanessa's eyes widened as she saw what was going on; and her heart/spark shattered into a million pieces. Wheelie and Brains didn't understand what they were seeing, they knew Optimus loved Vanessa but what they were seeing now proved otherwise.

"Optimus...what is going on here?" Vanessa asked in a hurt tone as unshed tears sparkled in her wistful eyes.

"Grow up...Vanessa; do you honestly think he could ever really love a human?" the femme bot snapped as Vanessa shook her head in shock trying to talk. "Oh please, grow up... no one likes you here you're just tolerated and barely at that." The femme snarled as Vanessa never took her eyes off of Optimus.

"Optimus...What was all that that happened between us? Was it just some cruel joke...Do you really feel like that about me?" she asked as she walked closer toward him watching his expressions needing to know.

She thought back to the events before helping him cry and then offlining him from the overload in his systems and she glanced back to femme who was smirking at her. Vanessa was shattered all those years they were together was it really for nothing, was he merely toying with her emotions? No….. Not Optimus he wouldn't he couldn't would he?

Vanessa moved closer until the femme picked her up and tossed her to the human sofa; but missed causing her to land on her butt hard on the floor.

Vanessa stared at the fembot and then to Optimus; Vanessa's tears falling now as she stared at Optimus her heart/spark breaking as she realized she was wrong.

"Y...You really don't love me anymore do you?" she asked as Optimus narrowed his optics and with a leer answered her.

"No, you were a nice distraction, but I want a femme of my own race." he said snarled.

She stopped and was silent as she thought for a moment.

"I want to believe you're lying, that you're playing some weird sick joke for some reason. Why would you lie to me and lead me on that's so cruel. What kind of person..." she stopped herself in mid sentence. "I hate you Optimus Prime you lead me on and made me love you. I hope you got a big kick out of leading the poor human girl on I hate you Optimus Prime the Fallen should have killed you!" Vanessa yelled. "You got your wish I will leave and trust me I WILL NEVER COME BACK nothing will ever bring me back...NOTHING!" she screamed as she bolted with Wheelie and Brains following her.

Vanessa grabbed her duffel bag and stuffed the clothes she had here at the base. Brains looked at Wheelie this was not possible Optimus would never do something like this.

"There has to be some kind of mistake…." Brains said.

"Yea and I made it…..

"Wait let's think about this Vanessa; Optimus led the others to fight the Decepticon Seekers that were attacking." Wheelie said.

"Whatever I am done I will go back to my apartment and go back to work hopefully I can still get my old job back." She snapped as she asked one of the soldiers to take her back to her apartment.

Wheelie and Brains watched her leave; they went back into the medical bay and found Optimus and the femme bot gone,

"Something is not right Optimus would never do this to her, why can't she see that why is she so quick to believe he would do this to her?" Wheelie asked.

"Because it was Optimus we saw him too Wheelie…" Brains said confused.

"Yea, it's just something doesn't feel right…." Wheelie replied as several soldiers were escorting Dylan Guild to the hanger and the two minibots watched.

"Hey ain't you Dylan Guild Vanessa's brother?" Wheelie asked.

"Yes and as I told these idiots I need to speak with Optimus Prime…" he replied.

"And as we told you Optimus Prime is out in the field with his troops, you can wait here for him." The one soldier remarked.

Those words the soldier said made Wheelie and Brains perk up.

"What did you say soldier…?" Brains asked.

The soldier glanced down at the minibot like he had two heads. "I said Optimus Prime is out in the field with his troops, he can wait for him here." The soldier replied. "Why…?" he finally asked.

"There was a double here it looked and sounded like Optimus; it was getting all sparkmergy with some femme we ain't never seen before." Wheelie answered.

"What…?"Dylan demanded. "Do you have video cameras on this base?" he asked.

"Of course…" the soldier snapped.

"I need to see them…. NOW….!" Dylan ordered.

The soldiers not knowing what to think; they waited for the others to arrive which wasn't too long. Colonel Lennox and Epps walked up as the Autobots pulled up and transformed. Optimus frowned and looked at the minibots, when he didn't see Vanessa with them.

"Where is Vanessa…?" he asked.

Brains and Wheelie didn't know how to tell Optimus that his femme left him, especially when he honestly didn't do anything wrong.

"She left ya Optimus because while you were gone there was a bot here looked just like you; he had a femme with him and he made it look like you were cheating on Vanessa. She saw it and Optimus he was mean and the femme hurt her kinda. She believed it was you, she left and said she wasn't coming back and she said she hated ya for doing this to her."

Dylan saw the video feed and saw it was the same two bots he saw with Sentinel Prime. "Optimus I was trying to get here to warn you about this, I saw these two bots; I don't know who the female is but the one who looks like you Sentinel called it….."

"Nemesis Prime…." Snarled Optimus.

"You know who it is…?" Dylan asked.

"Indeed I thought I had killed it, it's a creation of Unicron's a hideous evil clone of me. It's the direct opposite of me; I will destroy this thing once and for all. Dylan please find your sister and please bring her back here, I will go find Nemesis and deal with him myself." Optimus said.

"Let me go with you…" Flamebrat said as Optimus at first was going to say no, until Flamebrat shook his head that he was going regardless what he said about it.

"Very well, let's go…" Optimus said heading out to put an end to Nemesis Prime once and for all.

**(Where Vanessa was)**

Vanessa felt her heart/spark break in two as she sadly realized; she was alone once more without love in her life. The soldier driving her back merely looked sadly at her not knowing what was going on, because she refused to say anything to him. Vanessa's life would be different now without Optimus in it, but maybe she'd be alright maybe she'd even learn to trust and love again someday.

**(30 minutes later at Vanessa's apartment)**

Vanessa glanced around her apartment all the pictures of her and Optimus together, and things that Optimus had given her were still there naturally. She reached for her cell phone and opened her file that held pictures. They were of her and Optimus mostly, and some of Dylan surprisingly and also the other Autobots. She looked at how happy Optimus looked in them and frowned because apparently looks were very deceiving. All that they did and said to each other meant absolutely nothing to him absolutely anything.

She felt all those emotions in him he couldn't hide anything from her she felt it and saw it. They were not faked they were real. No, she was right something had to be going on it had to be. Optimus loved her, didn't he? He wouldn't lie to her, would he?

She sighed she had to sing in the bar in awhile, she was lucky she was able to get her job back.

She frowned and got up and headed down to the bar still thinking of Optimus. It hurt her heart/spark to think of him because she loved him with all her soul. She didn't care that he was an alien robot all she cared about was him and his love. Vanessa walked into the bar and made her way into her dressing room. She changed into a sexy blue sequin sparkling short dress with high heels and make up on her stunning face. She headed for the stage and got ready to sing a song called "Classic" by Selena Gomez which was a duet she sang with an extra singer. Naturally the crowd went wild for her voice everyone did that heard it. Then she sang a very sad song by Selena Gomez called "When I loved you." It particularly killed her to sing it especially when she loved Optimus Prime so strongly. Then having even a remote chance that all of their times together were not real to him broke her heart, her spirit and finally her soul. She finished the first set with "Naturally" by Selena Gomez and the Scene and had the room jumping to its feet.

She went back into the dressing room; and was startled to find her brother there waiting for her.

"Dylan, what do you want I'm not really in the mood for you're I told you so's...?" Vanessa whispered

"I am here to bring you back to Optimus, what you saw wasn't real, no I mean it was real but not Optimus it was a clone named Nemesis Prime." He explained as she dared to hope.

"He loves me…?" she whispered.

"Of course he does…." Dylan remarked as she burst into tears.

Silence…..

I will handle your boss, you go change we'll stop at your apartment and you repack up everything. I have a feeling Optimus isn't going to want you hear at all now with Sentinel alive." Dylan said as she hugged her brother.

Silence…..

"What was that for…?" he asked.

"That was for changing and being the brother I needed and wanted." She said as he smiled at her.

"Okay go on and change and then we'll head over to your apartment and you can pack." Dylan said.

Vanessa watched as her brother left the dressing room, she was happy Optimus loved her it was just some rusty old clone of him. She was almost giddy with happiness; until she realized Optimus would probably be getting into a fight with that imposter and she worried he would be hurt. However then she realized this was Optimus and he was more than capable of kicking the scrap out of that imposter.

It didn't take long for her and Dylan to head to her apartment, she packed up a lot of stuff into duffle bags and boxes and Dylan put them into his car. Once she was finished, they headed for the base so they could wait for Optimus and Flamebrat.

**(Where Optimus and Flamebrat were)**

Flamebrat drove right alongside his father, which was still hard to conceive at times. "You're quiet Optimus err Dad…" Flamebrat said.

Silence…

"I will just call you Optimus if that annoys you….." Flamebrat said softly feeling a little hurt and not entirely sure why.

"I do not know how you're my son, but whatever the Primes thought they were doing I will go along with for now." Optimus replied. "Please just call me Optimus for now….At least until I can get used to it." He said as he glanced over at the silent bot.

Silence….

"Alright Optimus, I understand…" Flamebrat replied.

Flamebrat wasn't one hundred percent sure why he was brought back as Optimus' son, especially if he would react like this about it. It kind of hurt, and he hated it that it hurt this badly,

They drove in silence for the rest of the way there, Optimus had way too much on his processors. But he didn't want to hurt Sam and that's exactly who this bot was, it was his human friend Sam who he always thought of as his sparkling. Why couldn't he accept that the first Primes graced him with Sam as a son now?

**(Where Nemesis was)**

Nemesis and the femme had been driving further and further away from the Autobot base; his intentions very clear to reach an abandoned military base where he knew Optimus would find him. He had every intentions of destroying the meddlesome Autobot leader once and for all. Sentinel made it clear he wanted Optimus to be in total and utter agony; before Nemesis finally offlined Sentinel's former student.

They reached the abandoned military base, and he and the femme transformed completely into bipedal form. Nemesis looked at his hand and clenched it with deep anger and hatred. "Optimus I will make you pay by showing you just how powerless you have become in the face of my presence!" Nemesis vented to himself as he waited for Optimus with the need to exact vengeance. "Soon...very soon, Optimus..." Nemesis said evilly as he then waited for the last of the primes to appear.

The femme watched him trying to understand his whole reasoning behind wanting to destroy the Autobot leader so strongly.

"What about Optimus? What do you want with him? And why are you doing this I want to understand no one has told me anything…" the femme finally asked.

"The Autobots and humans can go on thinking this will turn out a happy ending; but not it won't be for Optimus I will crush him like the weakling he is." Nemesis hissed not answering her question.

The fact that he would have his vengeance soon made him so excited that he would definitely enjoy defeating Optimus like he defeated him during their battle on Cybertron. From there he clenched his fists in anger having remembered the past.

Optimus would never see it coming or even be able to stop him that was what he waited for to see his horrified expression at the fact Nemesis would be unstoppable and he would definitely destroy Optimus this time.

"I've waited all this time to face Optimus and no one is going to stop me from exacting vengeance on that accursed Autobot! He is everything I'm not, and I hate him for that!" declared Nemesis to the femme bot.

He heard the sound of two vehicles and smiled Optimus brought a friend no matter he would kill them both.

He could detect Optimus approaching, so it was a lame sneak attack was it. "Oh why bother Optimus…" Nemesis remarked to himself as he then grinned evilly.

"Now I get my chance...to make him feel my hate!" declared Nemesis as he then waited until he saw Optimus Prime walking right into his trap. "It's been a long time..._OPTIMUS_." said Nemesis emphasizing the last word with hate and rage. "I will have your head on a spear as a trophy...Oh yeah and after your dead I'll take your mate as my pet to torture at my leisure." Nemesis snarled.

Nemesis ran at Optimus and was able to land a few shots at Optimus' chest plates which dented in the area hit. Prime frowned trying to dodge Nemesis as he realized Sentinel upgraded him immensely. "Die!" growled out Nemesis and immediately after that he lunged right at Optimus to slash his swords right at him.

Optimus yelled out as he was hit square on the chest a couples of time before he could fight back as he clutched his hand to the wounds panting a little. Fortunately, the shots hadn't got near the spark casing only peeled the outer layer of the armor, but it still hurt like hell. Optimus sent Nemesis flying with a powerful punch; which sent the evil Con into a nearby old car. Nemesis sent a wild shot at Optimus; who did a perfect back flip avoiding the shot perfectly. But he lost track of Nemesis in the process of doing all that, and that wasn't good not at all.

Nemesis was sneaking behind Optimus when the femme with Nemesis having a change of spark warned Optimus. "He's behind you Optimus, look out…!" she warned.

The Leader heard her and ducked the deadly attack; which would've ripped his head from his shoulders if it had hit square on.

Nemesis was angry to say the least; he growled and fired his cannon at the femme bot destroying her. "Worthless femme…" he snarled.

Nemesis spun around and sent a wild kick into Optimus; then sent a crippling cannon shot into Optimus' back. The pain so intense Optimus gasped trying to steady his spark; which was thrumming erratically. I can't die yet Optimus thought to himself he had to set things right with Vanessa; and make sure she was safe before his spark was destroyed. He glared up at Nemesis who seemed to be smirking at him.

Nemesis had kept this attack up on Optimus and was able to slash through most of Optimus' minor parts. Regardless, they still meant damage and this made Nemesis want to do more damage. He slashed his blades so unpredictability that it caused more and more slashes to reach through Optimus' minor parts. But he needed to malfunction Optimus and in order to do that; he had to reach his more major components and major parts. He needed to do it while the advantage was still focused on him it would be the only way to destroy Optimus.

Nemesis became wild and his slashes uncontrollable; this left Optimus with very little space to move around as Nemesis took advantage of that with his unpredictable movements. "You're finished Optimus and I will find Vanessa and when I do she will wish she were dead." mocked Nemesis as his blades came very close to Optimus' chest plates readying himself to end the Autobot leader's life.

Nemesis laughed evilly at the way Optimus was beaten so completely. Optimus was fighting to stay online; he had a large gaping wound in his back. Dents and bangs and his chest plates were badly damaged, if he kicked Optimus onto his stomach he could slam his sword right into his back right into his spark.

Nemesis stood over the fallen Autobot leader his sword at the ready. "It's done you are relieved of duty Optimus…" Nemesis said with a sneer as suddenly Flamebrat came out of nowhere tackling Nemesis.

Flamebrat sent a kick into Nemesis' chest plates sending him flying against the wall making it fall down around Nemesis. Nemesis snarled and got to his pedes and charged; Flamebrat flipped into the air and charged his cannon firing taking off Nemesis' one servo.

"No one hurts Optimus and I mean no one…." Flamebrat snarled as he saw Optimus struggle to get to his foot pedes.

"Who the slag are you?" demanded Nemesis.

"….My son Flamebrat…" Optimus said through gritted denta from the pain he was in.

Optimus' one energon blade readied and he smashed it through Nemesis' chest taking his spark; and then following through with his other blade he beheaded him.

Optimus was in physical and emotional agony; he collapsed onto the ground. Flamebrat watched as a weary Optimus; was obviously hanging on to stay online with every motion. It actually made Flamebrat's spark hurt to see the ounce proud and noble leader now reduced to a sparking pile of scrap metal.

"Help me son, please…" Optimus whispered.

"I got you dad…" Flamebrat said as he gently held onto Optimus.

He knew Optimus would never be able to transform, so he sent a commlink to Ratchet and NEST sent a C-17 to the location they were at. He didn't realize that Vanessa was back at the base waiting for him; all he knew was emotional and physical pain.

He hadn't even realized his systems were shutting down; he suddenly was falling into a welcoming darkness forever. The last thing he heard was Ratchet and Ironhide yelling his name and then nothing.

78 hours later...

Optimus was in what humans called a coma and sinking further into darkness. However during that time while Optimus was hovering between life and death; he was brought before his ancestors who held a message for him of great importance.

"Optimus Prime….." the one Prime said as Optimus bowed in front of his ancestors as a sign of respect.

"Rise Optimus, it is not your time you will have such a long life cycles; we called you here for another reason." The prime said.

"What is that reason…?" Optimus asked.

"You will have a daughter Optimus; who will become a prime such as you are. She will be flesh but she will have a spark and be given many skills." The prime explained.

Silence…..

"May I ask what kind of skills?" Optimus asked curious about his future daughter.

The Primes chuckled and merely said. "She will have the ability to heal, when Ratchet is unable to find a way to fix an Autobot or Decepticon. She will also have the Allspark energy running through her, this will mean when she is older; she will be able to bring back Cybertron and in turn you will once more live in harmony." The prime replied.

"Does that mean…." Optimus started to say.

"The humans do not want our kind on their planet no Optimus they do not; we had hoped they would change but that will not be the case." The ancient prime stated.

Optimus was sad for a few minutes; but realized their home could truly be reborn; and they would live in peace finally and he could co rule with his brother once more.

"But know this Optimus…. Sentinel and his group must be dealt with first, he will learn of your daughter's special abilities. He will want her for himself to turn her evil and against you; you must stop him at all costs." The ancient prime said.

"You will have several hurdles to pass and a major test to prove Vanessa is your true mate." The one prime added as Optimus merely looked at his ancestors not liking where this sounded like it was going.

"Why these tests I love her and she loves me; I have never been happier than I am right now. Why would you try to deny me this by doing this tests, haven't I suffered enough in this war." Optimus remarked as his spark hammered wildly in its chamber.

"Trust in us Optimus just trust in us…"

Optimus could hear voices calling to him, but one voice stood out the most.

Dylan had gotten back with Vanessa; he watched from afar as his sister was gently placed on Prime's body. She made her way to his face and caressed it; lightly running her hands over his face plates. "Please Optimus, come back to me…" she whispered.

It was then Dylan understood it didn't matter what species Optimus was, he loved just like any human could. How he could think any different about this proud and compassionate being was cold and harsh on his part. And for the first time since all this happened he found himself rooting for Optimus to wake up and get better.

"Come on Optimus…" he whispered as Megatron glanced down at him surprised he was here and caring at all; but then again the human race surprised even Megatron at times.

Optimus glanced back at his ancestors his optics tired and sad; he wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to know what this trial and test were going to be; but his ancestor's choice to keep that information to themselves. Then he heard her voice once more and she was pulling toward his spark, and he wanted to go to her.

"Vanessa…" he whispered to himself, while his ancestors watched and saw how much he truly loved her.

"Optimus, you have to come back to me...Please... Damn you, come back I love you!" she cried while tears rolled down her face.

Optimus' optics flickered on while his hand trembled, and moved toward her. "….Vanessa…" he said weakly.

"Optimus…? Oh thank God…" she replied with a choked cry.

"Vanessa… You came back to me my love." he whispered.

"How could I not I love you always and forever, my bot." she said.

The other Autobots were so happy their leader was back, but decided to give them some privacy. All but Ratchet that is who wanted to check Optimus out completely.

"If you EVER give me a scare like that again Optimus; so help me I will use your helm as targets for my wrenches." Ratchet grumbled.

Vanessa smirked at Ratchet as she laid on Optimus' huge chest as he closed his optics thanking Primus for her return.

"I love you." Optimus repeated over and over again.

"I love you too, Optimus." she said as she felt him move her closer to his face plates once more.

Ratchet was quiet as he checked all the machines Optimus had been hooked up to. He watched his leader and Vanessa together and it made him smile.

"Sing for me, please." he requested in a soft tone as she sang for her bot. "Mmmmmm, I love hearing your voice, my little angel from Heaven." he whispered. "Angel from Heaven." he kept saying as he held her; and suddenly she felt tears falling from his optics onto her body.

Optimus was so relieved he had her back he loved her so much and almost lost her. "Sleep here with me." he whispered as she nodded and stretched out close to his face letting him know she wouldn't leave him.

Ratchet continued to monitor his leader's vitals and he was absolutely fine now. However he just wanted to make sure he would stay that way, so he wasn't permitted to leave the medical bay for a few days. Normally Optimus would have been angry about being forced to stay in the medical bay, but he was with Vanessa and he was contented for now. However the back of his mind still held the test warnings from his ancestors and that troubled him greatly.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Chapter 21

Vanessa wasn't really interested in sleep she wanted to make her bot relax and feel good; especially after everything that had happened. She got an idea she figured if she touched Optimus' spark now it would be intensified greatly; because he had been so lost and hurt before. He would get thrown into a double systems overload; and after all he had been through he needed to be given a lot of attention and love. He saw the look on her face and knew she was up to something; he had seen that look on her face too many times not to know when his little human mate was cooking up a plan. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Lay back..." she said gently.

Optimus glanced at her with curiosity.

"What are you thinking, my pretty lady?"

"Don't use your holoform what I want to do I want to do with your real robot body." she said as Optimus grinned knowing she was completely up to something now.

"Okay, my dear..." he said as he picked her up and gently placed her onto his chest. "I am completely at your mercy." he said with a chuckle knowing how truly silly that statement was.

"Open up your chest plates, hon." she instructed as his chest plates opened up and there pulsed his spark.

Optimus looked at her sitting at the edge of his opening to his chest cavity where his spark pulsed. She looked at Optimus with love in her eyes for him. It was such raw intensity that it shook the Autobot leader he had never seen such an intense expression in her pretty eyes before.

"Your spark is so beautiful I almost forgot just how beautiful and wonderful it was until I saw it again." she said.

Prime remained silent he kept watching her as his optics watched her never once leaving her small frame.

She looked at him and slowly lowered herself into his chest cavity next to his spark and gently ran her fingers through the spark. A whining sound came out of Optimus and then ended. Soon she could hear his intakes hitch and race, as she swirled the beautiful orb as Optimus never took his optics from her. He loved this it was something he looked forward to every night was her touching his spark as well as his spark merging with her heart/spark. He loved it and knew she enjoyed the spark and heart merge as well. However this was different she was doing something completely different to him right now her movements were deliberately slower than usual. He had seen the grin that spread on her little human pouty lips and he knew he was in trouble she was up to something. He was completely relaxed and allowed her to do whatever she wanted to him little did he know he would be thrown completely into a rough and wild systems overload by his darling little human mate. "Boy, are you in for an interesting morning." she said as she grinned to herself as he still remained quiet. "How are you feeling, Optimus?" she asked innocently as she smirked.

"I am feeling wonderfully relaxed and loved as always." he gasped as his systems were overloading him but not enough to offline him. "You never cease to amaze me, sweetheart." he whispered as she grinned.

Optimus smiled as his optics changed back to azure from purple and his body continued to pulse. She moved to his face and caressed it.

"Your optics was purple before." she replied.

"Yes when I am highly CONTENT they turn purple." Optimus said putting great emphasis on the word CONTENT as she grinned and blushed.

"I missed you too during your absence it was torture for me, Vanessa." he whispered.

Vanessa kissed his metal lips as electricity hit him like never before.

"Primus, I missed your love not just your physical attention either your whole presence, Vanessa. You're such a part of me now that is why I no longer wanted to live without you by my side. I love you and need everything about you your heart soul and mind in this relationship everything. I almost died because I thought I had lost you please, don't ever leave Me." he said as she smiled caressing his metal face.

"I promise too, my bot." she said as he smiled. "And yes you're right we're in this together forever." she said as her small but gentle hands worked him once more.

Vanessa heard a sexy snarl erupt from deep within him, and it excited her hearing him snarl like that. Vanessa slipped into a sound and contented sleep; and never slept better in her whole life. She was in the safety of her husband's arms well it was a little different than normal human married couples but he was still her husband regardless. They both had smiles on their faces of pure and utter contentment.

**(The next morning - Normal POV)**

Prime rose to his pedes and glanced down at his bonded she was sleeping soundly and he had to admit his recharge was the best he'd ever had in a very long time. He ran his metal hand gently over her small form her eyes opening as he did. She grinned like a Cheshire cat and stretched her legs and grinned.

"I want to take you for a ride but go have something to eat then we will go, okay?" he asked.

"Okay not a problem." she said as she got up and flipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom for her daily routine.

Once Vanessa was done with everything she had to do and eating breakfast her beloved picked her up and put her onto his shoulder.

"Let's go for that ride now." he said as she grinned.

Optimus took Vanessa outside and then placed her gently on the ground as he transformed into his semi truck mode. She got into the cab and Prime pulled out with Vanessa silent listening to his motor and smiling.

"So...where are we going?" she asked.

"Just out driving there is an idea I wish to run past you." he said.

"Okay..."

"There is a place it's in a completely different dimension from this world but there is a ripple where it is located; and it could make me human there. I want us to go there I would like to make love to you like humans so we can have a child together. It will be my special gift to you, though the child would still have a spark and be….." he said stopping himself from talking, as she had become speechless. "Vanessa?"

"Stop driving now, Optimus!" she exclaimed as Optimus misread her meaning thinking she wasn't pleased with the idea.

Optimus slammed on the air brakes and was silent fearing things were suddenly taking a turn for the worse. Optimus hesitantly let his holoform appear he sat in the driver's silent looking straight ahead. "I am sorry the idea doesn't please you, does it?" he whispered as her next move floored him.

Vanessa flung herself into his arms crying and kissing him.

"How can I not be happy with your idea, Optimus? I love you so much you are so selfless, Optimus Prime." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Optimus held her tightly as he felt his spark soar. He loved her so much and wanted to give her a child so badly that the first primes had mentioned. It would be his most precious gift he could ever give her. He wanted to give her something that they both could create together in order for this to happen; he'd have to be human as well. That would not happen here they had to be in that special dimension he was at before. However when they made love it had to be everything in one a special dinner, slow dancing everything had to be just right for their special night.

"I love you." she whispered as her hands held him tighter making the Autobot leader feel so much love that it overwhelmed him completely.

"I love you with everything that I am." he said softly as the Autobot leader held her tighter with his metal arms.

Vanessa suddenly screamed and fell to the floor of Prime's cab Optimus had no idea what was happening with her and it worried him.

"Vanessa baby, what's wrong?" Prime asked his tone dripping with concern.

"Optimus, something is wrong I feel like something has entered my body...Help me it feels like its tearing my body apart!" she screamed as Prime's holoform pulled her up and held Vanessa trying to desperately comfort her.

"We have to get back to the base so Ratchet can find out what's happening to you." Optimus said urgently. "Hold on, Vanessa...please." he said as Vanessa kept screaming and holding her hands against her ears.

Optimus drove faster than he ever dreamed possible and transformed carrying Vanessa who suddenly had passed out.

Ratchet...!" Optimus exclaimed as the soldiers and other Autobots rushed out hearing the Autobot leader's shouts for the medical officer.

"I'm here." Ratchet said as Prime handed Vanessa over to his medical officer.

Ratchet laid her down on a medical table and when he did she started to convulse wildly. "What's going on with her, Ratchet?" Optimus demanded.

"I am not sure, Optimus." Ratchet said as she kept convulsing uncontrollably.

"Please Ratchet just please help her...please." Optimus said as their lights and computers started going wacky. "What in Primus name is going on here?" Prime demanded as they all suddenly got a shock of a lifetime.

Optimus looked down at Aurora's body fear gripping his spark.

"Will she be alright, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, she's stabilized for now let her rest for awhile." Ratchet said.

"I don't understand what caused this to happen to her?" Optimus asked.

"I am not entirely sure myself Optimus something is most definitely going on with her; I am just not sure what it is." Ratchet said. "Come on; let's take your processors off this for awhile, while Vanessa rests." Ratchet said as Optimus looked at Vanessa sleeping soundly. "Come on she will be asleep for a while you need to unwind." Ratchet said as they all transformed and used their holoform's to play basketball while Vanessa slept.

This time Dylan and Flamebrat joined in and for Dylan it was the most fun he had in a long time.

Several hours later...

Vanessa was getting a series of strange recurring images in her mind, they confused her but most of all scared her as they pertained to both her and Mikaela.

Vanessa opened her eyes, and gently ran her hand over her eyes. She glanced up to find Mikaela sitting by her, she smiled at Vanessa.

"Hey sleepy head, I was on my way to watch the bots playing basketball but decided to check in on you first. How do you feel…?" she asked.

"I'm not sure did Ratchet say what happened to me?" she asked.

"I don't know I just came in not sure what the end result was why don't we go find out?" she asked as she helped Vanessa up. "Feel like playing basketball and showing those bots whose boss…?" Mikaela asked winking.

"Okay…" Vanessa answered with a grin.

The girls walked out and Optimus saw Vanessa up and was a little alarmed that she should be up without knowing what had happened to her in the first place.

"Vanessa should you be up?" he asked.

"I feel okay right now, Orion." She said as he grinned from her using his older name.

"Yea we are going to show you guys how it's done." Mikaela remarked as she stuck out her tongue at the weapons specialist.

Ironhide smirked at that. "You better watch that glossa girl…!" he snapped.

"Make me…" Mikaela giggled.

"I am so going to get you…" he replied.

"Sure you are..."she said as Ironhide's holoform took off after her. "Oh scrap..." she said scrambling to get out of Ironhide's reach.

She tried to outrun the angry weapons specialist but he was too fast; and he caught her in a matter of seconds. He lifted her up so she couldn't escape. He brought her back to the others and was grinning as he refused to release her.

"Now, I am saying no interference from the peanut gallery." he grumbled as Mikaela laughed and tried to pretend to be afraid of Ironhide; but he was just too much the expression on his face made her bust out in hysterics. "Are you daring to laugh at me...Do you think I am a clown do you think I am here for your amusement?" he said acting like he was growling at her.

Vanessa made snorting sound from laughing as Prime gazed at her. It wasn't just a look; it was a completely heated predatory look which drove her crazy.

There were times when she could read him like a book, and other times when he wasn't as open as he usually was. "M...my spark is pulsating with need it wants your heart so badly right now it wants to merge with your heart, my love." he whispered tracing a finger over her chest where her heart/spark was.

Again, it was silent. Vanessa could hear every breath she sucked in through her nose. Their eyes were locked. They weren't moving but their eyes/ optics were saying everything they wanted each other but Optimus was waiting she wasn't sure what he was waiting for.

"Vanessa….." He whispered in that deep tone that washed over her like sweet honey sugar.

Optimus' joints hissed and air from his intake system blew a hot breath across her body. She felt him guide her hands to his chest plates, his optics shined intensely.

"I want to go to this dimension as soon as you are well okay?" he asked.

"Okay Optimus…" she replied.

"I want to start our family I want to be a mech creator so badly, you will make a wonderful femme creator." He whispered as he leaned in kissing her.

They had forgotten about everything and everyone around them, they were the only two who existed at the moment. She ran her hands up and down his chest plates causing the most delicious sensations in his circuits.

Vanessa's hands found their way into his opening in his seams, she raked her nails across his components and wiring smiling when she was rewarded hearing his moan became a sharp hoarse cry.

He smiled and rubbed his lips against her ear. "You won't hurt me Vanessa you can keep touching me in those places." He whispered nipping at her earlobe.

Vanessa wanted more somehow; and somehow Optimus knew what his bonded needed and he very soon would make it happen for her. "Vanessa," Optimus whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm…" she whispered as he smiled sadly and moved her up to position her heart/spark over his spark.

It was clear the others realized Optimus and Vanessa had forgotten they were there, so they decided to make themselves gone. Of course Ironhide and Mikaela had long since disappeared after Optimus and Vanessa started their playful antics. Megatron had mumbled something about his oversexed brother and walked away; while Ratchet decided against hitting Optimus with a wrench for being such a horny mech in public.

He started his engines making her smile; Optimus held her ever so close to his open chest where his exposed spark could reach her heart/spark. When his spark slowly dissolved into her chest a soft cry escaped his vocal processor. He loved this it made them one, but Optimus knew for a human she would someday need more and he wanted to give her that at least once.

Optimus had often worried how the Prime line would carry on if something happened to him; and he couldn't be repaired or rebuilt? How was he going to make sure another prime would carry on. He had thought he was truly the last of the Primes; and when he was gone it would end the line of Primes. That is until his ancestors spoke to him telling him about his future daughter; and how she would be a prime.

Vanessa pulled him in for another heart/spark and spark merge which overwhelmed him. "Vanessa…..I love you." Optimus moaned interlocking their fingers.

They held their position for ages she against his chest their heart/spark against his spark. Vanessa could hear Optimus' eyelids whirring in slow blinks and felt his fingers stroking her hair. She didn't speak because there was nothing to say that hadn't already been said through his spark and her heart/spark when they intertwined together.

(Several hours later)

Optimus woke up before Vanessa and got to his pedes. He made his holoform disappear and got off the berth and reached down and picked her up gently as not to wake her. Then laid her down on the berth and kissed her; as he covered up her body with the covers. "I love you, Vanessa." he whispered as he went out into the other part of the Autobot base.

He noted someone had brought them into his quarters, he wasn't really sure who; but someone had been nice enough to do it.

Megatron knew where the dimension was where Optimus wanted to go; he told Optimus he would take him and Vanessa to the dimension where he would be turned human. "Good, the sooner we go there then the sooner our family can start." he said.

"Good." Megatron said. "I am happy for you brother…"

Optimus smiled at those words, Optimus shared his news with his brother about what his ancestors told him. Megatron was shocked to say the least, he had no idea it was possible for a half human to be a prime.

"I did not either but apparently it is possible." Optimus said.

"Good I am happy for you…" Megatron said.

**(Optimus and Vanessa's quarters)**

It wasn't long before Vanessa woke up and found Optimus gone from the room. She realized she was now on their berth and covered up by the snuggly covers. She grinned then saw the door open and there in his big robot form was her bot. "Well hello there." he said.

"Hello yourself, so what were you doing?" she asked as he sat down next to her mindful where he sat.

"I was making plans with Megatron; he is going to take us to the place where I can be human." Optimus said.

"Okay, when are we going?" she asked.

"After you have breakfast, Vanessa." he said as she smiled and unconsciously made that little look with her eyes that drove him nuts.

He growled with a sly smile and shook his head. "What...what's wrong?" she asked.

"You're making that look again that makes me fall to your mercy." he said.

"Oh...Am I?" she asked batting her eyelashes and laughing.

"You're so bad." he said as she smirked at Optimus who merely shrugged his massively huge shoulders with an absolutely impishly cute smile which drop kicked her heart.

Optimus put his hand down and she climbed on; then he put her onto his shoulder.

It made Aurora's heart soar when she was with Optimus she loved him so much. He was true to his word after she ate breakfast he transformed and she got into his cab. Megatron led the way to the place where the ripple into the other dimension was. Once they found it and crossed over into the other dimension; Optimus and Megatron both found themselves human startling for Megatron regardless of what he said.

"You're gorgeous as a human!" she exclaimed as he chuckled as he took her by the hand slipping his fingers through hers. "But wanna know a secret?" she asked.

"What?"

"I still love your real robot body." she said kissing him.

"Yes, I prefer my metal body too but this is the only way for me to ensure you and I create a small human for our family." he said tilting his head to the side.

"A baby..." she said caressing his face with her other hand.

"Yes, I know a baby a miniature human; which wears diapers because they leak a lot of lubricants." Optimus said as she burst into fitful states of hysterics.

Optimus could come out with such remarks sometimes incredible innocent; especially when he said things that had double meanings like he did so often. Optimus also had a habit of coming out with things that could be taken as slightly dirty; even if he didn't realize what he said. However this case he didn't make a double meaning remark but so often he did. This time it was just very cute. Optimus was very confused at her laughing so she just kissed him. "I know it went over your head right?" she asked as he snorted.

"Nothing went over my head at least I didn't witness anything going over my head." he said as she held him tightly.

Optimus didn't understand how some humans could be so cruel to their off spring. He had gone through data on the internet regarding the issue and it tore at his spark and processors regarding this issue. He was brought back to present thoughts by Vanessa who was caressing his face. "You're in such deep thought that you're frowning." she said.

"Forgive me...my thoughts should have been on you not off somewhere else you have my sincere apologies." he stated.

"No harm done, silly." she said as he picked her up in his strong arms.

"Really?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"Really, my dear." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He chuckled at that statement knowing she was teasing him again she loved to tease him. He found it refreshing that she did. Of course his soldiers would tease and poke jokes Ironhide and Ratchet the most. Bumblebee would too he was a little mischief maker to say the least.

Vanessa gazed at Optimus' human form which sort of reminded Vanessa of the guy who played Mac on CSI New York. Megatron sort of reminded her of the guy who played Damon on Vampire Diaries. Optimus pulled Vanessa close as his human heart was beating fast as his gaze held hers fast. "You are so beautiful." he whispered as he caressed her face.

Vanessa blushed something Optimus found both fascinating and enchanting to say the last.

"I am making love to you tonight the way your species does it my love." Optimus said with love as he finally was on the way to making her dream come true.

However she noted by the smile and cute tone to his voice they may have to try all night to make sure it worked. This of course was something Vanessa didn't have any problem with at all.

(Hours later)

It was early in the morning Vanessa awoke in Optimus' strong arms. She was really refreshed as her eyes gazed on Optimus' gorgeous human body sleeping soundly. He had muscular arms and legs he was extremely tall for a normal human. He as stated before resembled Mac from CSI New York She ran her fingers over his muscular arms. "What strong arms you have." she said as she kissed his lips.

Optimus grumbled a little in his sleep. Optimus was far from tired out from what they had done. He was a military leader for thousands of years and his strength was incredible. But he was also overcome by a terrible nightmare. It plagued him for so long it haunted him. He had never told his bonded about the nightmare completely. He'd moan and talk in his recharge much like humans when they slept. It upset her because his moans sounded pained like whatever his nightmare was; it was alive and slowly destroying his mind and circuits. But his nightmares were always the same he knew Vanessa was concerned but nothing would ever calm him not truly. She tried everything from spark and heart/spark merging to soft murmurs but nothing seemed to calm him down. He suddenly yelled out and when he did she was right there holding him tightly. She felt his arms tighten around her waist. "Vanessa, I love you so much please just hold Me." he whispered.

"You're trembling." she replied softly. "You had that awful nightmare again, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes." he whispered even in pleasure his tortured soul still shined through.

"Optimus please tell me what's going on...please." she said running her fingers through his wavy hair.

"It's something that happened so long ago but it lives in me like it just happened." he said as he made circular motions on her back. "Never leave me please." he whispered as his strong armor of being a hard-hitting leader started to fall when he was with her.

"Tell me...tell me what has you so upset let it out." she said as his finally let the tears fall salty tears ran from his bright blue eyes.

Optimus' mind overworked itself as his thoughts hit him as his memories burned him. All his memories had to do with his worthless mentor who'd sooner rip his spark out then look at him now. Vanessa pulled him closer and maneuvered his head onto her lap caressing his face. If it weren't for his Vanessa he'd lose his sensors completely. Optimus' mind went to the one time he failed as a leader. He was content and happy but he had a silent fear, which he would lose everything he had. It was that same fear that would hit him in recharge every night; he would lose Vanessa that Sentinel would kill her over and over again in his nightmares.

"The nightmares are of you being killed by Sentinel, I could not take it if I lost you Vanessa." He replied.

"Shhhhh... Let it out." she whispered as she caressed his face.

He cried harder making her hold him tighter as he shook. "Shhhhh... easy...You're not alone, Optimus I'm here now and I'll help you always. We will deal with whatever Sentinel throws at us but we will do it together." she said as her hands ran up and down his back trying to urge him to calm down a little. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise…." She whispered kissing him.

Optimus sat up suddenly and his hand shakily felt her face with the most heartbreaking look in his eyes.

"Never leave me...I'd never survive it if you left me...please." he whispered as she pulled the heartbroken Autobot leader into her arms. "Never please...never." he repeated as he exhausted himself into a sleep.

"Shhhhh, just rest I'm never leaving your side, Optimus... never." she kept saying lying back taking him with her.

She laid his head against her chest keeping him in her arms soothing his shattered nerves Sentinel had no idea how badly he had hurt Optimus or if he did he just didn't care. Optimus was good at hiding his pain until it threatened to eat him alive like a dam computer virus. She kept caressing him in his sleep trying to make sure her love was relaxed.

Several hours later he woke up and she figured she would have a little fun with him to make him laugh. She had a fake frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked stretching like a cat does.

"You drooled on me." she said with a lopsided grin.

"What does this mean drooled on you?" he asked.

She smiled and showed him and he blushed for the first time.

"Sorry."

"I don't mind you can drool all you want." she said smiling at him.

"I leaked lubricants on you from my mouth is this what you're saying?" he asked.

"Yes but I don't care." she said kissing him making him just want to stay in her arms.

She loved Optimus so much and his eyes even in human form were fierce but sad. She held him smiling as she closed her eyes thanking God for this beautiful Autobot leader in her life.

"Shall we go home today?" he asked.

"If that is your wish?" she said.

"Yes, it is." he said as his lips found hers once more.

He ran his hand over her stomach and grinned.

"I believe we started our family last night." he said.

"I know we did." she said rubbing her nose against his.

Optimus beamed with emotion as the sheer reality of how much this human meant to him. She was his whole world and he was needed her there always. He would fight for her till the death if he had too. It was so strange how much stronger his love was for Vanessa; than Elita one. The love he had for her was so different he could even begin to compare it. All he did know was no one will dare come between them or take her from him or risk his deadly wrath.

Optimus rolled on top of Vanessa kissing her just as Megatron came walking up. "By the Allspark are you two still at it again, I could hear you two all night. How the slag am I supposed to get any recharge with you two making so much noise, especially you Optimus you slagger being so loud." Megatron grumbled as Vanessa burst out in hysterics from what Megatron said. "She's lost all common sense you interfaced with her to the point she is heehawing at anything." Megatron remarked.

"Actually Megatron, I was heehawing at you." Vanessa replied.

Silence….

"Oh…." Megatron grumbled.

Optimus was still trying to keep Vanessa covered from Megatron's sights. "Go wait for us we will get clothed and meet you over there to return home." Optimus said as Megatron smirked and nodded happy to be returning home.

Optimus and Vanessa along with Megatron arrived back in their own world; Vanessa knew Optimus was glad to be back in his robot form. He transformed into his Peterbilt form and she hoped into his cab. Megatron peered in and watched his brother's mate get comfortable in his brother's vehicle form. "I hope it works, Vanessa." Megatron said as Vanessa grinned.

"It will." was all Vanessa said with an impish smile as her hands ran over his leather seats making Prime react and Megatron laugh loudly.

"Looks like she's quite a handful, huh?" Megatron said smirking.

"Oh please, Megatron; I can handle her." Prime said with a chuckle as she smirked with devilish expression on her face as both Megatron saw the look on Vanessa's face and knew Prime was in trouble now.

"Oh no someone is in for it now." Megatron said.

"I told you I can handle her." Optimus said.

"Right...In your dreams..." Vanessa cooed gripping his gear stick knowing full well what it would do to him.

Megatron laughed in a rather sinister way.

"I will leave you at the mercy of your mate; she seems ready to teach a Prime a lesson." he said as he transformed "See you two later..." Megatron said transforming into truck form and driving away.

Vanessa knew his gear stick connected to the central neural input line, which was directly connected to his spark chamber. "Are you trying to tease me?" he asked his voice sounding raw and carnal.

"I'm just letting you know who's in control that's all." she said as he snorted.

"Really, well you do know I'm much bigger then you." he laughed as she smirked. "I would say I am much more in control wouldn't you say, my love?" he asked as she suddenly got very playful and stomped on the clutch and yanked the lever viciously into first gear. Then released the clutch and she jammed her foot against the throttle and her bot jolted forward with a startled moan.

"You were saying, Optimus?" she asked sweetly.

He was silent realizing she could very well put him in his place...agonizingly so.

"Just you wait until I've got you alone I'm going to..." he mumbled as she could hear the playfulness in his voice.

"Yesss...You were saying, Prime?" she said being rough once more with him. "You can get me back but until then I've got you where I want you." she said with a snicker.

Silence…..

"Optimus...?"

"Yes, my love." came his sweet voice.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, my dear I'm more than okay." he said as she pulled up to the base.

"Okay I'm just checking on my bot is all." she replied.

Optimus transformed grinning at her as he suddenly went to check on things while Vanessa found herself with the unwanted attentions of Wheelie. The ex Decepticon was beyond crude he tended to do it on spite just to upset the Prime's spark bond. Optimus on more than one occasion threatened to cause the little bot bodily harm to the little metal pervert.

"Hello Vanessa." Wheelie said suspiciously nice to her.

"Hello Wheelie." she mumbled as Epps and Lennox watched ready to spring to her rescue if he offended her again like he usually did.

Wheelie knew he couldn't pull that with Arcee because she would pull one of her weapons on him. But the human females he loved to offend especially the Prime's female.

"So... Tell me come on." he finally asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked sighing.

"Did you rock his world or did he rock yours in fleshling form...Come on spill now you blasted human tell Wheelie everything in lots of detail...Come on already." he growled as he attached himself to her leg.

"Stop it, get off me!" she yelled as Megatron arrived and transformed quickly seeing what the little minibot was doing.

"Awwww, come on tell me." Wheelie grumbled as Megatron took out his weapon at Wheelie.

"Don't make me shoot your miserable aft stop harassing my brother's femme." Megatron ordered.

"Hey, I want details of her and the Prime he was human I know there had to be good juicy details...MAKE HER TELL RIGHT NOW!" Wheelie ordered.

"Get...Now." Megatron growled pushing the little bot away from Vanessa's leg.

Vanessa waved and Mikaela ran over and the two girls hugged. Megatron nodded at Mikaela and headed over to the base.

"So, this has got to be so exciting to know you'll be having Optimus' child." she said with a squeal.

"It is I'm just a little nervous too I just hope I'll be a good mother." Vanessa said in a worried tone of voice.

"You will I've seen you with Colonel Lennox's daughter you'll be fine." Mikaela said.

"I hope you're right." Vanessa said.

"I am don't worry about it." she said as Vanessa grinned and thought it was nice to be home once more.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Chapter 22

Optimus had been planning something for days that was apparent since they returned from the other dimension where he was human. He had been so secretive and none of the other Autobots had been any help they had obviously been sworn to secrecy by their leader. Even Flamebrat, Epps and even Lennox could not be motivated to tell her anything, and even Mikaela who was now her best friend even she was silent. She even tried to bribe Wheelie but he wouldn't even budge she frowned and thought okay fine she would wait for now anyway. Since Ratchet gave her the awesome news that she was indeed pregnant with Optimus' child things were like a roller coaster ride for her.

It was very early the next morning when Optimus woke his bonded up she stretched and eagerly accepted his kisses. "Mmmmmm, what time is it?" she mumbled.

"Very early but I need for you to get up and come with Me." he whispered as he kissed her.

"Okay." was all she could say in between his kisses.

Optimus had already known what their baby would be by the first primes, so Optimus and all the other Autobots had helped him create a special surprise. A huge room which was attached to Optimus and Vanessa's room; it was massive and done all in pinks. There was a bed done all in pretty pinks, a dresser with so much neat stuff. A big teddy bear and a floppy kitten stuffed animal; and another stuffed animal that Optimus said was from Megatron but he would never admit it. That only made Vanessa laugh; but she put her hand over her mouth as sobs escaped her he had done all this for their baby girl.

"It's gorgeous…!" Vanessa exclaimed as she threw her arms around Optimus while the other Autobots watched with smiles on their faces.

"The room pleases you then?" he asked softly.

"Pleases me…? Oh Optimus it's perfect I love it, but how did you get General Morshower to okay this on the base?" she asked.

"It was not easy but I told him you and our unborn sparkling are my responsibly and I will not leave you in some unprotected apartment or house like that. I have not asked for much from the humans; but I did insist on this I believe it is my right as a future creator to have that right approved… Correct…?" he said as she smirked and jumped up into the servos of her bot's holoform kissing him.

"I love you…." He snarled holding her tightly.

"I love you Orion…" she said.

"You are MINE." he growled as she smiled never realizing he was carrying her back to their berth.

They laid in each other's arms after a merging once more with spark and heart/spark; while slowly Optimus hovered in recharge.

"Just rest Optimus I'll be here when you wake up." she whispered softly as she never realized what Optimus was doing moving his one metal finger against her back and giving her light static shocks to put her under and out to rest as well as he was.

"Rest my love." he murmured wearily as he went back into recharge.

Almost a month later...

Vanessa was walking down the long hall into Ratchet's office, he had called for her on her cell phone and wanted to see her "What's up, Ratchet?" she asked as she saw his smile.

"I was checking over your records from the last examine and the baby is doing well." He said.

"Awesome…." She said as she noticed the way Ratchet's optics went dim, he had to be getting a commlink.

"Your brother is outside and wishes to converse with you." He said.

"Oh okay, thanks Ratchet." She said.

"Have you and Optimus settled on a designation yet?" he asked.

"We're going to name her Allora." was all Vanessa said.

"Really, that is such a pretty designation." Ratchet said.

"Optimus liked the name so I let him pick the name for our daughter." She said as Ratchet smiled.

It never ceased to amaze Ratchet the lengths of her selflessness to give to Optimus and the others. "Vanessa, you're the most selfless human I have ever seen." Ratchet said.

"Really, you think so?" she whispered.

"Yes, I do." he said.

"Thanks…" she said with a loopy grin as she started to head out to speak with her brother.

Vanessa found her brother outside talking with Optimus and Flamebrat; he brother waved and was grinning. He went over to his car and opened the trunk; he pulled out all sorts of goodies a stuffed pink elephant and all sorts of cute girly things. He shrugged and chuckled.

"I might have gone overboard with the whole buying things; but she's going to be my niece." Dylan said as he looked at his sister and then at Optimus. "Look I owe you both so many apologies I can't even begin to say how many, I just hope we can start fresh and really be a family now." He said.

"I can accept your sincere apology Dylan…" Optimus said bending to accept Dylan's outstretched arm.

Optimus used a finger and shook his hand gently; while Vanessa hugged her brother. "Thanks for coming around Dylan I missed you big brother…" she whispered.

"It's good to be back Vanessa; so what is my future niece's name?" Dylan asked.

"Allora…." Optimus answered.

"That's a pretty name and it is different; she will standout won't she?" Dylan asked.

"Optimus picked the name out and I loved it too." Vanessa said.

"Would you like to stay for something to refuel and converse with us?" Optimus asked.

"Refuel…? Oh you mean eat sure we can do that, but actually I also wanted to run an idea past you and Vanessa." Dylan said as he picked up some of the gifts for Allora.

"What idea is that…?" Vanessa asked as Optimus transformed into his vehicle mode and used his holoform.

Optimus helped Dylan bring the gifts to Allora's bedroom, and Dylan looked at the bedroom wide eyed. "Wow, she's not even born yet and she is getting spoiled." Dylan replied as Vanessa and Optimus both laughed at that.

The three headed for the Mess hall and Vanessa and Dylan both eat a sandwich; while Optimus drank energon from a cube.

"So what is this idea you have Dylan?" Vanessa asked.

"Well I have an idea Sentinel is going to be wanting your daughter, and he is going to be trying just about anything to get her and he knows you are stationed here. However what he doesn't know about is my summer get away house in upper state New York that is nestled in the woods. Optimus, Flamebrat and another bot could be up there…." Dylan said as he stopped seeing Optimus' optics brighten.

"Could another human stay there too?" Optimus asked.

"Who oh…." Vanessa asked until she realized who her bonded meant. "Mikaela very good choice…" she said as Optimus grinned.

"Sure there is a lot of room…" Dylan replied. "I can have it stocked with tons of food and beverages in no time. We can store your energon as well, and you can set up whatever you need to keep them safe."Dylan said.

Vanessa looked at Optimus and she could tell the idea was intrigue and he knew just the bot he could ask to pose as him while they did this…. Ultra Magus. All they needed to do was change vehicle forms; Magnus could scan his form while Optimus chose another semi form.

Optimus liked the idea of being in a home like this; while Allora was growing up it would be perfect until the threat of Sentinel was gone.

Vanessa was packing up everything with Mikaela's help; Mikaela had all her stuff packed and ready to go. She smiled at Vanessa and sat on the chair pulling her best friend down too. "You're pregnant don't work so much take a break; so how does it feel knowing in months you're going to be a momma?"Mikaela asked.

"It feels good but strange you know?" Vanessa said. "I can't believe our daughter will be a prime like her daddy; I was scared about that at first." Vanessa said softly.

"Why…?" Mikaela asked.

"I was afraid in order for her to be prime; that it meant Optimus had to die." She said softly.

Silence…..

"But Optimus assured me that isn't the cause at all, so I feel much better about that now." Vanessa said.

"Are you excited about seeing his new look?" Mikaela asked.

"I like his flames…" Vanessa said pouting as Mikaela snorted with laughter at Vanessa's pouty look.

Vanessa and Mikaela felt the rumblings and walking which told them a bot was approaching. Vanessa gazed up and was shocked at first; she saw the familiar flamed bot coming in.

"I thought you were going to change into a different semi honey?" Vanessa asked as the flamed bot smirked.

"He did…" Magnus finally said with a smirk.

Mikaela and Vanessa did double takes they both were fooled by Magnus' look; he honestly looked just like Optimus!

"Wow, you look exactly like him…" Mikaela and Vanessa said stunned.

"Yea, but I didn't realize he has such a big aft…" Magnus joked.

"Magnus…!" Vanessa exclaimed as she heard her bot's voice.

"I can't help it if when YOU wear my vehicle mode it makes YOU look like that; you must have a huge aft Magnus." Optimus said as he walked up looking green and white with purple lightning bolts.

Optimus wrinkled his nose plates…"I do not like these colors, I like my other colors." Optimus mumbled.

"You look cute when you're mumbling…" Vanessa said as Optimus cocked his helm to the side.

"Really…?" he asked.

"Really, I would never lie to you…" she said as he perked up.

"How is the packing going?" Magnus asked.

"Good, we are done a few of the NEST soldier's took apart the bed and packed the harder things." Vanessa said.

"Good we will use our holoforms and start to pack up my trailer." Optimus said.

"Okay, oh and Optimus…." Vanessa said.

"Yes…."both Optimus and Magnus said at the same time.

Optimus playfully hit Magnus in the shoulder. "She's talking to me…" Optimus growled.

"Who's the flamed one now?" Magnus chuckled as Megatron walked up tapping him on the shoulder.

"Are you sure you are not going to want me to go there with you Optimus?"Megatron said as he suddenly glanced up Magnus and glanced over at the other bot.

He shook his helm and growled walking away making both his brother chuckle and Magnus.

"We're going to be parents." she said suddenly to Optimus, as he smiled at her knowing he would lay his life on the line for her and their unborn child.

"It will be very exciting my love, we will both learn together about being creators." Optimus said.

"You will be a great father…" she said as he winked at her.

"Thank you and you will be a wonderful momma…" he whispered leaning down and allowing her to climb into his hand. "I love you…."

"I love you too always…" she said.

**(Meanwhile where Sentinel is)**

"I just want Optimus dead but I want him to suffer really suffer I want him to lose everything he holds close to his spark. Everything my former student cherishes will be ripped from him leaving him open and weaker. First his precious mate, his troops and his good name on Earth. Then capture him and his mate and let him watch as we torture and kill her; while he is forced to watch." Sentinel snarled in a half insane and crazy way with a demented gleam in his optics.

"I am still surprised he is with a human." Dreadwing said.

"He is weak and that weakness will be the death of him." Sentinel snarled as he laughed in an evil way as he plotted against his former student once more; only this time Sentinel was much stronger, ruthless and deadly with one key goal the complete down fall of Optimus Prime.

**(With Vanessa and Optimus)**

Vanessa tossed and turned in the back of Optimus' bunk in his cab at the mercy of a sinister nightmare; it held her prisoner refusing to release her. The nightmare that always plagued her most inner thoughts was Optimus' death and her complete and utter fear of being alone without her Optimus by her side.

**(Vanessa's dream world)**

She was completely numb with fear and terror; as she watched Optimus fall to the ground energon falling from his mouth and wounds. "Please...baby...run..." he begged as she could hear him fighting to stay alive for a few more minutes to try and get her to survive.

"I can't... alright" she whispered only because he was begging her now.

"Vanessa….. Go please…" he paused his voice. "Oh Primus, Vanessa...it's getting so cold..."I-I love you."

"I love you, too." Vanessa said in barely a whisper as she got up and ran like he begged her too.

"-goodbye, my love…." Optimus whispered saying his last words.

She could feel fear grip her heart Sentinel had killed Optimus and now he had come after her and Allora now too.

"Sentinel, Nooo." she whispered in horror.

"I've won Vanessa you have no more Optimus Prime to protect you...Now come here you little insect I am going to enjoy killing you after I take that brat from you and raise her as my own." he ordered.

Vanessa tried to run but she was stopped by Dreadwing as a result of trying to escape Sentinel.

"Dreadwing, bring me my prize." he ordered as Vanessa saw to her horror Dreadwing throw to Sentinel the head of her beloved Optimus Prime!

"Nooooooooo!" she screamed so loud as she was jarred awake by her true love's voice.

**(End of Vanessa's nightmare)**

"Vanessa...please wake up." Optimus said firmly as she opened her eyes flying into his arms crying. "Did you have that same nightmare again?" he asked as he stroked her back.

"Yes, I am sorry I distracted you from driving…" she whispered.

"Shhh, we are still on the road but we are going to take a break so you and Mikaela can refuel and empty your tanks."Optimus said as Vanessa grinned at his cute way of explaining things to her.

::::…. Optimus, everything alright….::::: Ironhide sent through commlink.

::::….. Vanessa had another nightmare I am trying to calm her down…:::::

::::…. There must be a way to stop these nightmares, especially since she's pregnant now….:::::: Ironhide remarked.

::::…. I will speak to Ratchet about this later on…:::: Optimus said to Ironhide through the commlink as Vanessa clung to Optimus' holoform with a petrified expression in her eyes.

"I don't want to sleep anymore please don't make me, Optimus." she whispered softly as she gripped Optimus so tightly.

He had never seen her so scared before. "Sentinel killed you and Dreadwing had your head, please don't make me go back to sleep." she begged as Optimus held her tightly cursing not just this accursed nightmare but the source of it his Sentinel and the followers.

Optimus held her tightly not wanting to ever let her go. He kissed her lips with such a gentleness he never knew he had.

Vanessa suddenly saw huge bright white lights all around her; which abruptly engulfed her and she found herself standing in front of the first Primes.

"You're Cybertronians, you resemble the fallen; you're the first primes correct?" she asked.

They nodded…

"You and Optimus Prime's daughter is very important; she will help rebuild Cybertron to the Autobots and Decepticons will live in peace. So that our race may pro create once more; and finally live in peace with each other." the one Prime said.

"I don't understand Cybertron was destroyed, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, it was but your daughter has the means to find an ancient Cybertronian relic that can undo what war had brought our world." he said.

Vanessa was silent then taking everything in that they said to her. "Will Optimus die?" she asked in a shaky tone.

"Our last descendent has lost his spark a few times but he longs for complete peace; and he is quick to sacrifice for those he loves." the Prime toward the left said.

"But you didn't answer me will he die?" she asked once more thinking they were stalling her.

"He will be tested in this last battle as you both will. Your love will be tested he is fierce but he loves you entirely with all his being and will do anything for you and your unborn child. He will kill to protect you and his daughter. Remember Vanessa he loves you please do not let any lies by Sentinel distort and destroy your love for Optimus if he lost you he would give into death. We cannot allow his death he holds the key to everything as your daughter also will." they said.

"But I don't understand how will we be tested and how will our daughter be a key in all this?" she asked. "I know she is a prime Optimus already told me that part; and I am so happy about that." She replied.

"All shall be revealed to you later do not tell Optimus of our meeting just yet. We shall contact him soon if you need to explain to anyone let it be Flamebrat." they said as she opened her eyes to find Optimus calling her name.

"VANESSA!" Optimus exclaimed in a worried tone.

"Optimus?" she whispered.

"Of course, my love." he said as his bright blue optics held worry and concern in them. "Don't you dare do that to me again." he said firmly. "Why did you zone out for?" he asked as she realized she couldn't say anything yet in front of her beloved Optimus not yet.

"Not sure, but I'll be okay." she said as Prime knew something was up with her but couldn't put his finger on it just yet but he would get to the bottom of it.

He loved her and was worried about her…..

Vanessa and Mikaela went to quickly relieve themselves and pick up some quick snacks and sandwiches. Vanessa climbed back into Optimus' vehicle form and stretched out leaning against his door propped up. Dylan had bought his sister a Nook so she could read during the long ride to the house. They had stopped off someplace so Optimus, Ironhide and Flamebrat could stretch their legs Ironhide and Optimus going off alone. Mikaela was talking with Dylan as he had been following in his car carrying a lot of the things they needed as well.

Vanessa wanted to talk to Flamebrat about some things the primes told her, and obviously Optimus had been talking to him via private commlink due to the way he was watching her.

"You are so full of it something happened to you Optimus saw it and it concerned him." Flamebrat said.

"You can't tell Optimus they told me not to tell him that they would speak to him later on." she said.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"The Primes...Flamebrat I am sorry I upset Optimus I didn't mean too." she said. "They said our daughter would help bring Cybertron back; they also said our love would be tested. I don't understand why they would test Optimus and I like that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure perhaps to make sure you two truly belong together." Flamebrat said.

"I love him what more do they need to know?" she asked.

Flamebrat knew deep down in his systems she was a human like he was once; and Optimus was an alien robot. They were so different from cultures, worlds and size. They all wondered how long it would last when Optimus would realize that they truly were different and that he'd have to let her go.

Flamebrat personally cared for Vanessa; she had been a good friend to him when he was human. She and Mikaela were best of friends, and now Mikaela she was with Ironhide as a couple. Flamebrat knew she had saved Optimus' life; you didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that. He had been so lonely and hurting and the war didn't help matters any; he had lost so much because of it.

But none of the Autobots thought he'd fall for a human; he remembered how they acted when they all found out. It was considered a taboo for Transformers to mate with other species and Ironhide was first to tell Optimus that. He was nice to Vanessa, but Ironhide still thought it was wrong and held what they were doing in contempt. However Optimus was a very different Prime than the previous Primes. He didn't care that Vanessa was human his spark wanted and needed her, he needed and wanted her. But there was still fear hidden in his spark that she'd grow tired of loving a machine and that she'd leave him for a human. Ratchet had told him once that if that happened; he knew that Optimus would shut himself down eternally and that would be that. Flamebrat knew Optimus loved Vanessa with all he was and just hoped this test they both would pass with flying colors.

"Shhhhh, you need to relax now you're pregnant no more worrying." Flamebrat said as she smiled sadly and hugged him and got into his hand as he took her to Optimus.

"Flamebrat, come here for a sec." Optimus said as he watched his son put Vanessa on the ground near Mikaela.

She watched as they went walked away a bit; Mikaela and Dylan watching as well.

"You okay…?" Dylan asked.

"Hmmm, yea I just been having nightmares and Optimus has been worried about me is all." She said.

"Nightmares about what…?" Dylan asked.

"Sentinel killing Optimus and Dreadwing beheading him…." Was all she said.

Dylan pulled his sister into his arms, and he hugged her tightly. "Optimus will be fine he is smart and he is able to kick Sentinel's ass okay?" Dylan said as he smiled at her and hugged her tightly all of a sudden.

Vanessa smiled sadly, because she had her brother back.

**(With Optimus and Flamebrat)**

"What's going on is she okay?" Prime asked.

"She'll be okay." Flamebrat said as Prime frowned.

"Is she hiding something from me?" Optimus asked.

"No, Optimus just be patient with her." Flamebrat said as Optimus could tell when his newly acclaimed son was lying to him as a feeling of dread came over him at what secrets and lies have done to the human race.

"No secrets I won't lose Vanessa I just won't she has filled an empty void in my spark I won't lose that EVER." he said as Flamebrat forced his father to look at him.

"All I can tell you is it's not bad she had to hold back until it's time." Flamebrat said as Optimus realized what happened.

"The first Primes..." he whispered as Flamebrat nodded. "Okay, thank you now I understand a little better I'll go to her now and try to comfort her." Prime said as he went back to her and transformed and opened his door allowing her to go inside.

The other followed suite and Dylan went into his car, and popped a piece of gum in his mouth humming a song while pulling ahead of them so they could follow.

Vanessa watched as Optimus' holoform appeared; he turned toward her his intakes moving out through his vents as he carefully sat there on the seat. She lowered her eyes onto the floor as he watched her.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"What? No honey, why would I be mad at you?" he asked."Now, what is all this nonsense about me being mad at you?" he asked as she just looked sad and decided to take her mind off it the old fashioned way. "I am not mad I just get worried when you have those awful nightmares it's unhealthy for a human especially a pregnant human to lose so much sleep." he said lying back as she ran her hand over his chest plates until he opened them for her. "Did you want something?" he asked as she merely smiled to herself.

"Can you drive alright with me distracting you like this?" she asked.

"I'll manage…" he chuckled.

She absentmindedly ran her fingers over his spark sending charges through his body.

"What happens to you when I touch your spark?" she asked him.

Silence...

"It's like a fire millions of flames attacking my body at once so much so sometimes it's hard to think and stay focused. When it intensifies it overloads my systems and depending how hot my wiring and components get. I am thrown into offlining and depending how hot my systems are that makes the difference how long I am offline. You have been lucky enough to knock me offline for awhile with your magically gifted touch." he said as he felt her swirl his spark continuously driving him absolutely crazy with love for her. She only popped his spark lightly enough to just keep him happy enough and not uncomfortable, but still longing for more later on when they stopped to again.

"Sneak…" he said with a chuckle.

She laughed and kissed him; Optimus watched Vanessa his spark flaring with love and possessiveness. She was his all his and no one would take her from him EVER…!

Vanessa watched as her gentle ministrations became too much for the Autobot leader; causing him to slam on his brakes. He told Ironhide and Flamebrat to give them a few moments, he needed to transform into bipedal form. He had to feel her inside of his chest, he had too or he would go absolutely insane!

Vanessa smiled as she watched her bot trying to stay in control of his senses. She smirked then at his attempts no she thought not this time. "You lost your control…" she said with a smile.

"Snarky femme, you knew I would…" he growled as he transformed holding her nuzzling her.

He sat down and leaned against a big thick tree, his chest plates opening on their own accord as she smiled. Vanessa watched as slowly his optics opened and sure enough his pupils were dilated and purple. She knew what he wanted and to deny him would be wrong and cruel.

He gently placed her inside his chest cavity while he moaned slightly; while she gently touched his spark chamber as gently as she could. He gasped as an intense feeling of pleasure shot up and down his body. Optimus' body heated up, his fans kicked in trying to attempt to cool him down.

"Your fans are wasting their time, sweetheart." She said.

She smiled sadly as she slipped both her hands into his spark; while the spark tendrils pulled her inside his spark. The second they did and he felt his beloved inside his spark; he couldn't fight it any longer. He yelled out as his optics dimmed then offlined as he ended up rebooting his systems; but not completely falling offline. She did hear his intakes though cycling wildly trying to cool down, which made her smirk slightly knowing she had the power to do this to this hero and leader.

"I love you Orion…" she whispered.

"I love you too…" he said softly coming out of the rebooting process.

Within several minutes Optimus had come back to his full processors, and then he transformed into his vehicle form and she climbed into Optimus' cab. She heard Optimus' engine purr in contentment; and that made her smile. She ran her hand over his seats and whispered. "You belong to me my Autobot leader and Prime."

She felt him tremble; and as always she got a feeling of pride for bringing her Autobot leader to his knees. "I love you deeply my dear; but do not start teasing me again until we are home. Of course though…. I can tease YOU all I want…." He chuckled sending wave after wave of tiny pulses through the seat hitting her body.

"Orion you are so in trouble…." She whispered as she stretched out on his seats.

"Bring it on…." Was all Optimus said with a teasing chuckle.

She yawned and curled up letting his pulses gently put her to sleep, while he tenderly continued to let his pulses put her into a complete relaxed state.

**(More than 48 hours later)**

Ironhide had sent a commlink to Optimus letting him know he needed a break; of course this was sent his way by way of a message from Ratchet to follow his orders and rest.

Vanessa was asleep off and on and when they stopped to rest; she was sound asleep so he didn't wake her. However Optimus was no stranger to nightmares, and he had his own nightmares which plagued him.

His thoughts always ran with how to keep his mate and unborn daughter alive and safe from Sentinel's grasp. He wondered why he was so selfish, had he not fallen in love with her she would not be in danger now. His loneliness and his spark falling for her; when he should never have involved her in all this. "I'm sorry I have turned your life upside down, Vanessa sometimes I wonder if..." he said as his voice cracked with emotion.

Vanessa was stirred from slumber because she felt the Peterbilt begin to convulse violently and sobs could be heard as his emotional pain was getting the best of him once more."Shhhhh, don't cry and don't say things like that; do you know how happy I am with you in my life you complete me, Optimus. You are my destiny and I am yours forever together as one." she said as his holoform of his robot self appeared; as she caressed his face. "I love you, Orion Pax." she said as he pulled her into his arms for a kiss that clearly rocked her world more than just a little bit.

"Thank you." was all he said as he added in his sexy tone she loved. "I love you." he said as she smiled. "You are so right forgive me I just get so afraid, so very afraid." He whispered as she looked at this brave and compassionate soul.

He had seen such violence and hellish horrors in his life to last a lifetime; no one human or alien should have to be forced to endure like he has. She held him tightly in her arms letting him lean on her for a change. He accepted it quietly and let her be his rock his pillar to lean on.

"You were lonely; you needed love everyone needs love Orion even giant alien beings from Cybertron." She said kissing him as he smiled sadly. Optimus didn't focus on anything else for a few minutes; he was so intent and focused on HER touches and hugs. "What did you say; what's wrong…?" he asked sheepishly.

"Nothing's wrong that's just it. I-I don't think you realize just how much I love you or what all this means to me. You are the most noble and loving being that ever lived you don't even realize that, do you?" she asked as he found himself speechless by her words.

Vanessa knew he was upset that she was in danger, but that didn't matter to her she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you, Vanessa so much and your words have just opened my spark so much more than before." he whispered as his optics dimmed in emotional stress, as he made a sad robotic sound and she knew he was still worried. "It's placing you in so much danger." He answered quietly. "You may never have a normal life Allora definitely won't. And you know what my worst fear is? What if I'm disabled or killed and cannot be rebuilt? Who will protect her? Who will protect you? I was selfish I wanted you for myself I loved you and now you're in so much danger all because of my selfishness." he said as tears clung to his optics.

"Orion look at me, look at me…" she said making his holoform look at her. "Listen...We'll protect each other, okay? I'm not some damsel in distress I'm not going to just sit somewhere if the Decepticons grab me. I'd try to find ways to get out."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least…" Optimus said as he chuckled pulling her close and settling his lips right next to her face again.

Vanessa's heart skipped a beat.

"You're a fighter...and I like that about you, Vanessa." he whispered as she teased him by running her hand over his chest plates; which automatically opened for her gentle touch while his one hand caressed her stomach.

"Oh do you...?" she said as her hand continued to tease her Autobot.

He smiled and winked.

"...you're filled with the life I helped place in your body; when I was human…. For some reason I just can't get over that."Optimus whispered running his hand under her shirt over her stomach. "When will you start to show I do know humans are much different when they carry sparklings." He asked.

"Not for a while, you'll know it when I do…..Trust me..." she said with a laugh.

"Is that correct, you will have a bumpy stomach correct?" he asked innocently as she grinned.

"Yes bumpy…. And sometimes human women get fat when they are pregnant…" she said sadly.

Optimus looked at her and tilted his helm, he had searched the Internet regarding weight issues and his spark sank. Humans were so cruel sometimes with what was considered beautiful and what wasn't. He wondered why appearances were always so quickly put on trial, and that's exactly what humans did. They judged others on appearances, races and or religious beliefs; if any species were completely the same the universe would be dull. It takes all different and unique species to fill the universe, he felt his spark race and pulse, and he glanced at Vanessa her eyes following his.

"What is it Orion?" she asked.

"Humans do not understand the true concept of beauty, it is not what is out here it is what is in here." He said running his hand over where her heart was. "If you are not beautiful in the soul, it doesn't not matter what the outer part is like. If the inside does not radiate beauty how can the outside do it?" Optimus said as she simply threw her arms around him crying.

Silence…..

"Sweetspark why are you leaking…" he asked.

"Because you're not even from this planet, and you get things so much better then the human males here do." She said kissing him with such force after.

Vanessa abruptly heard him snarl; she grinned he was losing control all over again. It was a primal sound a cry of control being given up; and she found it exciting once more. It was then that his spark found its way into her chest and into her heart once more swirling and bonding them together once more in such a beautiful way.

_Optimus was so content and happy, everything was so perfect._


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Chapter 23

Vanessa had fallen asleep for the rest of the trip to their new home; they had slowly arrived to their home which was a beautiful sight to behold.

The house was nestled on a huge property, and there were massive Oak trees surrounding the house. The house was made from brick and stone; and there were shutters on the windows along with flowerbeds right under the windows. The house itself was a two story home complete with ivy growing all over the house to give it that air of spookiness.

Vanessa had woken up and giggled saying that is perfect!" she exclaimed as she opened the door and jumped down rushing over to her brother. "This is perfect…!"

"Glad you like it sis…" Dylan replied as he looked at Optimus who allowed his holoform to activate once more. "What do you think Optimus…?" Dylan asked.

"It is indeed acceptable Dylan; thank you for letting us use it." Optimus replied.

"It's yours now it's the least I can do for all the trouble I caused." Dylan replied as he saw Mikaela look at the house.

"I love the ivy growing on it; it's like one of those creeping haunted houses in those old time movies I LOVE IT!" Mikaela damn near squealed.

Dylan laughed at that….

"Okay now you gals can redecorate the place however you like, I was never a decorator you know that already Vanessa. So have at it and put your personal touch on it." He replied as he chuckled when both girls ran up the porch stairs and tried to open the door. "Yeah unless you can manage to walk through doors Vessy; then you have to wait for the keys." Dylan said with a smirk as she looked at him with tears.

"You used your old nick name you gave me when we were kids?" she asked stunned.

Dylan walked up to the porch followed by Optimus, Ironhide and Flamebrat's holoforms. "Yeah I know don't get all mushy okay I hate mushy." He mumbled as he unlocked the door.

Vanessa laughed and hugged her brother… "Yes I know…" she said.

Vanessa and Mikaela looked around they saw a family room; and it was rather big. They also saw shelves built in professionally so movies could be stored on shelves. Mikaela was wide eyed as well; she glanced at Dylan then.

"Did you have these all done professionally…?" she asked as he smiled.

"Well actually I made them myself I made several things in here…" he explained as Vanessa stared at him like she was seeing him for the first time.

"You made these for real….?" She asked. "They are really good Dylan…" Vanessa said.

"I must concur you did a wonderful job Dylan…" Optimus said.

Mikaela and Vanessa wondered into the kitchen; and Vanessa squealed with delight.

"A walk in pantry just like the one mom had oh I love it…!" she exclaimed.

Mikaela found a bag of chips opened the bag; and passed it to Vanessa who went to grab it but Dylan stopped her. "Don't eat too much salt while carrying Allora though okay, it's not good for you. Mom had trouble carrying you when she ate salty things; so be careful I know the baby won't be completely human but still." Dylan said as he looked at Optimus. "What do you think Optimus…?" he asked as Optimus did a quick search on salt and understood what Dylan was trying to say.

"I concur with your brother even though she will not be completely human; your safety is of utmost importance to me." Optimus said firmly. "So no salt for you…" Optimus said snatching the bag from here giving it too Mikaela.

Ironhide not wanting his newly made sparkmate injured snatched the bag from Mikaela; who jumped at that. "Hey, I am not pregnant….!" She shouted.

"No, that is correct but you still are my main priority; I do not wish to lose you Mikaela."Ironhide said as Mikaela ran to his servos and jumped wrapping her legs around his waist kissing him.

"Okay seriously get a room would you warrior Goddess…" Wheelie said as he and Brains came in…SURPRISE….!" He added.

"We hid in Dylan's car in among all the things he had brought; we wanna live here with you guys not on the base." Wheelie said.

"Very well, but you should have said something to me before; I would have granted you the request." Optimus said.

"Thanks boss bot…." Wheelie and Brains said.

Mikaela and Vanessa checked out the whole house, the biggest room was for Optimus and her. Mikaela and Ironhide's room was a nice size too; however he didn't need to store anything only she did. The girls found there was a room; which was used as a library with all different types of books. The room was lined up with bookshelves; it amazed her at how many books there were. The one bookshelf had all romance novels from every one of Vanessa's favorite authors. She went over to another side and found all books for little ones; she gasped and found her getting choked up. Dylan had honestly changed he was making the effort to be a good brother; and it almost staggered her to know that.

Mikaela walked up to Vanessa seeing her get a little teary. "Are you alright…?" she asked.

"Yes, I am just so happy right now I can't believe how happy I am." She said as Mikaela smiled at her.

Mikaela caught sight of Optimus' holoform; and she smirked and nodded when he put his metal finger to his lips and silently approached Vanessa.

Mikaela smiled and headed for her room; while Optimus closed the door to the library and wrapped his servos around her waist.

"Hey sexy…" he said purring.

"Mmmm I love when you purr Orion…" she whispered.

"Correct me if I am wrong but I believe you love a lot of things I do…" he said with a cute snarky tone.

"Oh listen to you…" she giggled.

Optimus suddenly got serious and she felt the sudden change in him. "Orion….?"

"I am so lucky you are my spark, my whole world; and I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me and Allora. I would be so lost without you." he said as she pulled him closer and pressed her lips on his.

"I'm not going anywhere." was all she said after their lips parted until he went after another kiss love coursing through his circuits making him feel more alive than he had ever felt before.

He never wanted to lose Vanessa he knew if he did and the war was over he would deactivate himself and die with her.

Because he couldn't live without her there was no way. This was something on Cybertron that if strong spark bonded couples had lost their mate in battle the loss would be so devastating that the other would just deactivate on the spot. There wasn't a lot of it but true bonded couples strong bonded connections always did that on the spot.

Vanessa and she alone had the power over his life her love held him and now he had her and a child and not just any child a new Prime. She carried a Prime in her womb and it made him smile proudly at that fact.

"I love you, Vanessa." he whispered.

He chuckled hugging her against him before helping her to their bedroom taking her to bed. She went to sleep that night with his hand resting against her stomach and Optimus snuggled against her body.

**(One month before Christmas)**

Vanessa was getting antsy she and Mikaela had been cooped up; and they were trying to find fun ways to have fun. Vanessa and Ironhide did not always see eye to eye on things; he never really thought she was good enough for Optimus. Vanessa thought they had finally buried the hatchet on that; however she noticed more than ever he picked on her greatly at times.

Vanessa pulled Mikaela aside and said something to her and that made Mikaela light up. Optimus could tell his bonded was up to something; and wondered exactly what she was conning Mikaela into doing. He got his answer soon enough when Mikaela walked up to Ironhide who regarded her strangely.

"What femme?" Ironhide asked gruffly.

"I challenge you to see who can win at playing video games." Mikaela said.

"Dear girl, you have no idea what you're in for you don't just challenge Ironhide like that without knowing what you are in for." Ratchet said as he was there to give Vanessa her monthly exam.

"I'm not afraid of him I can take him." Mikaela said as Ironhide made a sound and warmed his cannons.

"I accept your challenge and what exactly are the terms of this challenge?" Ironhide asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He wants to know what you're wagering with, Mikaela." Ratchet said as the other Autobots tried to hold back snickers knowing the little human had no idea how extremely bad Ironhide could be.

She glanced at Vanessa who just shrugged because she had no idea Ironhide would ask her to wager anything. Ironhide saw Mikaela look at her friend and Ironhide snorted than as a result of it.

"She can't help you." Ironhide said his optics blazing at Vanessa as he smirked. "Okay fine, if I win you have to clean my cannons and make sure they are working properly." Ironhide said.

"And if I win?" Mikaela asked.

"You get my respect..." Ironhide rumbled as Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"You are so bad." Vanessa said.

"Quiet Vanessa," Ironhide snapped as Vanessa's eyes narrowed at the weapons specialist she knew he disliked her; but she was only playing with him to try and make him be a little friendlier.

"Okay, what if you taught me how to use a gun firing and all that kind of stuff?" she asked as he nodded.

"Very well... You're on let's play." Ironhide said as the contest started.

Ironhide was surprised that Mikaela had beat him at every video game; he grumbled at Vanessa for conning her to do it. But he agreed to Mikaela's wager as soon as they had extra time. However mysteriously one day they found the video game console broken; and they all wondered if Ironhide did it because he was angry at Mikaela for beating him. He grumbled more at Vanessa because of it; and she felt bad for ruining everyone's fun by conning Mikaela to challenge Ironhide; but never said anything out loud until she and Optimus had their first argument regarding Ironhide after the video games challenge.

It was one week later…

Ironhide had grumbled at her continuously; until she came back at him. Ironhide had slowly been teaching Mikaela how to use guns and was having a break when Vanessa came up.

"Why are you so mean to me!" she finally demanded of him.

"You are a troublemaker, Vanessa as far as I am concerned after you have that baby you should give it to Optimus and LEAVE." Ironhide grumbled his words stinging her as Ultra Magnus listened and felt his spark sink at how cruel Ironhide was being to Optimus' bonded.

"I am not going anywhere, Ironhide I love him; how dare you treat me like I am some kind of piece of garbage I belong here!" she shouted.

"No Vanessa, you don't." Ironhide said as he walked away as Optimus walked up.

She turned to face Optimus, and he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"You shouldn't have put him into that position by conning Mikaela to challenge him he hates losing; and takes it out on everyone after. We are all stressed out enough without instigating stupid little things like that. You should have known better, Vanessa; whatever your problem is with Ironhide please settle it and move on. We don't need Ironhide being like this in a high alert situation." Optimus said as Vanessa suddenly felt confused; he was blaming her for this? She was trying to make Mikaela feel better; and now everyone seemed angry at her. "Did you hear me?" he asked his tone a little firmer as she looked up at him her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Yes, I heard you loud and clear, Optimus." she said as she headed back into the house as Optimus sighed, he had hurt her he didn't mean to but he was so tense and Ironhide's behavior didn't make things any better.

Vanessa went upstairs and slammed the door shut and cried; it wasn't until she heard a soft knock on the door and got up to find Mikaela standing there.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No not really, Optimus and I had our first fight he is mad at me that I conned you to challenge Ironhide; and now that he lost he is adding more stress to the situation." Vanessa said as Brains and Wheelie listened in from the hallway; then walked away silently feeling bad for her.

"I am so sorry I shouldn't have won I should have let him win." Mikaela said looking so upset.

Vanessa shook her head.

"Ironhide hates me he hasn't approved of our relationship since we got serious; all he does is push it in my face that I'm not Elita one. But it's no different now he told me after the baby is born I should give Optimus the baby and leave. Than before I came up stairs Optimus was blaming me for Ironhide's actions; and maybe he's right maybe it was stupid of me to do what I did." Vanessa cried as she suddenly just stopped talking as Mikaela suddenly smiled.

"You know what makes up for sad times?" Mikaela asked.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"Shopping...!" Mikaela exclaimed as she grinned. "Get your wallet and I'll get mine and we'll take Flamebrat and go to the mall." Mikaela said as Vanessa smiled sadly happy that Mikaela was here.

Brains and Wheelie went back downstairs and headed for Optimus who was with Ratchet and saw they were talking and waited until they finished before approaching them.

"I was short with her I am losing it she didn't do anything wrong she was just trying to make Mikaela feel better and include her. I had no idea Ironhide said those things to her slag it; it's like I was okaying what he said to her by doing what I did." Optimus said angrily.

"You need to talk to her she is the best thing that ever happened to you, Optimus; you don't want to mess that up. I see the change in you the effect she has on you please don't be foolish enough to throw that away." Ratchet said as Prime lowered his optics pain going through his circuits as he remembered everything he said to her on top of Ironhide's words and his spark sank into despair.

He went to say something but heard the front door open and out came Mikaela and Vanessa heading for Flamebrat who was in vehicle mode. Optimus frowned then not sure what his bonded was up too or her best friend.

"Where does she think she's going?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus, Mikaela suggested to Vanessa that they go shopping and take Flamebrat with them." Wheelie said as Optimus started walking closer until Ratchet stopped him.

"Optimus let her go Flamebrat will take good care of her." Ratchet said as Optimus stared at Vanessa not wanting to let her go his last words were of anger; and it ate him alive inside of his circuits like a virus.

Vanessa didn't even say goodbye or I love you to him before she left; and it left him hollow inside. He remembered something Mikaela had said to Sam once about pushing love too far; until it broke and didn't hold any longer. He wanted to empty his tank with sickness; as he remembered those words. He felt his metal hands shake with fear as he started to transform until Ratchet stopped him once more.

"Prime... Trust your son…" Ratchet said.

"... I made a mess of things by fighting with her she didn't even say anything to me before they left." Prime said as Ratchet sighed.

"Ironhide said he was going to tell Vanessa he was sorry for hurting her he felt bad after he said he just wasn't use to doing that and needed to figure out how too." Ratchet said.

"Alright but he isn't the only one who needs to say they're sorry." Prime said sadly.

"It'll be okay, Optimus." was all Ratchet said as he nodded.

_Primus, he hoped so he really did…._

**(With the girls)**

Mikaela and Vanessa watched the trees passing by in silence; until the silence was broken by Flamebrat. "Vanessa, my father didn't mean whatever it was you argued about things are just really tense right now that's all." Flamebrat replied.

She sighed… "I hope you're right Flamebrat I really do." She said as they headed into town and went on a shopping spree for Christmas presents.

**(Where Sentinel was)**

Sentinel paced and suddenly stopped in front of Lasergrid, Dreadwing, Starmissile, Deathmatch and Bloodspiller the three newcomers were secret weapons Sentinel had up his servo to help grab Optimus Prime's bonded.

"I want that human femme somehow she possesses both a heart and a spark; and now she carries a future prime Optimus' child. I want that child corrupted and turned against her father; she could destroy him and take over the Autobots. If she destroyed her father they would not question her; and I would control not only the Autobots but the Decepticons as well." Sentinel ranted. "Optimus thinks me a fool he has that female hidden somewhere; while he hides with her with a few warriors." Sentinel replied.

"Sentinel I told you when I flew over the base he was there; I saw him myself…" Dreadwing said.

Silence…

"That was not him….. It is Ultra Magnus!" Sentinel shouted in a fury.

Silence…..

"I want all of you to spread out and locate them; I don't what it takes find them!" he roared.

**(Where Vanessa, Mikaela and Flamebrat are Normal POV)**

Mikaela, Vanessa along with Flamebrat sat at the food court having a snack; while they looked through their bags of goodies.

"I have no idea what to get Optimus, any ideas Flamebrat?" Vanessa asked.

"Whatever you give him he will love it…" Flamebrat said.

Vanessa just smiled as abruptly when she went to take a sip from her drink; she dropped her drink and just stared out into space. Vanessa's eyes looked like she was almost in a trance; Mikaela felt the icy cold grip of fear coil around her heart.

"Vanessa…?" Mikaela said. "Oh my God, Optimus isn't here to help; Flamebrat what do we do!" Mikaela exclaimed punching Flamebrat in his holoform's arm.

"Jeez Keala, Owwww….!" Flamebrat shouted.

"Help her or I pop your tires one by one; help her NOW!" Mikaela ordered.

Meanwhile Vanessa was facing Prima one of the first Prime's; one of Optimus' great ancestors. "Vanessa, do you remember who I am?" he asked her.

"Yes, you're Prima." Vanessa said.

"Yes, I brought you here to explain something to you regarding Optimus. A leader as well as a Prime he carries pain within him alone. The day he cried with you it overpowered him because usually the way to heal emotional pain for a Cybertronian is by two sparks wrapping around each other. The heart and spark bonds are not enough for him; he knows it but clings to just the heart and spark merges. Optimus' spark must merge with another spark future pain and hurt could overload him badly enough to..." Prima said pausing as Vanessa shook her head not understanding was Prima saying she couldn't stay with Optimus after Allora was born?

"I don't understand." she said as Prima glanced at her.

"Spark to spark I am sorry…" was all he said as she slowly came back to Earth seeing Mikaela and Flamebrat there hovering over her.

"Vanessa…? What's wrong….?" Flamebrat asked as he saw the big tears falling from her eyes not understanding what had happened to cause her sudden hit of tears; but Vanessa did.

She couldn't come to grips with what Prima was saying; but either way she would be left out of Allora and Optimus' lives after the birth. She wasn't sure if she could handle that she knew she would die without them in her life. "Vanessa…?" he whispered as she suddenly forced herself to stand.

"Take me home now please…" she whispered.

"Okay, come on…" he said as Mikaela wrapped her arms around Vanessa; while Vanessa sobbed.

People stared at Vanessa crying; Mikaela turned on them her eyes flaring in anger. "What you never cried before get a grip people," Mikaela snapped.

She couldn't take much more her life felt like a yo-yo; if Optimus was happy why would the first Primes tear her away from him...why?


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Chapter 24

Flamebrat pulled up and Vanessa got out of his vehicle form; running over to the house and running up the stairs to their bedroom. Optimus stared toward the stairs then back to Ratchet, Ironhide and Ultra Magnus who had arrived and shook his helm.

"Vanessa looked upset there were tears in her eyes." Optimus said.

"Could it be hormones, Ratchet?" Ultra Magnus asked Ratchet.

"Anything is possible but I'm not sure." Ratchet said.

"It doesn't matter she was crying I'll be back." Optimus said as he headed upstairs.

Vanessa sat by the window looking at the vehicles outside, she still had tears running down her face.

"Vanessa?" Optimus said softly.

Vanessa knew what Prima said was tearing her up inside; but the Primes did say before Allora would be helping with rebuilding Cybertron. But now knowing what she did about what Prima said her world was crumbling around her not being with Optimus and Allora would break her heart. It didn't seem fair to her why bring them together at all? Then she realized why for Allora to be born and save the Transformer race. They must have figured whatever happened in between didn't matter at all.

"Vanessa?" he said again a little more firmly; as she turned to face him her face streaked with tears and her eyes puffy and swollen. "I am so sorry for what I said before, I didn't mean it I just was so stressed out and then Ironhide's actions didn't help…." He started to say.

She got up hugged him tightly vowing to love him deeply and make the rest of their days together the best he'd ever have.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked as she ran her hands over his metal body.

"Everything will be fine, Optimus." she said as her grip tightened on his armor.

Optimus couldn't shake the feeling that his bonded was hiding something from him; and it bothered him extremely badly. "Please don't hide anything from me, baby...please." Optimus said as she couldn't help it as tears overwhelmed her once more.

He pulled back trying to force her to look at him. He was desperate to find out what made her cry so fiercely. "Talk to me please, baby; don't shut me out." he said his voice cracking slightly with emotion.

"I...I talked to Prima again he came to me in an interactive type vision. He made it sound like after Allora is born you'd be raising her; and I wouldn't be any part of your lives anymore. He said it was very important for you to sparkmerge with spark on spark. I thought we were going to be together forever but it seems the first Primes have other ideas." she said as he made a sad whining robotic sound like he was becoming emotionally stressed now too.

"I can't believe my ancestors would bring us together only to tear us apart after; what would be the purpose of that?" he asked.

"Allora is the difference." Vanessa whispered moving out of his servos. "And as you said our destinies were already matched but Allora is supposed to help rebuild Cybertron. I guess after she's born you won't need me anymore like the first Primes intended or planned." she said as Prime yanked her back into his arms when she tried to leave; before he was ready to let her leave the safety of his arms.

"How dare you." he finally snarled as he gripped her face forcing her eyes to meet his steely gaze. "You belong to me, and I will fight for you regardless of what my ancestors said! You are mine do you understand what I am saying to you, Vanessa? You're my spark I do everything for you please don't you ever think I don't love you; or that my ancestors have any effect on our love." he said. "Because they don't not ever, baby; you're mine forever and don't ever think otherwise." Optimus said. "I could never leave you ever." he added.

"Oh Optimus!" she cried wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's alright I love you my dear that's all you need to know." Optimus said as he pulled her in for a kiss his metal hands holding her in place; so she couldn't escape him not that she had any intentions of leaving his embrace.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed gently lowering her down. "You mean the world to me, Vanessa." he said.

"You mean everything to me, Optimus." she said softly.

"Tell me what else my ancestor said to you." Prime asked her.

"It was Prima he said that you needed spark on spark merges; because your spark needs to wrap around another spark to heal from your pain and hurt of the future. He also said you knew this deep down inside your spark; but you were holding on to the heart and spark merges regardless and trying to hold onto something that was in effect not right for you in the end." she said starting to cry once more; as Optimus felt anger surge through his circuits.

How dare Prima upset his mate like this especially when she was stressed out enough with Sentinel and his evil plans in mind for them all.

He caressed her face gently and looked deep in his bonded's eyes.

"I'll tell you what I need I need your heart right now give it to me, Vanessa." he whispered opening his chest plates. "Give me your heart right now." he ordered as he leaned down his spark shining and wrapping around her heart. "I love you…" he said to her softly as tears hit him like a fate train.

"Optimus, I love you too." she replied as she held him tightly.

Optimus suddenly saw millions of bolts of lightning as energy surrounded the Prime and then hit him; as he was suddenly standing before his ancestors. Optimus felt his spark seize in anger, when he saw them because of what they had pulled with Vanessa. "How dare you hurt Vanessa…!" Optimus fumed.

"Silence, Optimus Prime!" they roared.

"You will need to hide the child after she is born; when she turns five you will need to let an Autobot take her away. Then when she turns eighteen years old she will be brought back. Give this data chart to Ratchet it will tell him what is expected of him in regards to Vanessa; as well as Mikaela in the future." Prima said as Optimus reached for the data chart. "Do not under any circumstances are you to read them, do we make ourselves clear?" he demanded as Optimus looked at his ancestors his spark hurt badly as he nodded.

Suddenly Optimus was transported back to Vanessa who realized what had happened to him; and he told her about it. Then he just lay in her arms wondering exactly what their future would hold and what was in the data charts.

**Christmas Eve...**

Vanessa and Mikaela had created wonderful surprises for the bots; as Christmas presents for them. They got special wash, wax and oil and window wiper fluid, tire checks all the works. Vanessa got a special CD player for Optimus; and her brother installed it for him. Mikaela did the same for Ironhide; Flamebrat got the wash and all too. They had something for all the Autobots that would be stopping by; they had cute little things for Wheelie and Brains as well.

They were exhausted both girls and they laid in their beds letting sleep overwhelm their senses when…..

"Vanessa..."

"Mm..."

"Vanessa..." Now the voice moved to her ear rumbling in ways she couldn't ignore. "Wake up. You see Wheelie and Brains had an unfortunate accident with the Christmas tree downstairs, and I'm not sure how to repair it." Optimus whispered.

"Mm-what?" she whispered.

Vanessa was up and in a bathrobe faster than she could blink. She almost bumped into Optimus when she raced barefoot to the banister overlooking the living room. She bumped into Mikaela who had also been woken up. "Ironhide came clanking into my room about the tree." she said.

Presents were piled neatly under the tree all wrapped in red paper topped in gleaming gold bows and arranged from largest to smallest. Vanessa and Mikaela stared in disbelief. Something crackled under Vanessa's hands. She frowned seeing a large piece of paper taped to the railing and pulled it off the railing. She realized it was from Optimus and Ironhide for both of them; she nudged Mikaela who read the note.

Merry Christmas... Vanessa and Mikaela. Vanessa.. There is a special present there; it is smaller open it last (I will be watching so do not disobey your mech!)

Vanessa and Mikaela's eyes watered as they descended downstairs slowly looking at all the wrapped treasures. Mikaela put a hand over her mouth trying to hold back the cry; she was so touched with what the bots did for them both. The girls sat down and opened their presents; they both received a handgun from Ironhide to use for protection if they happened to be alone at anytime and needed it. Vanessa got a lot of clothes for the baby, stuffed animals for her and baby things she's be needing diapers and things like that. She also got some books and music; she grinned at that. She glanced at Mikaela who loved what she got from Vanessa who got her tons of things.

Mikaela threw her arms around Vanessa and cried…"Thanks so much…" she cried.

"You're welcome and thank you for all the sweet stuff as well." Vanessa said as she went back to open the last present which was from Optimus.

Optimus was suddenly with her in the room; while she carefully tore the paper off the black velvet box. She glanced up at him before gazing inside; there in the box was a special necklace. It had the Autobot insignia on top and in the middle something written in Cybertronian and then their names hers his and Allora's.

"It says One true love, One true family forever…" he said as she broke down in tears as he gathered her into his servos.

"Thank you Optimus I love it!" she cried. "You made it yourself didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes from the metals from my own body…" he said as her tears seemed to fall even more. "Merry Christmas Vanessa." He whispered.

She showed it to Mikaela who was so happy for her; however Mikaela didn't realize there was a small package hidden for her too. Ironhide walked in and went over to the one shelf where the DVD's were and found what he was searching for and walked back. He handed Mikaela the box and she glanced up questioningly at him…"Open it femme…" he said gruffly.

She opened it and found a bracelet made of black metals; she gasped as she looked at the charms on it. They had the Autobot insignia as charms; Mikaela couldn't stop the tears and she flew into the weapons specialist servos. He smirked at Optimus winking about how femmes leaked a lot even when they were happy."Merry Christmas, Mikaela."

Several hours later…..

Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus and Vanessa's brother had arrived; Dylan had gotten a pool table for them all. Aurora and Optimus danced to slow music in the living room and then the others brought their holograms inside and they all played a rowdy games of pool in the room. Ironhide won quite a few games against doc bot; Bumblebee sat talking to Flamebrat. Vanessa challenged Ultra Magnus to a game of pool she almost won; then suddenly he turned the tables on her and won the game. She stood there with her mouth open dumbfounded. "You hustled me, shame on you, Ultra Magnus." she said grinning as a pout crossed her lips. "I was supposed to hustle you not the other way around." she said as that remark got a roar of laughter from the Autobots.

Dylan grinned as Vanessa looked at her brother with that look he knew she would be up to something then. "What?" he said laughing.

"Okay Dylan, your next so rack the balls." she said as she poked his chest. "I'm going to wipe the floor with you." she said.

"Just because you're my sister don't think I'll go easy on you." he said.

Aurora just snorted over that threat; she laughed when he was beaten by her and Megatron who had dropped by broke out in complete hysterics thinking it was extremely funny that Vanessa wiped the floor with his butt."You were saying, Dylan." she said as she went to Optimus and kissed him.

"Good thing you're the one who has to put up with my rowdy sister now, Optimus." Dylan said with a chuckle. "You think you can handle her when she becomes too rowdy?" he asked.

Optimus picked her up in his holoform's servos and smirked.

"I can handle her, Dylan." Optimus said.

"That's a good thing." Dylan said as Vanessa watched Optimus.

"Yes, it is." she said as Optimus put her down and she went over to her brother and hugged him which again shocked Dylan.

Dylan was still uneasy with emotional touchy feely hugging type stuff; but he started to get used to it, which was a good thing.

Ratchet took Vanessa into the other room so he could make sure her pregnancy was going very well; which is was she was rather big. Ratchet explained that it would not be a normal pregnancy because of Optimus being a alien species everything would be different. Ratchet had told Optimus when it closer to when Allora would be born; he would be staying because he was going to oversee the birth not human doctors.

Optimus came in to check on things just as Allora kicked her mommy in the kidneys making her gasp. "Do not kick my kidneys, Allora." Vanessa gasped.

Optimus chuckled and smirked.

"I wonder what Mikaela and Ironhide are going to be doing right now saw her heading toward his vehicle form." Optimus said looking out the window.

"Who knows with those two…" Ratchet said.

**(With Mikaela and Ironhide)**

Mikaela snuck over to where Ironhide was parked in his vehicle form trying to draw him closer to her. "Is something wrong?" Ironhide asked a little uneasy that she was outside in the cold with him.

"No, I just wanted to spend some time with you is all." she said.

He snorted.

"Why its cold out here I will be in a little while?" he gruffed not wanting her to freeze.

Silence...

"Well?"

"I love you, Ironhide." she said as he fell silent not sure what to do.

"I'm not sure I understand." he mumbled.

"What's there to understand, Hide? You rock my world." she said as he eyed her strangely.

She grinned and said. "Catch me if you can…" and took off running with him suddenly after her chasing her and her laughing like a completely deranged human.

He tackled her using his holoform kissed her and said. "I win…" and then calmly got up and added. "Never ever throw a challenge like that you will always lose." He said with a chuckle going back outside as Ratchet and Optimus came out with him.

Vanessa heated up some Hot Chocolate for breakfast and some bacon and eggs; Mikaela joined her for breakfast. Ratchet stayed at the house now; because Vanessa was getting ready soon to deliver Allora.

Mikaela wrinkled her nose and giggled. "I guess alien births don't count; because you my friend are so close. She is going to be a big girl isn't she?" she asked.

"Oh yeah and she is kicking me think she so wants out of me now…" Vanessa replied.

Mikaela sat with Vanessa waiting for Optimus for a little bit but she wasn't feeling too good. She had the shivers and Vanessa felt her face. "You have a fever you should rest, Mikaela." she said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." she said heading upstairs after she took some medicine and went to bed.

Vanessa knew Mikaela probably wanted to spend time with Ironhide; but right now she had to get rid of that bug she got. Vanessa checked on Mikaela and was satisfied the medicine was working when Mikaela had no fever and was sound asleep.

Vanessa sat in a chair in Mikaela's bedroom; and just watched over her like a mother hen. Mikaela was more like a sister than best friend; they had become fast friends so fast but they did a lot together.

Vanessa gasped as Allora's kicking became much stronger. "Gosh Allora, why are you kicking me so badly….?" Vanessa mumbled.

Suddenly Vanessa saw a bright white light and realized she was going to be brought before the first primes once more. She was brought before Prima; he watched her with curious and sad optics.

"Why did you try to make me feel I wouldn't be with Optimus after?" she asked.

Silence...eerie silence...

"Sentinel will severely damage Optimus in the future while torturing for information as to the whereabouts of Allora will be hidden. She must be taken away with an Autobot until she is eighteen; and those years is when this will happen." he said as she frowned.

"When what will happen I don't understand what about me?" she asked almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Sentinel will kill you and Mikaela." was all Prima said.

"What!" she screamed in horror. "Does Optimus know this?" she asked as tears fell like a river down her face.

"No, he must never know this there is something that will happen after; but I can not disclose what will happen." Prima said.

"This will kill Optimus and what about Ironhide he loves Mikaela he fights it but I know he does." she said.

"I'm sorry but that is what happens I cannot mention the other part as of yet." Prima said as she nodded but still continued to cry as she closed her eyes feeling herself being pulled away from Prima and being pulled back to Optimus.

Prima's last words haunting her mind as he said something else as she was falling back to Optimus. "Never let Sentinel take her or corrupt her like our brother was." Prima said over and over again as she spiraled back into the present.

"Wait...what if?" she was started to say but it was too late Prima was gone.

Vanessa was jolted back into reality as Allora's foot slammed into the bottom of her ribs. She saw Optimus' bright blue optics staring at her with concern in them. "Vanessa...I thought I'd lost you." Optimus said in a shaky voice. "You were in that trance state for hours." he whispered as she saw doc bot there too.

She heard his words and it just buzzed her emotions even more about Sentinel killing her in the future. She glanced between Optimus and Ratchet who were watching her with both concern and fear because of her obvious strange behavior; since she returned from an obvious vision with one of Optimus' ancestors once more. She rolled off the bed before they could stop her and bolted into the bathroom.

She was terrified of the future; that bothered her knowing it would hurt Optimus so badly. Ratchet looked at Optimus after she ran into the bathroom.

"Something happened..." Ratchet said.

"Yes, but the question is what?" Optimus said as he and Ratchet headed for the bathroom until Ironhide called them.

Ironhide waited impatient and angry over something that happened; Optimus and Ratchet transformed and walked over to the black mech.

"What is it Ironhide….?" Optimus asked.

"We lost one of the Wreckers and your brother lost Hook; because of that girl….!" Ironhide roared. "She endangers us all Prime…!" Ironhide shouted.

Vanessa peeked out the bathroom window in time to see Optimus shoot Ironhide a deadpan look. She wondered if Optimus was conflicted about his true feelings for her now; as she fought tears and glanced down at her necklace he made her.

Mikaela knocked on the bedroom door and opened the bathroom door and opened the bedroom door. She told Mikaela not to say anything right away she wanted to hear the rest of the conversation. Mikaela knew Vanessa was upset about something and stayed quiet as they sat by the window.

"Why are you still so against her, you are with Mikaela why am I not allowed to be happy with Vanessa?" Optimus demanded emotion causing his optics to dim in emotional conflict.

"That is beside the point I care for Mikaela that is true but I am not a Prime." he said and then added.

"You are a Prime and that carries special circumstances and now supposedly there will be a half human Prime. It makes no sense...Besides all the stress you're under with this situation and then there's Sentinel who has gathered new forces who will stop at nothing to get his hands on the child. That child is a menace to us and mark my words it will get us all killed." Ironhide said as Vanessa put her hands onto her stomach his words were like a punch in the stomach to her.

"He hates me and Allora and she's not even born yet." she said as she remembered what Prima said tired to focus on those words but couldn't because of Ironhide's cruel words while Mikaela put her hand in Vanessa's and squeezed her hand trying to make her friend feel better.

"I was a mess without her my life was hell; I was lonely and everyone's problems I must listen too as prime. I must console and be there well who was there for me; when my spark hurts when I need love….. or do primes not count for love because they are primes and are pillars for others?" Optimus demanded.

Ratchet spoke up then not able to stand Ironhide's cruel words.

"Now you see here Ironhide perhaps you should understand one thing I saw the difference you did not. Our leader and Prime was dying….." Ratchet roared and paused letting his words hit the bulky black mech.

"….What….?" Ironhide asked.

Silence…..

"No one else knew because Optimus asked me to keep it between us; his spark was fading before we arrived on Earth. He and I stopped off at another planet because his spark hurt; he asked me to look at it and I did. I told him my findings he would have perished in two Earth years; and then he met Vanessa his spark became strong and we had our leader back. I will not allow you or anyone else to take that from him; do you understand me Ironhide…?" Ratchet shouted.

Silence…

"Since when am I bound to our own kind?" Optimus demanded.

Ironhide's shoulders shifted in a shrug and he slid to the ground in a huff not realizing the whole story but still harboring a strong dislike to Vanessa.

"She should never have come into your life ...NEVER!" Ironhide said as Optimus lowered his head shaking his head almost like he was at his wits end with Ironhide.

"Ironhide would you rather our leader had perished….?" Ratchet demanded of him.

"No but slag we could have consoled him with sparkmerges or cleanizes….. So this relationship is written in stone you will be together always….?" Ironhide asked snidely knowing his distaste for the human was showing once more as he tried before to try and hide it for Optimus' sake but now this situation just was making him beyond angry.

Mostly because Optimus was just sitting back, and accepting it without questioning the motives and reasoning behind it. "How do you know this isn't a test that you're supposed to question before staying with that blasted girl? And how do you not know the child is just supposed to stay with you and that she is just to give birth and be out of our lives?"

"No... not everything is decided for us and no I do not know if I will be with her always, but for now she is and the baby is part of us." he said as he shook his head. "More like... a trial period I suppose until Prima tells me what to do..." but the rest of what he said faded into the distance.

Vanessa felt her heart/spark break she wanted to crawl into a hole and just fade away. Well, she thought sadly they will be glad when Sentinel kills her at least Ironhide will. She could feel doubt creeping in what else had he said. She was confused all those things he said to her and now what he was saying about their relationship being a trial until Prima told him what to do? What the hell was the truth did he love her or was it just because she was carrying his child the next Prime for him?

Vanessa couldn't help but finger her special necklace around her neck as silent tears fell. She couldn't tell if hormones were to blame or dread that Optimus would someday suddenly not want her in his life any longer once Allora was born. The future of her death from Sentinel suddenly felt like a relief; if her future held no more Optimus in it. Mikaela squeezed her hand tightly trying to make her come back to Earth.

"Let's go for a walk outside okay?" Mikaela said as she handed Vanessa her denim jacket; and she grabbed hers as they headed downstairs and found Wheelie and Brains in the family room.

"Hey there, princesses….." Wheelie said as he saw Vanessa's puffy and swollen eyes. "Why are you leaking?" he asked.

"She's upset we're going for a walk we're going through the back, okay?" Mikaela said as Wheelie nodded.

"Want us to go too?" he asked.

"No not necessary just girls on this outing, Wheelie," Mikaela said as they pouted.

"Okay, but if you're going from the back that tells me you don't want Optimus and the others to see you." Wheelie said. "Why?" he asked.

"Wheelie, we need to be alone okay; we will talk to you two after." Mikaela said as Vanessa just burst into tears as Mikaela took her outside through the backdoor.

It was a little over forty minutes when Ratchet and Ironhide were heading to the cabin; Optimus and Flamebrat were trailing behind.

"...I'm happy that Optimus is happy, Ironhide." Ratchet's voice was barely audible. "You should be too and stop causing him to doubt himself and Vanessa what is wrong with you have you blown a circuit?" Ratchet demanded.

Ironhide huffed.

They all used their holoform's and went inside and Optimus went upstairs to check on Vanessa and found her and Mikaela gone.

"The girls are gone." Optimus said in a worried tone.

"See!" Ironhide blasted as Wheelie coughed nervously really loud alerting Flamebrat that he knew something.

"What is it, Wheelie?" Flamebrat asked sighing.

"Well, apparently Vanessa was extremely upset and Mikaela took her outside for a walk because she was leaking. " Wheelie said as he made it clear to Optimus next that Vanessa heard EVERYTHING that was said. "It seems that there was a conversation that Vanessa overheard they didn't tell me I scanned Vanessa and her human heart/spark told me everything I needed to know." Wheelie said as Optimus narrowed his optics at him.

"That is an invasion of privacy." Flamebrat growled.

"Yeah well, she is pregnant and being stressed and thinking Optimus doesn't truly love her and is only doing this because of his ancestors is enough to make a fragile human have a break down. Then there's that big guy other there..." Wheelie said pointing at Ironhide. "He constantly is making her feel like she is garbage and then he says he's sorry but doesn't mean it because he doesn't like her. You guys are a real piece of work, even you prime; you're supposed to love her or is it just the prime she carries that you care about? You're supposed to be the good guys and yet the life and feelings of this one human are thrown up into turmoil constantly." Wheelie said as Dylan came in hearing what Wheelie said and looked at Prime wanting to know what he said about Vanessa.

"You hurt Vanessa?" Dylan asked.

"We were talking outside and some things were said I had no idea she was listening to us." Optimus said.

"Why are you explaining things to HIM it was his mating with that female that caused all this." Ironhide said as Dylan narrowed his eyes ready to say something back at him until Ratchet stepped in.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! There is a pregnant female outside somewhere who thinks you don't love her Optimus what are you going to do about it?" Ratchet demanded of the Prime.

**(Where Vanessa and Mikaela are)**

Vanessa was sitting on a fallen tree next to Mikaela they had walked pretty far and were talking together when the Autobots silently walked up in their holoform's and listened to them talking. Vanessa's pain stung Optimus what had he done no matter what he did for her he would counter it with words of doubt about what the future held for them.

"I knew Ironhide would never truly accept me; but Optimus I thought he really loved me but now I think he is only with me because of his ancestors. That would explain why he was so incessant on getting me pregnant he must have had some weird insight into it. I thought he just wanted to make me happy with having a child but not now it was because of what she would be." Vanessa said as Mikaela dimly realized Vanessa was thinking about making a decision about leaving on her own by the look on her face.

"What are you thinking?" Mikaela asked.

"If he truly feels this way, then when Allora is born; then I'll do what Ironhide suggested. I will give the baby to Optimus, and leave; it's the Prime he wanted anyway..." she said as she got up and walked away further into the woods as Mikaela hurried to follow her.

Optimus was paralyzed with horror she was planning on leaving him...why? Had he truly been that sparkless to her...Dear Primus thinking back on his words he had said he would do whatever his ancestors had said completely contradicting his words he had told her about never leaving her after Allora's birth. He fell to his knees as Ironhide and Ratchet tried to grab him as he felt his spark pulsating blindingly with rapid flickers. He was losing her his words had broken her; and it was all his fault would he ever be able to put things right between them now. Allora's importance on their race had completely blinded him to the most important thing in the beginning ...his beautiful Vanessa.

"Go to her, Optimus." Ratchet and Dylan said as Optimus got to his pedes and started to walk in the direction where the girls went.

Once he found them he found Vanessa sobbing and Mikaela hugging her as Mikaela's eyes locked with Optimus' optics. There were tears in his optics as well; he was silently begging for Mikaela to leave them alone so he could talk to Vanessa.

"Optimus is here he looks like he wants to talk to you... " she said as Vanessa kept crying as she rubbed her eyes and shook her head as Mikaela got up and hugged her and started back to the house. She stopped when she reached Optimus. "Be nice..." was all she said as she turned and left them alone.

Optimus watched her walk away; and then turned toward Vanessa who was still crying as he approached her. He wanted to hold her so badly; she looked so helpless and fragile when she cried like that.

"Did you mean it?" she asked in a whisper.

"What?" he asked as she looked up into his optics.

"That this was some sort of trial basis and if your ancestors told you to leave me you would?" she asked. "Because you told me one thing and told Ironhide another so either you're lying to him or me If you truly are having second thoughts after telling me you loved me and would never leave me; then I can't stay where I am not wanted. If it were only Ironhide it wouldn't matter but if you are feeling like our love won't last then when she is born I will give her to you and leave." she said as Optimus felt like he wanted to empty his tank from a jolt of sickness he was feeling. "I loved you I lived and breathed my whole life for you and to hear those words come from your mouth it hurt me more than you will ever know." she said.

"I'm sorry I hurt you it wasn't my intention to hurt you I was wrong please..." he whispered as she stopped him in mid sentence.

"Truly sorry or sorry I heard you." she asked as he realized she wasn't holding back now; she was truly thinking about leaving him.

He was scared and felt cornered he never meant any of those words he had spoken he was annoyed at Ironhide and his words were just that empty and stupid words. But in the process of letting Ironhide get on his nerves he unintentionally broke her heart and was so afraid he wouldn't be able to piece it back together to save their relationship from possible destruction.

"I am truly sorry I was so wrong I never meant any of those damned words I was annoyed at Ironhide and annoyed at myself right after I had let those words slip from my mouth. But I had no idea you were awake and heard them. I never meant to hurt you please baby, you have to believe me...please." he whispered. "Please, I need you surely you must believe I love you I must have proven that time and time again those awful words I never ever meant please, Vanessa." he whispered as he just couldn't stand it any longer he felt like he was being torn in two his spark was racing harder than he ever felt it do it before even when she touched his spark. It was like he couldn't think and his intakes and cooling systems couldn't stop overheating. He was severely overheating from emotional stress of the thought of losing Vanessa and nothing was cooling him down.

Vanessa was saying something to him; but he couldn't understand what she was saying to him he shook his head just as he suddenly fell to the ground offline as Vanessa ran to him trying to check on him.

"Optimus! Oh God no, come back to me...please!" she said as she saw his optics were dark but his spark was still shining brightly so he was still alive. "I won't leave you just please come back to me, please!" she screamed as she laid her head on his head. "Please...please." she cried.

Optimus stood before his ancestors; but it was Prima who spoke with anger at Optimus.

"Do not speak untruths to Ironhide stick up for your mate...Ironhide may be your soldier and friend but she is your lifelong mate. Do not concern yourself with Ironhide's thoughts and words you just handle your duties as Prime, mate and father. Do you understand?" he said.

"Yes, forgive me and my foolishness." Optimus said as he felt something stirring in his body something Vanessa was doing and saying. He could hear her words her beautiful words of love and comfort as he was brought back.

Optimus onlined his optics as he glanced down and felt her hands inside his chest touching his spark and heard her crying.

"I am not leaving you I LOVE YOU... DAMN YOU COME BACK TO ME!" she cried as she felt him kiss the top of her head. "Optimus?" she whispered as he smiled sadly. "I am not leaving you." she cried.

"I wouldn't let you leave anyway YOU BELONG TO ME!" he said the last part in a very possessive tone as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Optimus picked her up and carried her back to the house where the others were still in their holoform's standing around.

"Put me down okay?" she asked as he nodded and she walked straight to Ironhide.

Ironhide glared at her but remained silent the others watched not knowing what Vanessa was going to do. What she did in the end shocked everyone including Optimus and her brother! She socked him one in the face and glared right back at him.

"Get it through your metal circuits I am staying I LOVE HIM and he is a part of me as I am a part of him I'd sooner die than be without him in my life. So just get over yourself and deal with it I would like for us to be friends someday because you do have the capability to be nice you just choose to be a jerk bot sometimes. So, here is the deal learn to accept me and be my friend or just keep your trap shut but either way I am tired of you nagging on Prime about me. We all know how you feel and none of them care about your petty remarks; so just get a grip and deal with it." she growled as she turned and started to head for the house; until Ironhide stopped her.

Ironhide had transformed into his real form and blocked her escape but the others had also transformed ready to intervene if he tried to hurt her physically.

"HOLD IT!" Ironhide growled.

"What!" she snarled as spun around to look up at him.

"You got guts for a human that is...that took guts to hit Me." he said as she looked up to his massive form while his other gigantic hand went down in front of her.

"What?" she asked.

"Friends?" he chimed as she hesitantly shook his one very big finger as he turned and saw the others watching him and he snarled. "What are you guys staring at?" he mumbled as he went back to his post and transformed as Mikaela ran out and hugged Vanessa then went toward Ironhide and climbed into the truck and closed the door. The other Autobots were staring dumbfounded at Vanessa apparently that little human had broken through Ironhide's tough view of her by standing up to him in the only way he understood violence. The very thought made all of them laugh at Vanessa's guts to hit Ironhide. Optimus approached his mate rather cautiously and picked her up once more.

"Come on it's time for some alone time." he said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Vanessa figured if Sentinel did plan on killing her; she wasn't going out without a fight and she would give Optimus the best years before it did happen. She ran her fingers over his face then and kissed his face plates. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she said.

Later, when she watched Optimus cup her belly in both hands like a fragile egg and smiled up at her Vanessa knew she had no regrets. She was right where she was supposed to be with her true love Optimus Prime.

**(Several months later…..)**

Vanessa was miserable in the next few months; she was huge and her fiery retorts to anyone daring to cross her were enough to make everyone watch their words even Optimus. However it wasn't until Charlotte Mearing insisted she come to the house to make sure things were alright. Optimus did not like this idea and highly forbid it; but when Vanessa gave her opinion on it Optimus was slightly amused.

"Let her come Optimus…." Vanessa said sweetly.

"… Are you sure sweetspark…?" he asked.

"Oh yes most definitely…" Vanessa said as Dylan looked at Optimus a smirk touching his lips.

Mearing and her assistant arrived within a few hours and she started in on Optimus immediately; that this whole thing was ridiculous and how he had no business with a human and that she wanted control of the child for experimental reasons.

"You will not touch our child…" Optimus snarled.

Mikaela gasped at the woman's cruelty, and then Mikaela caught sight of Vanessa and by the look in her eyes; she had heard every word she said.

"Mearing…!" Vanessa yelled.

Charlotte Mearing stared at Vanessa and went to open her mouth; but got punched in the face.

"Don't you ever raise a voice toward my husband and unless you have a death wish do not EVER threaten our daughter. Do I make myself clear SIR since you do not like being referred to as a woman?" Vanessa snarled her eyes glowing Autobot blue with anger.

Flamebrat nudged Ratchet and both bots smirked; while Optimus tried to hide a smile. Charlotte Mearing was flabbergasted no one had ever stood up to her like that except for Optimus; granted he never hit her though.

"Very well pardon my interruption and excuse my actions and know they will never happen again." Mearing quickly said scrambling back into the vehicle she had come in.

Dylan chuckled at his sister then; as she gazed at him her fire in her eyes leaving.

"Ratchet get this baby out of me and you OPTIMUS…!" she shouted as he glanced down at her.

"Come with me NOW I want you in with me when he gets this kid out of me…" Vanessa mumbled as Optimus and Ratchet both used their holoforms hurrying after Vanessa.

"She's a mass of hormones and emotions right now…." Optimus said as Vanessa looked back.

"I HEARD THAT…." She replied with a growl.

"Oh scrap…" Optimus mumbled.

Vanessa had suddenly gotten another vision from Prima once more. He reached out in her dream and gently touched her belly with his clawed fingertip. She felt him smile but the smile quickly faded when she asked him her question. Vanessa looked at Prima her eyes tearing up very quickly. "Will Mikaela and I really die, Prima?" she asked as Prima looked away then looked back at her his optics staring right into her eyes.

"Yes and your bodies will be taken away and made as one like the others." Prima said.

"What...I don't understand what do you mean taken away and made as one like the others?" she asked in a whisper her words repeated as she was brought back to her own reality.

When she came out of the trances; she saw Optimus and Ratchet watching her once more. However it was Ratchet who realized something was terribly wrong the last two times she had a vision something had frightened her. He didn't want to upset Optimus not yet, but either way Ratchet planned to force his leader's mate's hand after she gave birth to get to the bottom of it.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Chapter 25

Vanessa would be bringing little Allora into the world very soon ; and everyone was worried about her including Ironhide.

"Everyone is concerned sweetspark and excited about the arrival of Allora." Optimus said as Ratchet continued to scan her.

"She is ready…" Ratchet said.

"Awesome." Vanessa said gathered herself for the next wave then responded about Ironhide. "He is worried too?" she asked.

"Yes Vanessa he may have been a little rude before but you put him in his place and he respects you now." Optimus said. "However we all were a little worried when you punched him." he said as she smirked unable to say anything.

Within the hour Vanessa started to go into labor…..

"Optimus...I can't do this anymore it hurts and I..." she whined.

"Shhh yes you can….." he whispered.

"You can do this... Yes you can, Vanessa; I am right here with you too." Ratchet said.

"Nooooooo...I-I CAN'T! No more! It hurts! Please God...!"

"You're fine, Vanessa... you've come so far. You can go a little longer." Ratchet said in a calm tone.

"Sweetspark, you can do this I know you can just do your breathing…." Optimus started to say; until Vanessa grabbed him by his armor.

"No." Vanessa gasped. "MEN! I don't care whether they are human or Cybertronian; they are all dense as hell!" she snarled. "Let's see you in this position and see how long you last both of you!" she shrieked.

:::….. Do you notice that hormones make the sweetest of femmes into raving and dangerous femmes…:::::: Ratchet sent to Optimus.

::::…. Yes, I have noticed that…:::: Optimus chuckled slightly.

"I HEARD THAT…." Vanessa growled as both Optimus and Ratchet froze at her voice.

"I can't deal with this I just can't it HURTS." she sobbed. "Please it HURTS...make it stop." Vanessa cried as she reached for Ratchet and grabbed him by his armor. "MAKE IT STOP NOW!" she screamed her mood changing drastically shocking the medical officer.

"I can't until Allora is ready to come out." he said gently as Optimus started to rub the back of her neck.

"Try!" She screamed grabbing his armor once more her words next sending a bolt of fear into Ratchet. "Or I rip your interfacing unit out….!" She screeched.

"She will arrive soon my dear, you are almost there." Optimus added softly.

"But it hurts…!" She shrieked once more as Dylan knocked on the bed door concerned.

"Optimus how is she?" Dylan asked.

"I HURT how the hell do you think I am; I can't do this anymore just stick a fork in me I want out of this NOW!" she mumbled.

"What is she talking about stick a fork in her she's done?" Ratchet asked.

"Earth phrase…." Optimus said with a smile.

"IT HURTS!" she screamed.

"I know it hurts, but it has a purpose." Optimus said as he stroked her cheek with his knuckles. "I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"….I love you too…. But make Ratchet get Allora out NOW…!" she screamed.

Ratchet glanced up at her glazed look in her eyes and he saw fear cloud her eyes; then change to pain. Something else was hitting her now he could tell she was being taken once more and he motioned to Optimus. They tried to keep her focused; but it was obvious his ancestors were beckoning her of all times. Vanessa was brought into the future in an old warehouse and she saw herself, Mikaela and Optimus. Optimus looked awful he had been tortured that much was for sure. She saw energon pooling from him; and she saw how his optics were dim and filled with pain. She saw herself and Mikaela very bloody and very much alive not dead. Then the scene changed, she saw a young woman moving with the stealth of a lion of tiger. She was beautiful short dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was tall with some sort of tight outfit on; and on her forehead was the Prime symbol. She watched realizing who the female was at the same time Vanessa had realized who she was; it was Allora!

She was confused but brought back to reality; Ratchet called her name getting her to focus. "Vanessa, focus..." Ratchet ordered.

"You can do this. ...You're doing so well." Optimus said.

"I don't want to die Optimus." she cried not realizing what she said.

"You aren't dying you're bringing Allora into this world." he whispered kissing her face.

"No, not yet..." she barely said but Ratchet heard her and now was quite peeved that Prime's ancestors would show or say something making her think she would be dying in the future. He was quite sure now that that was the reason for her fear and sadness.

"Breathe Vanessa." Ratchet said.

"Screw breathing! You have the baby!"

Optimus reached for her hand and somehow she found it and grabbed it and squeezed. She had her Optimus for now they were together and as tears rolled down her face; she screamed once more in pain.

:::…. Make sure you keep her mind on what she is doing and not on anything else…::::

:::… What do you mean…::::

:::… I will explain later …:::

"Do I look crappy?" she cried.

"You're beautiful." Optimus smiled as she half looked at him with a dazed look.

"Breathe..." Ratchet said as Vanessa interlocked her and Optimus' fingers once more.

Ratchet's optics widened as Optimus' optics flew to him. "What is it…?" Optimus asked.

"I feel her head, I feel her head!" Ratchet exclaimed.

Optimus suddenly looked like he'd break down into tears; as Vanessa gave one last push as Allora's cries were suddenly heard. This was it she had just given birth to Optimus Prime's baby now; and as much as she should be happy the future broke her heart.

Ratchet glanced up at her and was startled to see Vanessa's eyes were glowing bright blue like theirs. "Primus, what is going on now? " Ratchet demanded.

"What?" Optimus asked.

"She's in a trance now of all times but look her eyes they are glowing once more like ours." he said as Optimus looked for himself.

**(In Vanessa's reality)**

Vanessa looked up and she saw a mech she never saw before; he knelt before her. "Who are you…?" she asked.

"I am Optimus and Megatron's mech creator; you may call me Orrin, Vanessa." He said quickly adding. "Thank you for saving my son, Vanessa; you will never know just how close he was to dying." he said.

"But what about the other vision I was shown about Mikaela and I dying?" she asked.

"The future is what you make of it if you're as strong and we think you are, then you will survive and so will Mikaela. You brought a Prime into the world you can take whatever Sentinel dishes out. Visions and even words of the first primes are not paved in stone; you two are very strong human femmes." he said as his optics glowed. "Tell Optimus, I am very proud of him and Megatron for ending the war." he said as she was gently brought back to Earth.

Suddenly she saw Prima and he nodded at her; and she understood what everyone was telling her. "You're the mother of a prime; you are not a weak human you are STRONG we are counting on you to PASS THIS TEST." Prima replied as she nodded. "The future will be hard but you are the mother of a prime you can pass this with flying colors." He said.

"Yes, I am." she whispered as Optimus and Ratchet realized she was talking to his ancestors once more.

"Have Ratchet scan her for a surprise…" he said as she was gently brought back to hear her daughter crying.

"Ratchet would you mind scanning her for me…" Vanessa asked.

"Wait how is this possible this can't be...You know don't you?" he asked her as she just shrugged..

"What... what happened?" Optimus asked in a worried tone.

"Allora has a spark." Ratchet said.

"She has a spark, a human born with a spark?" Optimus asked as he saw the prime symbol on her face on her forehead.

Vanessa was exhausted but as Ratchet put her and Optimus' daughter in her arms; she gasped and cried in happiness. But also needed to tell Optimus the message from his father; actually both he and Megatron who was actually outside with Flamebrat and Ironhide.

"Optimus I have a message for you and Megatron from your father…" she whispered as Optimus kissed her nodded.

:::…. Megatron, would you mind using your holoform and coming up to see your niece and to also hear a message from our father…::::

Silence…

::::…. I'll be right there…..::::: Megatron came back with

Within seconds he was in the room with his human size version of himself; Megatron looked at his niece and was so proud of her. He dropped to his knees and ran his claw gently over her face. "So beautiful…" he murmured.

Vanessa looked at both Optimus and Megatron and couldn't help but feel tears in her eyes. "Your father said to tell you both he is very proud of you both." she said at her words both brothers broke both falling into each other's servos.

Ratchet watched seeing for the first time the Lord high protector cry like a little baby. Optimus calmed enough to hold his daughter as he made silly little faces at the little human femme. Megatron scanned her and then rescanned. "She has a…" he started to say until his brother finished it for him.

"A spark yes she does…" Optimus said as Dylan walked in after knocking to check on Sister and his niece.

"Oh my, she's so beautiful…" he said in awe.

Megatron rose to his feet; but as he did and headed for the door Vanessa stopped him. "Megatron…?" she said weakly as he turned around to face her. "Would you like to hold your niece…?" she asked as Dylan was holding her first and gently put her into Megatron's servos.

Megatron looked scared at first; but he quickly warmed and got used to the bundle in his servos. He looked at Optimus his optics filled once more. "You are truly blessed…" Megatron replied. "Hello Allora." Megatron whispered and his voice actually trembled.

"How do you feel?" Dylan asked Vanessa.

"Tired very tired but seeing this little girl makes it all worth it." Vanessa said.

"She's beautiful." Megatron said again to both his brother and Vanessa who smiled. "I'll go back outside and wait until you officially present her." he said.

"You're a dad now, Optimus." Vanessa said softly as he smiled.

"Yes..." Optimus said quietly as his optics misted over he was happy.

**Several hours later….**

Vanessa had fallen asleep and Optimus was holding his daughter in a rocking chair talking to her. He was watching with marvel as his daughter sucked on his metal finger. He smiled as loved shined in his optics. "Allora may I tell you something if I may…" he said as she gurgled at him making saliva run down her chin as he wiped it for her. "Your mother she saved my life, Allora. So to me your mother is so much more than just my mate and best friend she saved me she is my soul." he said as his optics misted once more as Vanessa opened her eyes and smiled at the scene before her.

Vanessa suddenly felt her mind wandering back to the future and Sentinel killing her played out in her mind ending with Optimus standing alone with Allora and the Autobots. How would they survive how would they live without her in their lives. Allora would be fine she knew between Optimus and the Autobots would take care of her. It was Optimus she was concerned about he would be reduced to a catatonic state. "She'll live forever like her daddy." Vanessa whispered to herself suddenly with a sad smile as Optimus looked at her the look in his optics full of love.

"Don't fear, Allora I'll always be right here along with your momma." he whispered as Allora stretched out a hand and caressed her daddy's cheek plates.

Optimus glanced down at Allora and realized they had to start back for the base for the official showing of Allora to his men and his brother's men.

"I love you, Optimus." Vanessa whispered as he glanced over at her.

"I love you too, my dear." he said as he walked over and sat down on the bed still holding Allora while he bent his lips onto Vanessa's.

She heard the racing of Optimus' excited spark over his daughter's birth; and from the outside things seemed like everything was falling into place nicely for them. Everything appeared so happy and peaceful; but she knew looks were deceiving. Allora's future wouldn't be easy. It was full of danger and uncertainty, but she didn't let herself worry too much. For however long the Spark in Optimus' chest burned he'd be there for Allora even after her death. Optimus rubbed her shoulders bringing her out of her own dark thoughts.

"We should get Allora ready for her showing to meet the others at the base now." he suggested as she nodded and got to her feet.

She wanted to shower first and wash her hair; and try to make herself as presentable as possible. Optimus had taken Allora into the other room; when Vanessa came in and got dressed. She was brushing her hair; when she got a visit from Mikaela.

"Hey Vanessa…." Mikaela replied as Vanessa jumped. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump." she said as Vanessa grinned.

"It's okay I am glad you came in I want you to consider yourself Auntie Mikaela to Allora." she said as the dark haired girl threw her arms around her hugging her.

"Thank you!" she squealed. "You are such a good friend to me like a sister Vanessa…" Mikaela said.

Vanessa smiled sadly at those words; her heart/spark was so filled with both happiness over Allora's birth and sad because of an uncertain future. She couldn't help but think of Optimus' father's words; but then the words of Prima as well nothing was making sense to her it really wasn't.

Vanessa couldn't take it anymore she made her way downstairs and outside; she was still confused and upset about the messages she received. All she knew was how she felt she didn't want to die and leave her husband and daughter; she just didn't and her soul broke with sadness.

Vanessa headed out into the woods as the Autobots watched wondering what was going on; but it was Dylan her heard her crying and followed her. She sat on a fallen log and cried toying with her necklace that Optimus made her. Ratchet had used his holoform and followed them as well and wanted to know what was wrong with her too. He had scanned her many times and watched her emotional levels spike to unbelievable levels from not just usual pregnancy emotional stress but something else.

"Vanessa, what's wrong?" Dylan asked as he sat alongside of her.

Ratchet stood back but listened closely to whatever she had to say. "I'm afraid of the future what it will do to Optimus." was all she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When I'm not here." she said sniffling.

"Vanessa, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Dylan the one first Prime named Prima he told me; and I was also shown the future; Sentinel will kill Mikaela and I because we don't tell him where Allora is sent. He tortures Optimus but Optimus is rescued in time before his spark can be extinguished." she said as Dylan was shocked. "It's confusing because Prima said a lot of puzzling riddle type stuff; but then Optimus and Megatron's father spoke to me and also said this riddle type message. I don't want to be left out of their lives I don't want to die!" She cried.

"You have known this and didn't tell anyone for how long?" he demanded of his sister.

"A while I have known." she whispered.

"You have to tell Optimus he has to know this." Dylan said in an urgent tone.

"No, I can't Prima told me not to." she said.

"VANESSA….!" Dylan exclaimed.

"No Dylan, please." she said as Dylan couldn't believe this remarkable woman was his sister who also gave birth to a Prime. "I'm going with Optimus so we can present our daughter to the others...I love you Dylan." she whispered hugging him as she turned never seeing Ratchet hidden on the side as she headed for the cabin and up to bed.

Ratchet walked up and Dylan glanced up at him.

"You heard?" he asked.

"Yes, I knew she was emotionally stressed and now I understand why...I had planned on forcing her to tell me after Allora was born. But I never imagined it would be so bad I mean I had ideas but not something like this." Ratchet said.

"She's been carrying around that secret for a while and told no one her fear." he said.

"She is a remarkable human no wonder the Primes chose her." Ratchet said. "Optimus gave me something the first Primes gave him that had to do with Vanessa and Mikaela." Ratchet said.

Dylan's expression changed somewhat.

"What did they give him?" Dylan asked him.

"A data pad with instructions that I am not allowed to tell Optimus." he said.

"What exactly?" Dylan asked.

"I am not sure but when it's time I will need your help." was all Ratchet said as Dylan nodded that he understood.

Several hours later on the road…

Vanessa watched as Allora finally fell asleep as Optimus' robot holoform appeared; he watched his beautiful mate and their daughter and felt like the luckiest mech in the universe.

Vanessa pulled him closer planting a firm kiss on his lip plates swirling his emotions into every kind of which way he could think of. Vanessa smiled at this she knew what it did to him; and she loved it. He slowly wrapped his servos around her then; and she smiled sadly at that.

There was no safer place than his arms; Optimus chased the evil away for now...yes for now he chased all the evil away from her.

Vanessa had fallen asleep on the way to the base; while nightmares plagued her thoughts.

**(In her nightmares)**

Vanessa and Mikaela were chained to a wall, while Optimus was chained to another wall; but those chains were reinforced with Energon. All the while Sentinel snarled as both human females finally lost their struggle to survive from the harsh torture. Optimus' strangled cries and yells for his bonded could be heard over and over again...

**(End of nightmares)**

Vanessa screamed causing Optimus to pull to the side of the road; so he could tend to his mate and find out what the problem was. Optimus tried to calm her down but was failing miserably.

"Vanessa, it's me." Optimus' voice separated her conscious and unconscious. "You're having a nightmare. I'm here. Everything is fine. Shhhhh, wake up... Wake up." Optimus' hand rubbed her cheek, "Easy now... Easy." he whispered as he suddenly heard the baby start to cry as he went to grab the baby as well.

"Oh...God..." She wiped at her tear-soaked face.

Optimus slid onto the bunk behind the seats and sat by her holding Allora and her as well. "I'm holding the two reasons why I live and every moment is one I cherish." Optimus whispered.

_'Oh Optimus….' Vanessa thought inwardly to herself…._

**Several hours later that day...**

Vanessa was getting the baby ready so Optimus could show her off to the base, everyone would be there NEST and the Autobots and Decepticons. Vanessa sat on a chair feeding Allora a bottle with milk and she talked to Allora.

"Your papa adores you so do I, you little cutie." she said as she tapped Allora's nose with her fingertip. "It's hard to believe I almost walked away from him twice; once when I miss understood and another time when I almost left him because I was being stupid." Vanessa said.

"I was hurt terribly hurt I didn't want you to walk away from me I loved you and yet I would never hold you against your will I would have bravely gone on if I had to. It would have torn my spark apart but I would have tried." he said his optics misting and moving making the moisture fall down his face as he went to her and knelt in front of her. "Make no mistake you are my world and I will defend your honor you and this little baby we made together are my first priority and I will defend them with everything I am." he said his optics never leaving her eyes as he reached for her and kissed her.

**(Outside the base hanger- With Ironhide and Mikaela)**

Ironhide was sitting on the ground Mikaela on his armor; he had a silent fear he was not a young bot. He was older and he feared Mikaela would grow tired of his cantankerous ways; and realize she wanted a human male instead. He pushed that fear down; but somehow it always managed to bubble up into his thoughts.

"Hide what's wrong…?" she asked.

He looked at her….

"I….. have fears that you will grow tired of me I am an old bot set in my ways and I have fears you will grow tired of me." He said.

"It will never happen I love you Ironhide…" she whispered as she moved closer toward his face and kissed him.

However one thing was for sure Ironhide was truly beginning to care strongly for Mikaela something in the future could prove devastating to his spark as well as his powerful leader for his bonded. Love was never easy love had a way of blowing down the hardest of wills until it got its way. Unfortunately, those that found an unconditional strong and powerful love sometimes found it taken from them cruelly.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Chapter 26

Vanessa had changed Allora; and she was all set for her daddy to show her off.

"That dress is perfect on her." Optimus said.

"Isn't it just the most adorable outfit ever? I love it... Did you pick it out?" she asked

"With Mikaela's help after all it was a surprise; and I love red…" he said with a grin.

Vanessa smiled, she held Allora while Optimus hugged them and kissed them.

"Are we ready…?" he asked.

"Yep looks like…." She answered.

"Good…Time to meet the others Allora…" Optimus said.

He handed her to Vanessa and kissed her then his holoform disappeared. Vanessa was glad Optimus rescanned his normal flamed semi form; she couldn't see Optimus in any other form but his flamed semi vehicle mode. Vanessa sighed and looked at Allora with love in her eyes.

"Okay little one, are you all ready to meet the gang…?" Vanessa asked as she took a deep breath and walked out to see humans, Autobots and Decepticons alike watching.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were watching they looked amazed; because their leader had helped create the little bundle of joy in Vanessa's arms and she was a prime.

Sunstreaker scanned her and when he found she had a spark; he looked up at his leader with puzzlement in his optics. "She has a spark…?" Sunstreaker asked to his leader.

The others looked down at Vanessa who was carrying Allora to Optimus; and when Vanessa approached Optimus Allora shocked everyone with what she did next.

"P…..A….P…A..." Allora squealed her little arms out for Optimus who looked at Vanessa who was also shocked.

"How can that be she was just born….?" Mikaela asked stunned.

"She is no mere human baby Mikaela; she has a spark and she is a prime." Ratchet replied.

"She said her first word she called for her papa!" Vanessa exclaimed as she looked up to see Optimus had unshed tears in his optics.

Optimus used his holoform and was over with his bonded and child within seconds. He took the child into his arms and Allora calmed right down; then as she sucked on her little fist dribbling all over herself as he held her. Vanessa smiled as her heart filled with love as Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, Ironhide and the others watched Optimus with his daughter. Allora was bonding with her daddy and that was extremely important to Vanessa; that they have a special bond together in light of the future.

Allora couldn't care a less about what else was happening she had her big strong daddy holding her. She didn't look at any other Cybertronian except her daddy; who looked so happy as he kissed his daughter holding her against his chest plates.

Vanessa glanced at Megatron and Starscream who watched Optimus with his daughter; it amazed her the change in his optics gone was hatred that once burned brightly in those blood red ruby optics of his. The sneer of contempt was gone and replaced with a fanged smile; which made her smile at the thought of how uneasy he was holding his niece in his holoform. Megatron had changed and for the better, she was so happy he did for Optimus' sake. Vanessa couldn't stop smiling as Optimus cared for their daughter he was such an awesome daddy. It made her smile but it also brought tears of happiness to her eyes.

Mikaela gazed up at Ironhide's dark face silently taking in his scars and naturally harsh expression. She smiled as she realized she was falling completely in love with Ironhide now she. Mikaela tipped her head back to regard Ironhide with such potent love in her heart for him. Ultra Magnus was tapping Ironhide's arm and motioning toward Mikaela and making a strange whistling noise.

"She didn't say momma." Optimus whispered suddenly very sad.

"Shhhhh, its okay, honey..." Vanessa said as she rubbed his arms. "She will honey; she will just give her time. I want her to have a special close bond with her daddy you two share a common bond." Vanessa said as he shook his head. "What?" she asked.

"You never cease to amaze Me." he said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Really and why is that?" she asked as he grinned at her.

"You don't ask for anything you just go with the flow and accept things with ease." he said as she looked at her brother then who knew the truth.

Vanessa thought to herself if only he knew the truth about that last statement he'd made. She wasn't the easy going happy go lucky human that he thought she was. She was just the opposite actually. She was told by the first Primes Prima to be exact that she and Mikaela would be killed by Sentinel. She was not calm about that not by a long shot. The only one who knew was her brother and unbeknown to her Ratchet knew as well.

"That's me." she said forcing a smile for Optimus' sake as Ratchet glanced at Dylan not approving of the fact Optimus was left in the dark about this.

If Prima hadn't told Vanessa not to tell Optimus; Ratchet and Dylan would have forced her to tell him right away.

**(Several hours later…..)**

Optimus had taken Allora over to everyone and presented her to them; and when the presentation was done then he sat and talked with different bots while holding Allora. He had gone into his holoform as did the other Autobots and the Cons.

"Are you hungry?" Mikaela asked. "I make a wicked peanut butter and jelly sandwich with chips and bananas inside of it." she said winking at her best friend.

"Sounds good to me, Mikaela" Vanessa said as Ironhide shook his head.

"Humans eat the weirdest things." Ironhide said as the girls rolled their eyes at him laughing.

However while Optimus was talking to everyone and showing his and Vanessa's daughter off; Sentinel was setting up plans to find and snatch Allora from her parents.

"I am sick of excuses I want results and I WANT OPTIMUS' DAUGHTER AND I WANT HER NOW!" Sentinel yelled. "Now scatter and find a way to get me that kid." he ordered as everyone scattered to search for clues as to Allora's whereabouts. "I am surrounded by idiots." he snarled.

**(Back at the Autobot base)**

Vanessa and Optimus decided for Allora to go with Mikaela and Ironhide, because it would be too obvious that the baby would be with them. So, this way it would throw off any of Sentinel's thugs that would be looking and watching. Vanessa had always wondered since they were together why he picked the vehicle form he did; so she decided to ask him about as she ran her hand over his dash. "Why did you choose Peterbilt?" she asked, while his voice gave a bemused rumble.

"I can only mimic a vehicle roughly the same mass as myself. It was the first available source I rather like this form I...used to be silver." he said. "Do you like my choice?" he asked.

"Yes, I like it very much." she said as she leaned in and whispered. "Bigger is always a good thing." she giggled as she kissed his steeling wheel making him shutter.

Optimus suddenly thought how misguided Sentinel had become from the once admired Prime he used to be. There was a time he would have gladly laid down his life for his mentor; but now he was a sworn enemy. And now, his brother who was once his deadly enemy was back with him; as well as his team of Decepticons. It amazed him how differently things had changed; but he was at least glad his brother returned to him at least.

"Optimus….?" Vanessa questioned.

"Yes my dear…"

"You were suddenly so quiet, I was concerned." She replied.

"Just lost in thoughts sweetspark…." he replied.

She grinned to herself and patted his dashboard… "I love you…" she started to say; until a vehicle suddenly slammed into the back of Optimus.

Optimus' seatbelt wrapped tightly around Vanessa's waist; once she was secured he was able to speed up.

"Who is that…?" she demanded.

"I do not know I didn't even get any readings from the vehicle; he must be cloaked. I do not like the idea we are all separated; but we cannot go home not with one of Sentinel's thugs engaging us." Optimus said.

"Back to the base….?" She asked.

"Back to the base…." He replied, as he spun around to turn back the way he came.

Bloodspiller followed and once more engaged Prime, he sped up and pulled in front of Optimus and transformed. His optics shined blood red; and they shined of hatred for the Prime.

"Give me the kid Optimus and I won't damage you too severely…" he replied with a sneer.

Vanessa could hear Prime's engine snarl, he detested whoever this way in front of him. She could feel his seat belt tightening, he planned on doing something. She heard his engine race wildly, oh yes he was definitely going to try something. "Hold on…." He ordered as he raced forward knocking Bloodspiller onto his back.

However what Optimus hadn't counted on was Deathmatch; he slammed into Optimus causing Optimus to transform luckily not injuring his mate. He held her protectively in his hands; however once the two thugs Sentinel sent realized Allora was not with them. They hurried off not wanting to feel the Prime's angry wrath; Optimus growled and scanned Vanessa finding her safe just upset.

He quickly transformed and opened his door as she climbed in a little carefully.

"Are you okay…?" he asked oddly.

"I am shaken but I okay I think…" she said as his engine seemed to snarl."Who were those two…?" Vanessa asked.

"As I mentioned before I do not know…" he replied rather snippily.

Silence…

"Optimus are you sure you're okay; you seem I don't know way too aggressive right now…" she said.

"I am fine Vanessa…" he snapped.

Vanessa covered her eyes with one hand fighting back tears; she was shaken up from this but then on top of it he was getting snippy with her. Vanessa didn't understand why just because she was concerned for his well being. Vanessa sighed as she tried to keep quiet about his snippy tone. "At least Allora wasn't with us when this happened." she whispered.

"Yes, I know." he snapped as she felt tears hit her.

"Optimus are you mad at me?" she asked hesitantly as he remained silent.

She understood his silence and didn't bother him for the rest of the trip not truly understanding what was causing his grumpiness. They finally arrived back at the base and she got out of Optimus way before he stopped and headed for the base tears stinging her eyes. She headed for the bathroom as Mikaela followed while Sarah, Will and Epps made a fuss over Allora.

"Vanessa?" Mikaela said walking up to the shattered girl. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Vanessa told Mikaela what happened with Deathmatch and Bloodspiller and about Optimus' cold behavior toward her. She slowly came out of the bathroom and she stood away from Optimus. But after she and Mikaela came out of the bathroom Vanessa was panicky and jumped very easily. "She's very beautiful, Vanessa." Will and Epps said as she nodded and suddenly ran outside.

Optimus saw her running outside and followed her knowing his behavior was inexcusable. Then to make matters worse it started to rain, it was not just a mild mist; it was a downpour but Vanessa didn't care. She collapsed in the rain in tears on the pavement; Optimus used his holoform and collected her in his arms as she broke down into wild tears.

"Vanessa... I apologize for getting short with you." he whispered

"it is okay I'm just...I'm just freaked out right now I was too sensitive it is alright." she said.

"I had no right to be so cross with you I was wrong and I won't let him hurt you….. I promise."

He picked her up and took her back into the base; they were kissing when he carried her inside. "I love you." he said as his forehead hit hers.

"I love you too." she said as he took her into his office on the base.

**(Several hours later….)**

They started once more back to the house; they all took different ways they of course to stay alert for trouble. Vanessa just scooted over to Optimus who held onto her tightly. He was angry at himself that he allowed himself to become short with his bonded. He tightened his grip on her body and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"You're forgiven, Optimus...I love you." she whispered as her eyes drifted shut.

She woke up to the sensation of Optimus carrying her bridal style through their front door. He laid her gently on the bed upstairs and just watched her. Mikaela knocked on the door handing Optimus little Allora.

"Thank you, Mikaela." he said taking Allora in his arms.

"You're welcome, Optimus." Mikaela said as Allora giggled then and blew bubbles with her spit.

"P…a…p…a." Allora squealed.

"Oh wow, she said it again." Mikaela said in an excited tone.

"That's the second time I wish she'd say momma too; so Vanessa would be included with that." he said sadly.

"She will." Mikaela said as she left the room.

Optimus fixed a baby bottle for Allora and put her to bed; she had been up for a quite a while with her busy day. When he got back Vanessa was awake; she looked at him with that expression and his spark called out for her heart/spark. She watched him standing there and she knew his spark was calling for her heart. She always knew he had a look in his optics when his spark spoke to him. But he started to move and he froze his optics froze then a shudder went through him. He shook it off and moved closer to the bed.

"You make me feel things I never thought I'd feel again..." he finally said softly as she bit her bottom lip still thinking about the future."...and I think right now we both desire the same thing." he whispered. "May I please merge my spark with your heart please Vanessa…" he asked his optics staring into her soul. "Please...my spark take it Vanessa please…" he begged as his optics turned purple with need. "Vanessa... I'm overheating... badly." Optimus whispered as he started to lose himself.

Optimus moved her to the bed as his spark raced wildly once more wanting her heart once more. Optimus' spark moved gently into her chest seeking its target. Vanessa held him as tightly as she could because she knew he would knock himself offline this time.

She slid her fingers into his neck cables knowing that he had some sensitive wires and cables there. She was rewarded with clicks, chirps and finally her favorite him purring for her. She grinned and kissed him as he slowly started to overwork his tired systems pushing him closer to a wild overload. He needed this and once his body overloaded he slid into a content recharge cycle with Vanessa in his servos.

"I love you..." she said kissing him. "Rest now, my love…"

Vanessa fell into a restless sleep filled with nightmares only this time in her nightmares it was Optimus who perished and not her and Mikaela.

**(Vanessa's nightmares)**

Sentinel had kicked Optimus squarely in his chest; and then narrowed his optics at Optimus. "I will have your daughter Optimus; and raise her as my own…" Sentinel snarled as he quickly swept his leg under Optimus; and knocked the Autobot commander onto his back and quickly without batting an optic severed his main energon line. He moved quicker than any Cybertronian Vanessa had ever seen; he slammed his double bladed sword into Optimus' chest catching his spark.

Sentinel smirked and transformed taking off for where Allora had been hidden away.

"Optimus..." Vanessa whimpered in tears. "Come back to us...Damn it, it's not supposed to end like this you're not the one who dies. You're the strong one you're the leader and the Prime...COME BACK TO ME!" she screamed in tears. The balled pain in her chest swelled to her throat and leaked freely down her cheeks. Stinging hot tears blurred everything into swirls of color and shadow. This couldn't be real Sentinel had killed Optimus and was now after their precious daughter.

**(Nightmares end)**

Vanessa awoke with a terrible scream onlining Optimus; who gathered her into his servos holding her tightly trying to calm her down.

"He killed you oh God he had killed you it was awful…!" she cried.

"Shhh, I am safe right here sweetspark I am right here I promise you I am alright." He said he said as she clutched his armor while sobs overwhelmed her body.

Optimus ended up sending a commlink to Ratchet to come and scan Optimus showing Vanessa; that he was absolutely okay and there was no fear of him offlining.

"So he is okay…?" she asked.

"Yes Vanessa you have my word of honor he is fine…" Ratchet said as Allora started to cry.

"I shall get her and check her for you my dear…" Optimus said as Vanessa watched Ratchet closely.

"Thank you, he'll need you again in the future him and Allora both." she said as she realized too late what she had said.

"What do you mean by that, young lady?" he asked hoping she would finally tell him about the future.

"Nothing Ratchet, forget I said anything, please." she said.

"Nothing is written in stone, you have to remember that." he said as she merely stared at him.

He knew but how then she realized her brother.

"My brother told you, didn't he?" she asked.

"No, I followed you outside the night you ran out of the hanger. I was going to force the truth out of you anyway I knew you were stressing about something other than the pregnancy." Ratchet said firmly.

"Really and how were you going to do that?" she asked.

"I've got my ways don't worry about It." he said.

Suddenly Mikaela came running in with Allora in her arms as they suddenly heard explosions rocking near the house. Mikaela was in tears as she ran up holding a frantic Allora in her arms. "Optimus is down; it was a sneak attack someone called Lasergrid and Dreadwing lead an air assault with drones. They took out a lot of them; but Dreadwing hit Optimus and he is in Stasis!" she cried as Vanessa put a hang over her mouth to stifle the horrified gasp.

"What….!" Ratchet exclaimed as his holoform disappeared.

Vanessa and Mikaela hurried out and when she saw Optimus' still form; it hurt her like her soul was being ripped from her body.

"Optimus…." She whispered as Allora tilted her head looking at her papa.

"Papa… Papa..." she cooed pointing toward Optimus.

"I think she wants to see her papa." Mikaela said.

"Keep her back Mikaela…." Ratchet said as Allora got persistent about seeing her papa.

"P….papa…." she repeated more urgently.

"Bring her over." Ratchet said. "Let her see her papa she can touch him if it makes her feel better." Ratchet said as Mikaela brought her over and Allora laid her tiny hands on Optimus' side as a bluish light glowed over her hands and over her father's body. "By the Allspark..." Ratchet said almost too shocked to move himself.

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Ironhide asked.

"I think so she's helping him heal." Ratchet said in a flabbergasted tone.

"How...?" Mikaela asked.

"She's a Prime but a special type of Prime." Ultra Magnus said as they couldn't get over it regardless.

Ratchet had given Vanessa something to calm her and make her sleep; while Allora was still with Optimus until he was completely healed. Then Mikaela watched Allora while Optimus and Vanessa were both getting some needed rest.

**Several hours later...**

Vanessa slowly opened her eyes and was rewarded with a loopy smirk from Ironhide.

"You snore." Ironhide mumbled as he bent over her. "And you leak lubricants from your mouth as well…" he remarked as Mikaela who was holding Allora hit him.

"Ouch…." Mikaela mumbled.

"That's what you get for hitting your good looking mech…" Ironhide chuckled.

"And here I thought I was mated with Optimus' weapons specialist not one of his conceited frontliners." Mikaela said as she heard two powerful engines growl at her.

"Hey, that is rude…" Sideswipe mumbled.

"Though it's true…" Sunstreaker said.

"Speak for yourself…" Sideswipe said as Allora looked at the two frontliners.

"S….wiper…My Sun….shine…." Allora looked over at her momma and giggled. "M…omma…." She said holding her arms to her momma who was overjoyed at Allora's progress she was making.

Ratchet carried her and she had Allora in her arms over to Optimus; he did nothing to deter her when she climbed onto Optimus' left chest plate and sat down to wait. "Look Allora Papa will wake up soon."

"P….apa…" Allora said giggling as she leaned in running her tiny hands over her father's face plates.

Optimus' eyes flickered to life blinked and focused first on Vanessa his beautiful bonded; and then on their daughter who was dripping lubricants on his face plates. Allora had her one fist in her mouth; and then this caused her to make drool go all over her daddy's face plates.

"V…Vanessa... A…Allora…" his voice sounded weak.

"Optimus..." she whispered leaning over kissing the life right out of him making his spark hum louder.

"Ratchet, I'm functioning at one hundred percent. Thank you."

"No, thank your little one not me she is a healer Optimus…"

"What...How?" Optimus asked.

"A blue glowing light came from her hands she wanted to see you so Mikaela brought her over." Ratchet said as Vanessa ran her hand over his spark chamber.

However it was then Vanessa suddenly realized something; if Allora was able to heal maybe just maybe those things she was shown could be reversed somehow.

"M...M...mo...momma." she cooed as tears hit Vanessa again when she heard that.

"She said momma?" Optimus mused.

He kept his finger on Vanessa as she laid on him so thankful he was spared; while Allora crawled toward his face tapping her papa's face.

"My two favorite femmes." he whispered as Allora ran her hand over her daddy's large finger.

"P…papa." she giggled as Optimus smiled; but Vanessa couldn't help but shed a few tears.

"Shh..." he whispered as he stroked her hair. "Vanessa baby, look at me." When he heard her crying. "I'm okay see I am functional and online…" he said as she moved closer to his massive body kissing him just as Allora sneezed suddenly and wiggled her nose and abruptly giggled.

"Optimus...?"

Silence…..

Optimus watched as Ratchet and the others walked away giving them some privacy. He was so quiet it bothered Vanessa, he looked at her his optics misting.

"I have never had this happen to me before; even when I perished at Megatron's hand. I was in stasis lock after the attack; and I saw a bright light it was peaceful in that light for some reason. I heard a voice it was a calming voice; _it appeared to be a male voice and he told me my job on Earth was not complete nor would it be for quite some time. It also said a great sadness would hit in the future but it would not last it would be healed and fixed. That part I truly was confused about but I knew that this entity was powerful but it radiated goodness and kindness and mercy. And that I fought for its side that much I knew also." Optimus said as he paused. _

_Vanessa was stunned the presence he spoke of and stood before was her God. She was so rocked by this he didn't understand but she did... Oh God she did and she was nearly giddy in that knowledge. She kissed him on his cheek and then as he tilted his head._

_"I'm going to tell you something I never told anybody...not even Dylan not anyone you'll be the only one who will know this." she said as_ _Optimus' pupils flickered he was focused completely on her and of course Allora._

_Silence…._

_Vanessa sighed…_

_"Before I met you and I worked as a singer in this dive place; it was awful but when you need the cash you work anywhere. Well I had an accident while dancing my heel broke and I fell off the stage hitting my head. I…I was unconscious for a long time I think I hit my head badly because I saw my Grams." She said as she paused and then she continued. "She's been dead for a lot of years and she told me I had a special purpose in life and that I had to fight and…" Vanessa suddenly stopped talking her grandmother's words hitting her._

_She did have a special purpose she was brought to Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots; a lonely soul who loved her and they had a beautiful daughter together. She was not going down no she wasn't, she would survive for Optimus!_


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Chapter 27

Vanessa looked at Optimus' holoform while they laid in bed snuggled against one another.

"Optimus, you were shown that for a reason the voice you heard was my God. He was telling you you're one of his soldiers for the side of good and it wasn't your time yet." she said as her fingers rubbed against his metal face. "I don't need proof to know God is there for I just know." she said as he looked at her and then pulled her close as the glow in his optics dimmed.

_"You knew all along what I experienced was real I never should have doubted you. You know me better than I know myself apparently." he whispered as he felt his spark pulsate his spark was reaching for her heart already._

_She heard his spark zapping so strongly she ran her hand over his chest plates and she heard his intakes when she did._

_"Touch my spark...please." he begged._

_"Are you sure?" she asked._

_"Yes...touch it...please." he whispered as she smiled and kissed him._

_They fell together and proved time and time again their bond was stronger than any evil out there. It was strong, right, committed and forever and could survive anything thrown at them. They would fight death itself to stay together and that is exactly what Vanessa will have to do._


	29. Chapter 28 - Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Chapter 28

**(Several years later…)**

It's been several years since Allora's birth and Optimus was spoken to by his ancestors; who now wanted Optimus to send Allora away until she was nineteen with two Autobots to a specific trainer. She would be in the care of Hound and Trailbreaker two very capable Autobots soldiers. Vanessa didn't like being away from Allora, but Optimus explained the necessary reasons why this had to be done. She became very depressed and Optimus tried to cheer her up as a result. All the Autobots told Optimus he should plan something to try and cheer her up with, but at first it didn't work at all. The day that Hound and Trailbreaker were taking Allora to her trainer Vanessa was an emotional wreck. She knew it was part of what the first Primes wanted done. She wouldn't dream of standing in the way of Prime business. But she was still a mother and it still upset her. Vanessa wondered what was going on though days after Allora had been taken away was when everyone stopped guarding the house. No one was left stayed behind with her and Mikaela there weren't any guards posted now. It was only Vanessa and Mikaela left at the house, if they needed anything Bumblebee came for them but that was it. Vanessa and Mikaela were alone watching movies on the TV, but Mikaela looked at Vanessa and bit her bottom lip.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"It's weird no one guards the house now like..." she started to say.

"Don't, you know he loves you." Mikaela said.

"He's always gone now since Allora's been gone morning noon and night he is hardly ever home. Hell, even you get to spend time with Ironhide, but me...I can't see my child and now Optimus is avoiding me. I'm going for a walk outside, okay?" she asked as she brought her radio and walked into the woods.

Ironhide was pulling in as Vanessa disappeared into the woods Ironhide's advanced systems told him Vanessa was depressed dangerously so and he shook his head hoping this thing would end soon for both Vanessa and Optimus' sake. He used his holoform and went to get Mikaela. He wanted to surprise Mikaela plus get her out of the house.

"Surprise, Mikaela." he said.

"Hey Hide, what's up?" she asked.

"Why do humans always ask what is up for?" he asked.

"It's a greeting." she said.

He grunted at that.

"I wanted to get you out of this stuffy house and...What?" he asked seeing her expression.

"What about Vanessa why doesn't Optimus come home to his bonded anymore she misses him. It's bad enough she doesn't have Allora until she turns nineteen but now Optimus is avoiding her. She is hurting badly from this." Mikaela said as Ironhide grunted at that.

"We shouldn't get involved it's between Optimus and Vanessa. Besides think about it when he did come home all she did was mope around he got annoyed with it. So he just stays at the base and does what he has to." Ironhide said as Mikaela wondered if she could help her best friend by getting Ironhide to go to the base.

"I want to go to the base." Mikaela said.

"Fine, but no starting anything, right?" he asked.

"No promises on that one." she said as she hoped into Ironhide.

Ten minutes later...

Starscream landed as Dylan climbed out and saw Vanessa feeding a baby deer and his heart went out to his sister. Starscream transformed then not even startling her once; because she had heard him.

"Here you go, sweetie." Vanessa whispered as it licked her hand and she smiled sadly. "Hi Dylan... Hi Starscream" she said after.

"Hi Vanessa...you heard me?" he asked.

"It's kind of hard not to hear an F-22 Raptor, Starscream; you're kind of loud." she said with a sad smile.

"Vanessa, your stress levels are through the roof...Are you still stressed about the future thing, because there is a chance it won't happen." he asked as she glared at her brother. "You told who else now?" she asked.

Dylan shrugged…"Just Starscream…" Dylan said.

Silence…

She nodded then…"And to answer your question no, Optimus wouldn't miss me anyway he never comes home anymore he lives at that base now. No one guards the house like they did before the only thing is I'm sorry Mikaela will get dragged into it. You know it's weird I thought things were different I really did but the more I look at it Allora was the only thing we had going for us everyone made a fuss over her. I miss her, Dylan and now Optimus the two most important things in my life are gone. You're the only one who comes to see me...thanks Dylan." she said as silent tears fell down her face. "Wanna know the funny thing I was prepared to fight this with all my heart and soul; but now it doesn't matter I don't care if Sentinel kills me now. I know Optimus and the Autobots will take care of Allora; she will be in good hands." She said sadly. "I'm going back inside I love you, Dylan bye Starscream." she said as she ran back into the house.

**(The Autobot base)**

Meanwhile at the base Mikaela and Ironhide pulled up all the Autobots were there Jolt was standing with Sideswipe and they all were watching their mood seemed to be a little different all of the Autobots. But Mikaela couldn't put her finger on it why or what caused it.

Optimus sat in the head chair in the conference hall his head hung over. He'd already done his training with Ironhide and gotten his daily inspection by Ratchet. All he really wanted to do was see Vanessa again, but he couldn't and it angered him. Optimus got reports from Ironhide and Starscream that Vanessa thought he had hated her that very thought made Optimus' spark overload his receptors with pain. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and never let her go, but there was a reason he couldn't. He needed and craved to see his mate so badly. He wasn't sure how much longer his circuits would last without her. He knew this had to be killing her inside because it was destroying him inside as well. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it knocked Optimus back into the present.

"Enter..." he said.

Mikaela walked in and saw him get up.

"Mikaela, how are you?" he asked.

"Angry...because my best friend thinks she's not wanted by her mate anymore." she said as he winced.

"Mikaela, this doesn't really concern you." he said with a slight irritated tone as Optimus commed Ironhide.

::::….. Ironhide, please come to the Conference hall….:::::

:::…. Is Mikaela in there…::::

::::….. Yes…::::::

:::::…. Sorry sir, I'll talk to her….:::::

:::…. Just come and get her…:::::

"Well I am waiting?" Mikaela said as he tilted his head.

"What for?" he asked in a gruff tone.

Mikaela stared at him with an unbelievable expression on her beautiful face.

"She loves you, why are you avoiding her like this you're hurting her?" Mikaela demanded as Ironhide stalked in.

"MIKAELA...ENOUGH...!" Ironhide yelled as she turned on both bots tears forming in her own eyes.

"Oh my God, you don't love her anymore she was right Allora is what held your relationship together. Now while she's away you don't want to be even around her anymore until Allora gets back. She saved your life when you were lonely; she gave you a beautiful daughter who's a Prime. She loves you and this is what she gets in return?" She demanded as Ironhide saw that haunted look in Optimus' optics before it disappeared.

"Shut it, Mikaela!" Ironhide roared as Mikaela turned and faced Ironhide bravely.

"Am I going to be treated the way HE'S treating Vanessa because if I am then I would like to end it now and save my heart from being broken and stomped on cruelly." she cried as Ironhide's old spark flickered with pain.

This whole thing was spiraling out of control now Ironhide's relationship was getting affected by this stupid test the ancestors were pulling. Mikaela sobbed wildly as she ran out of the conference hall and outside as all the Autobots watched her run over to Bumblebee.

She ran passed all the other Autobots including Ultra Magnus who was talking to Ratchet. Ratchet took a quick scan and knew what was wrong. Damn the first Primes for cooking up this damned test it had everyone on edge plus Vanessa and Mikaela didn't deserve this.

"Take me back to the house, Bee?" she asked as Bumblebee shook his head and transformed and she climbed in as he sped off while Prime, Ironhide and Ratchet walked out.

"Your ancestors managed to ruin two relationships in one fair swoop I lost Mikaela and you lost Vanessa." Ironhide snarled as his cannons warmed and charged.

"I am truly sorry, Ironhide; I should have put a stop to this test before it even happened they had no right to do this to anyone." he said as his optics misted over. "What have I done I've led her to believe I hate her..." Optimus mumbled trying to stay strong but it was no use his spark was breaking in two.

"Fix it." Ratchet said.

"There is no fixing this, Ratchet; we both know that." he said as he started to walk away until Ultra Magnus yelled his name in a tone which was rather angry.

"OPTIMUS...!"

He stopped in his tracks frozen knowing Ultra Magnus was more angry then he'd ever heard him before not all the Autobots were aware of the test that his ancestors insisted on. Only Ratchet and Ironhide knew about it he didn't want all the Autobots to know even his loyal scout didn't know the truth.

"I don't know if I should just knock you senseless or what...that human saved your life after you were dying – how can you crush her emotions like this how? This isn't the Optimus I knew what has happened to you?" Ultra Magnus demanded.

"Ultra Magnus, you don't know the reasons stop!" Ironhide growled.

"There is no reason to hurt a femme who supposedly is your bonded; you fix this or so help me I will take her away from you myself and try to help her!" Ultra Magnus snarled as Optimus felt his spark flare up.

He thought of the last time he and Aurora were together before Allora had to go with Hound and Trailbreaker. They spent time together with her; and when she fell asleep she and Optimus snuggled down watching movies. Then they danced to music and they merged spark/heart several times it was so beautiful; but no one realized the other messages he received from his ancestors least of all Vanessa. This slagging test to prove their love could withstand anything; but he wondered if his ancestors were playing a cruel joke on him.

He knew if he lost her now he wondered if he'd survive or if he'd be able to go on for Allora's sake to teach her the ways of being a prime.

Optimus stood there hating how he had just sat back and allowed his ancestors to dictate this test it was stupid and cruel to Vanessa. He knew she loved him and he loved her why did they have to be tested like this.

"Screw it, I can't do this to her test be damned." Optimus said as suddenly Lennox and Epps came running out.

"Optimus...!" Lennox yelled.

"What...What is it, Colonel?"" Optimus asked.

"It's Sentinel he's been spotted." Epps said.

"Where at...?" Ratchet and Ironhide asked.

Lennox and Epps fell silent...

"Where...?" Ratchet repeated a little firmer.

"He and others are minutes from...Dylan's house he gave you and Vanessa." Lennox said.

"Vanessa...Nooo!" Optimus roared his one thought was his bonded as he transformed and raced off without waiting for backup.

All he could think of was if anything happened to her he'd never forgive himself or his ancestors for this terrible test they pulled.

Bumblebee had been injured pretty badly trying to protect the girls he ordered them to run and not look back. However he hadn't realized that was exactly what Sentinel wanted they were forcing the girls to a location they had already picked to ambush them at. The girls thought they had managed to escape Sentinel.

"Keep going..." Vanessa ordered as her heart soared when she saw the familiar Peterbilt pulling up.

"Optimus!" she screamed as he transformed going to the girls quickly his metallic features twisted into shock and anger. "Get down!" he ordered.

It had to be a trap a well thought out trap. A Raptor that resembled Starscream except it was much bigger and another Jet flew overhead opening fire on them. Optimus jumped to their side taking every bullet aimed at the poor humans. The two crafts landed in front of Optimus the barrels of their cannons whining with energon. Vanessa and Mikaela heard and saw Sentinel approaching them; there was nowhere they could run this time.

She and Mikaela were backed up against Optimus' leg at that point. They were cornered; there was nowhere else to go. They'd been forced straight into a trap. Sentinel had this planned from the very beginning. Optimus shifted slightly behind Vanessa and Mikaela, causing them to stumble.

"Vanessa...when I move you and Mikaela run... Is that clear?" Optimus said urgently as his optics never left Sentinel's.

Aurora didn't answer her voice was lost from fear mostly because she was so afraid right now.

"Go, Vanessa! NOW...!" he roared.

Optimus pulled two guns from his back and fired Sentinel; charging the older prime with deadly intentions now.

Vanessa grabbed Mikaela's hand and went in a different direction entirely hoping that they could maybe outrun Lasergrid. Sentinel kicked Optimus in the chest plates and yelled. "Where is she…?" he demanded.

Optimus fell to the ground as he snarled and tackled Sentinel. "You will NEVER get our daughter; you piece of scrap metal. You were a prime you taught me everything I am; how can you turn your back on us on your people like this?" Optimus demanded as Sentinel slammed his foot pede onto Optimus' chest and started to make his chest plates cave in.

"I will get her and she will be powerful I was going to turn her loose on you; but I tire of you Optimus so I am just going to put you out of your misery now." Sentinel snarled.

"NOOO….!" Vanessa screamed.

"Get away from him Sentinel…!" Dylan ordered as he held a rocket launcher in his arms.

"You are a fool and I have no use for fools…" Sentinel snarled as Dylan opened fire.

The rocket hit his chest plates; as Ironhide and Ultra Magnus along with Grimlock, Flamebrat and Megatron opened fire on Lasergrid, Dreadwing, Starmissile, Deathmatch and Bloodspiller.

Sentinel glanced over at Vanessa if he could not get the daughter then he would steal someone even more precious to Optimus Prime his mate. He aimed his gun at her and Mikaela; and smiled as he glanced at Optimus.

"I will take your mates regardless Optimus…." Sentinel snarled.

"NOOO…." Dylan yelled as he ran as fast as he could pushing his sister and Mikaela out of the way and taking the hit himself.

"Dylan….!" Vanessa screamed as Optimus and Ironhide fired relentlessly at Sentinel killing the evil prime once and for all.

Dylan was gone her only brother sacrificed himself for her and Mikaela.

"Why would he do that, he had to know he wouldn't survive that." Megatron asked.

"He did it for me and Mikaela; I was shown by the first primes that we would be killed. I planned on fighting it anyway well until Optimus lost interest in me that is…." She said sadly.

Optimus shook his helm wincing from the pain…"I love you Vanessa I never stopped loving you my ancestors did this test on us I should have out my pedes down and said no." he said as everyone saw a huge white light and emerging from the light was a being who looked exactly like the fallen.

Everyone at first didn't realize it was a friendly one; until they realized on their own who it was.

"I am happy to say you both passed the test; I am also happy to say that…."

"Wait please wait…" a male human said as Mearing, the president and other important humans ran up.

Prima tilted his helm as he watched the humans approach everyone; and suddenly he wondered what these tiny beings felt compelled to say to him.

"Optimus saved us far too many times and what we pulled was wrong; we want all the Cybertronians to stay here let this planet be their home forever if that is their wish. If there is a way you can bring your planet here and merge it we would like to help you." The president said.

Prima smiled will wonders ever cease; he doubted it. Prima caught everyone's attention and they sealed the agreement together with human and Cybertronian living in harmony together.

Vanessa went to Prima her head spinning, Prima glanced down at her.

"Everything you showed me was all changeable and you knew that, didn't you?" she asked.

"I am indeed sorry I and my brothers put you and Optimus through this test; but we had to be sure you were indeed meant to be together." Prima said as he motioned Mikaela to him as well. "Vanessa and Mikaela you two will be given complete sparks for your mates…" Prima said closing his optics and touching both girls on their foreheads and chests as another glow raced through their bodies.

Prima looked at all the Cybertronians and humans; he smiled and said "let be known as the day when humans and Cybertronians learned to trust one another work as one unit together in harmony." Prima replied as there were thunderous cheers from the Cybertronians and cheering from the humans.

Megatron and his brother embraced as the two brothers suddenly were shocked to see their father appear as well. "I am proud of you both; you learned to join together once more." Their father said.

"Thank you father….." they both said.

He nodded with a smile as they heard two powerful engines approaching.

"I do believe my grand baby is approaching…" he said.

Lennox and Epps turned to look as they saw a green jeep and silver pick up approach; they all watched as the door opened and a beautiful female girl got out.

"How did she age so fast…?" Epps asked.

"The portal dimension she trained in the time goes by faster there; she is 18 years old now." Prima explained.

Allora had a mountain lion with her; everyone assuming it was her pet. Allora had long flowing beautiful blonde hair; bright blue eyes and was tall for a normal human, but she was anything but normal. She had on a tight leather warrior's outfit; and thigh high boots.

She caught sight of her father and mother and ran to them without hesitation… "Papa….! Momma….!" She shouted running toward them.

Optimus used his holoform and Vanessa headed straight for their daughter who embraced them both.

"We missed you so much…" they said.

"I missed you both too; I learned a lot but now you get to teach me papa." She said.

Vanessa looked over where her brother once was; she started to sob wildly. Dylan will miss everything his niece's rise; the merging of Cybertron and Earth all because of Sentinel. Allora held her parents tighter for she was home now with her parents.

"Papa and Momma this is Jinx; he is my friend." She said as she whistled and the great cat walked over to her licking her hand. "I have some news too share I like two wonderful mechs papa…" she said excitedly.

Silence…..

"What….?" Optimus asked as he looked up at Trailbreaker and Hound.

"Yes papa, I like Trailbreaker and Hound they are so sweet…" she said as Optimus narrowed his optics at his two men.

"Is that so…?" Optimus asked.

"Oh scrap…." Trailbreaker and Hound muttered. "You should have waited hon…."

"Hon….?" Optimus said.

"Now papa I am 18 years….and a prime…." She argued.

"Never you mind, little one; papa will be right back," he said as his real body charged after his two men. "I need a word with you two please…" Optimus said in a sing song tone.

"Papa now be nice…" Allora said.

"Oh I will….." he said chasing after his two men.

"They are toast…." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said as Allora turned toward them.

"SWIPER….! MY SUNSHINE….!" Allora squealed.

"Hey sweetspark…." Sideswipe said as she ran toward the two frontliners.

Then she spotted her Uncle Megatron and smiled. "Hey Uncle Megs what's up?" she asked.

"Hello my dear how are you now?" Megatron asked her.

"I am good and you?" she asked.

"Very well little one…" Megatron said as they all heard Optimus' growl as he continued to chase Trailbreaker and Hound. "Better than your future mates I take it." Megatron said with amusement.

"Not helping brother…!" Optimus said as Megatron laughed.

Optimus' hopes for peace not just with the Decepticons; but now with the humans as well would be wonderful. Then to top it off Cybertron being merged with Earth would be even better and Vanessa now had a spark; she would live longer and Mikaela too so Ironhide would be happy as well.

Then off in distance a white light shined through catching Vanessa's attention; she got up and followed up. There she saw her brother in this light with their grandmother and mother; she gasped as tears hit her.

"Hey short stuff don't cry I couldn't let you and Mikaela die now could I?" Dylan said as his eyes traveled toward Allora. "She's beautiful sis just like her mother."

Vanessa looked at her brother with love in her eyes. "You redeemed yourself always in my eyes big brother; I love you." Vanessa as Dylan smiled as they slowly disappeared from sight.

Megatron walked up to Vanessa using his holoform; he tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you alright…?" he asked.

She smiled with tears still in her eyes as she realized not just her brother had redeemed himself Megatron and the Decepticons had too. It was just like Jesus had said everyone can change if given the chance to do so.

She looked at Megatron and hugged him… "I am more than fine let's go join the others shall we?" she said as he smiled and they walked back to where the others were.

While in the distance, a voice could be heard….. _"Well done my children….."_

Ooooooo oooo ooo oo o

A/N – The sequel to this is The Chosen one


End file.
